


Oboros

by Mutha_fkn_Penguins



Series: The Alkwin Chronicles [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), NCIS, Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A lot of OC stuff, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutha_fkn_Penguins/pseuds/Mutha_fkn_Penguins
Summary: Five Years after Audric’s birth, he’s becoming a brilliant child which isn’t really to anyone’s surprise. But he’s grown frustrated with the fact that his body  isn’t where his mind is. Leading to eventually making a choice that will change his future forever.DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Alkwin Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/512909
Kudos: 2





	1. An Ill Feeling

The sun peaked its morning rays through shifting holes on the blanket of clouds above them. It was a bleak day and rain was imminent, as it usually is this time of year. Sherlock was called on assignment to assist NCIS with a particularly curious case. However what had initially begun as an obvious IBSD case has quickly become a convoluted mess. He had had no intention of staying here for more than a day or two. It has now been five days and having lost his phone during a chase has made contacting Yvette ‘difficult’. He faced the tall glass curtain on the east side of the team’s bullpen and waited patiently for them all to understand the information he had just given them. A woman under scrutiny had lied to the team but Sherlock was quick to catch on. However instead of confronting her about it, he waited to see what she would do next. As suspected, she fell right into his trap.

Gibbs was the first to speak. "Yeah Sherlock? Well why don't you give me actual proof. All these things you're yelling out make sense, sure, but I can't do a damn thing till I get actual evidence!" Gibbs stared down the impossible man in front of him. He was a pain in the ass but everything he said fit together perfectly. No judge though, would sign off on an arrest warrant if all the evidence was circumstantial at best.

"I knew you would ask. His locker." Sherlock pulled up a surveillance picture of a gym on their plasma screen. "He frequented judging by the swelling in his upper arms, he was attempting to get fit. You'll find that Ms. Williams hasn't told you everything either. She too attended the gym at a regular basis. The same location where they met and started this whole affair, no pun intended. You'll see that on the CCTV's in the gym. Every Thursday to be exact. You'll find his key to the locker in his left coat pocket. Inside you should find everything you're looking for, or at least where to search next." 

Gibbs walked up to the picture on the screen and looked at it closely. "Ziva, with me. Tony!"

"Yes, boss!" Tony quickly stood from his desk. 

"Bring in Williams. I want to know why she lied. Take McGee."

"On it Boss!" Tony grabbed his gear and made his way to the elevator.

Gibbs walked up to the tall man before he left and stared into his grey eyes. There was a darkness there that Gibbs had seen once before, but it was faded. He could tell something or someone was keeping him straight. "That's good work, Sherlock."

"I know." Sherlock stares blankly. Gibbs smacked him upside the back of his head. Sherlock immediately started rubbing it in shock. "What on earth... Why?!"

"Stop keeping information." Gibbs called back as he walked towards the elevator, two agents in tow, holding up the image Sherlock had given him. "You waiting for an invite Sherlock?!"

Sherlock sighed and walked toward the elevator to join them. He was starting to think maybe he should've brought Yvette.

* * *

“I’m going to kill him.” Meredith began pacing.

_I agree._

“That seems fair.” Mycroft nodded

“Silence Mycroft, your the one that sent him on this wild goose chase, I’ll have none of it from you.” Meredith gave the man in question quick glare, and continued pacing.

“I may have given him the mission but not contacting you is entirely on him.” Mycroft waved off the glare and stood from his desk. “I suggest you go as well, it’s been five days now and I need you both back. There’s been an issue of sorts up north that may need attention.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll give you both a full briefing when you return. It’s has to do with that lake.”

_It seems he has an ill tone. It would be best to not push the subject further._

“Very well. Would you be able to watch Noct? Mrs. Hudson is on holiday until the end of the month.” 

“No unfortunately. I have affairs to see to in Germany this week. Perhaps Lestera-“

“No it’s alright, he hasn’t seen Dean and Sam in ages. He could stay with them and Cas. Thank you.” Meredith began to make her exit but paused at the door. “Is it true, what happened to Ms. Shepherd?”

“Unfortunately, Yes.”

_Damn. I had hoped it wasn’t so._

_A devastating blow to their branch I’m sure._

_Aye._

“Pity, as naive as she was in her diplomacy, she had much potential. Such a sad outcome, but such things occur when one is consumed by revenge.” Meredith turned to face Mycroft once more. “Who has taken her place?”

“A Mr. Leon Vance.”

_Interesting._

_Indeed._

“Ah, I know him. This visit should prove... enlightening. I’ll take my leave then. Have a safe flight Mycroft.” Meredith snapped the door shut behind her. Mycroft put his items away and sighed. He hoped this would wrap up quickly, but for some reason this whole affair seemed a bit foreboding.

* * *

  
“Mum, I can do it!”

“Noctis please, that suitcase is the same size as you. You’ll hurt yourself.” Noctis gave an annoyed grunt as he stomped away from his suitcase. He phased to the top of the stairs and angrily marched into his room. Meredith sighed and warped the suitcase to the spare room in the Bunker.

_He’s so desperate to grow up._

_True but for good reason. It ought to feel very restricted to have to act his age when he seems far from it._

_He’ll draw too much attention. I’m fine with him acting more mature when his body appears to be around ten. Any sooner and it could prove dangerous._

_It’s not just that Yvette. He wants to speak at his level of intelligence but his motor functions and still developing body restricts him from that._

Meredith too phased up the stairs and reappeared at Noctis’ door. She quietly opened it to find her five year old son sitting by the window watching the rain tap on the glass. In just five years he gained the same knowledge as a 5th year. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t even a bit concerned. He had developed so quickly mentally but aged at the same pace as any human. If this continued, the next ten years would be increasingly frustrating. His body is still small and developing. His mouth would at times refuse to say the more complex words he knows and his silent frustration would be evident on his face. “Noct, give it time sweetheart.”

“Mum why can’t I just be big like you or Dad! I’m tired of having to use small words, or hide how smart I am! Dad said I should always be different because normal is boring! I want to be useful! I want to go with you! Why do I have to stay at Uncle Dean’s?!”

“True, normal can be boring, but it is also safe. Until you’re old enough to defend yourself this is how things must be. We are doing dangerous things and we cannot keep an eye on you the whole time.” She watched her son bow his head, he was disappointed at how it always turns out. “How about this, you cannot go on this investigation with us, but we can both go see your father at NCIS.” Noctis’ eyes lit up. “However, you must listen and do everything I say. One step out of line and we go straight to your uncle’s, am I clear?”

“Yes! I promise!” Noct excitedly jumped in place.

“Alright, let’s get going.”


	2. Left for Milk

"Hello. Are you Mr. DiNozzo?" Tony looked down to see a black haired little boy tugging at his sleeve. His features were remarkably sharp for someone of such a young age, but not too severe. His raven black hair stuck out in an untamed way, yet there appeared to be an attempt made to keep it styled, his piercing grey eyes seemed to glow. ‘ _That's weird.’_

"Hey there little man. Yeah that's me. What cha doin here? Who're your parents?" Tony knelt down to be more eye level with the child.

"Please don't patronize me, Mr. DiNozzo. I'm here because mum told me to sit in that desk." He pointed to Gibbs' section. "I got bored waiting so I was just looking at the names on the other desks."

Tony was slightly taken aback by the response. The kid looked no more than five and was using complex sentences and saying words like 'patronizing'. Between that and the British accent, it didn't take a genius to know who's kid this was. "Sherlock's your old man huh?" The boy nodded as Tony stood up straight.

“Yeah! Have you seen him?! Mum said I can’t leave this area.”

“No not yet. I’m sure he’ll swing by.” DiNozzo plopped onto his chair. He didn’t think he was good with kids but everyone says he is. A thought occurred to him and he opened a drawer. “Hey you like to play games?”

“Maybe.” The boy sang the word. Hesitant to say yes but Tony knew he had him intrigued. “What kind of games?”

“Hmm well I got a ball, some cards, I have scrabble in here for some reason-“

“Can we play that?!”

“Scrabble?” Tony was bewildered at the sudden excitement, he figured he would have to just let the kid have his way with the rules. “Uh sure.” He pulled the board game out and sat on the floor, the boy followed suit. “What’s your name?”

"Audric Noctis Kane Holmes." Tony just stared at the kid. Figures his dad would name him something like that. "But mum and dad call me Noct when I'm not in trouble."

“All right Noct.” Tony laid out the board and set one rack on his side and one on Noct’s. “So I’m gonna give you letters and you just gotta make words. Any words will work ok?”

“Ok.” Noct pointed at the numbers on the letters, “are these points?”

“Yeah, the more letters in a word the more points you get. The person with most points wins.” Tony was at odds. He felt like he was talking to a ten year old but the child in front of him was obviously at least half that age.

“And these,” Noct pointed at different spaces on the board. “Tr...trip...triple-“

“Triple points and these say double points.” Tony watched Noct carefully. It only made sense that this child would be smarter than the average kid, given his dad is a friggin maniac genius, but still Tony couldn’t shake this sense of awe. “You go first. Place the first letter of your word on the star at the center of the board.”

Noct’s fingers couldn’t let him hold the pieces normally. His fingers were stout and chubby, he sighed in mild frustration as he struggled to gently hold the small letter tiles. He picked up his preferred tiles and set them on the board. H-O-R-S-E slowly appeared. He looked to Tony for instruction on what to do next. He had heard of this game before but never played it with his mother. She said that due to his father’s cheating, the game was banned from the house.

“Um, Horse, alright nice. Let me just write down your score and we can keep track.” Tony reached for a pad of paper and a pen, he tallied Noct’s score then handed the boy five tiles. “You’re always gonna want eight tiles. Some people play with ten but we’ll stick with eight.” Tony laid his tiles down utilizing the R in Noct’s word. He explained more of the rules as they progressed, slowly Tony forgot all together that he was playing with a small child.

They broke into friendly conversations, about school, and friends to Tony’s co-workers. “So you help solve murders with them?” Noct clarified.

“Yeah, I help ‘em catch the bad guys.”

“That must be hard.”

“.....It is.” Tony sighed.

“My Dad always tells me that solving murders is hard because the bad people don’t always understand why they’re wrong.”

Tony nodded in agreement. The boy was so easy to talk to, he was compassionate and caring. Yet something about the fierceness in his eyes fascinated Tony. This kid, had either seen or knew a lot about the world. He figured it was improbable, but there was something he couldn’t shake. He had a strange air of protectiveness around him. Noct sat quietly, legs and arms crossed and he stared at his letters and at the board. The smallest crease formed on his small forehead as he considered multiple choices. Tony looked down at the webbed words on the board. What began innocently enough with ‘horse’, ‘play’ and ‘kettle’ evolved to contain words like ‘blight’, ‘fairway’ and ‘mandatory’.

Noct settled on a decision, he picked up the tiles and crossed three words on the board to build ‘melancholy’. “That’s enough points.”

“What?” Tony looked down. The score was 157 to 184, with Noct at the lead. They had agreed to play to 200. Tony sat in bewilderment. He just lost, to a five year old... at Scrabble... fair and square.

The elevator dinged in the distance, ripping Tony back to reality, just as Gibbs walked through holding his usual coffee. He approached the bull pen stopping in his tracks at Tony's desk. He stared at the two before him with the Scrabble-board fully laid out. "Hey boss." Tony nervously looked up from the kid, Gibbs was giving Noct a big smile. “I’m sorry Gibbs I’ll get this cleaned up, um this is Noct, he was here when I got in.”

“Gibby knows me!” Noct ran to Gibbs’ desk and stood by his chair, Tony smirked at the nickname for his boss. “I’ve known Gibby for ages!”

Gibbs smiled taking a drink from his scalding coffee and walked to his desk. "Where's your mom Noct?"

"She's upstairs talking to a man." The boy ran over to him and climbed up onto Gibbs' lap. "What are you doing Gibby?!"

"I was going to call your mom. She can't drop you off just like that. She needs to let us know." He smiled at the boy in his lap. "Did she tell you why?"

"No." The boy gave Gibbs an annoyed look. She never told him anything.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure."

"Well look who it is." Sherlock walked up and stood next to Tony's desk watching the boy, a smile whispered on the corners of his mouth.

"DAD!" The boy jumped from Gibbs' lap and ran to his father, tears threatening to stream down his face. "Dad, why did you leave? Did you come to solve a murder? Mummy has been so scared! The boys at the playground told me you left us because I'm strange, I'm sorry if I upset you Dad. Please come home." The tears began to flow quietly as much as Noct wanted to hold them back but his little five year old heart couldn’t help it.

Sherlock tensed at the words that came out of his son's mouth. How dare anyone call him strange! There was an odd stillness in the office, although everyone continued working they all seemed to grow quiet to hear Sherlock's response. "Yes Noct, I did come to solve a murder, that's why I've been gone." Sherlock bent down and picked up the teary-eyed boy, his face grew somber as he continued. "I didn't mean to leave just like that. This could've been dangerous that's why I didn't want your mother following. I didn’t expect to be away this long. You know I would never leave you for any reason. You are not strange you are perfect just the way you are. You do practically nothing to upset me. Nor would I leave you for that reason. You are my son and I will love you no matter what. Understand? I would never abandon you or your mother. You two are the only things that keep me sane." He held the boy close and rested his chin on the top of his small head as he cried into Sherlock's shoulder. The shuffling in the office continued, Gibbs stood from his desk after hanging up the phone.

"Holmes, I'm gonna need anything you got on the case. I'm gonna go down and talk to Ducky in the morgue, see if he came up with a profile." As he walked past them Noct looked up from his father’s shoulders abruptly, catching Gibbs' attention. His slightly swollen eyes met Gibbs'. "I don't know if you can come see Ducky. There might be some stuff you can't see."

"That's why he wants to go, not because of Dr. Mallard. He always insists on coming with me to see Molly at Bart's. Tell him what you want to be when you grow up Noct." Sherlock put the boy down his tone of voice grew lighter than before but he still held a pained expression. 

"Gibby I want to be a doctor!!" Noct looked up at Gibbs. "Please Gibby can I come?"

"If it's alright with your dad then yeah."

Noct turned to his father and stood tall, he clasped his hands behind his back like Sherlock sometimes did and raised his chin. "Dad, may I please go with Gibby to see Dr..." He turned to Gibbs.

"Mallard." He whispered to the boy.

"...to see Dr. Mallard?"

Sherlock eyed his son carefully. Noct's excitement was perfectly hidden, although he knew it was there. "Very well, but only if you promise to do exactly as you're told by either Gibbs or Dr. Mallard, understood? If either of them think you shouldn't see something, you look away or do as they say."

"Promise!" He took hold of Gibbs' hand and walked along with him.

Immediately after Noct left, Sherlock lost his temper. He started pacing back and forth in the bull pen angrily muttering to him self. Tony just stayed quiet and continued studying the pictures looking for any kind of lead. Ziva came in followed closely by a nervous McGee. The whole team was here now and it was time to start the day.

* * *

"Jethro! I was just about to call you I-Oh, hello who might you be?" Dr. Mallard peeked over his spectacles at the young boy holding Gibbs' hand.

"Audric Noctis Kane Holmes. Hello, Dr. Mallard." Noct gave a small bow.

"Oh please just call me Ducky."

"Ok, Ducky. You can call me Noct."

"Fascinating name. Quite the family resemblance." He stuck out his hand for Noct to shake, which he took and gave a surprisingly firm handshake in return. "You look just like your father."

"One day I want to be as smart as him too! And mum! They're very smart. I want to be a Doctor! Mum says it's safer than being a detective like Dad."

"Do you now? You know I wanted to be one too when I was your age. You'll get there one day I'm sure of it."

"I already know a lot! I know all the muscles and bone names! I know all the blood types and several diseases and the smiptims."

"Symptoms." Gibbs corrected. 

"Symp-toms." Noct repeated with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sure you already know more than most doctors out there. I need to talk to Ducky. Do you want to sit here for a little bit? Then you two can talk. Deal?"

"Deal Gibby!" Noct sat in the computer chair excitedly and waved Gibbs off to go talk with the doctor. They walked out of the morgue to talk a little more privately. 

"That young man is going to make changes in the world." Ducky chuckled. 

"I know. You've met his dad, you should meet his mom.”

“If it is who I think it is I already have. Years ago.” Ducky gave Gibbs a knowing look.

“Yeah, that might be her. Alright Duck. I need to know what you got. We're at two identical deaths and no idea where to go."

"Well, both deaths were exactly the same, however I believe the killer has a knack for theatrics. A lot of this is mostly for show. They wanted to get someone's attention. I also believe it's a man behind all this, it's far too gruesome for this to be the work of a woman. I'm not saying it isn't, but the chances are very slim. The way the body was displayed is just a form of showing off. He's smart and mechanical but has little patience." Ducky walked back into the lab and headed towards a file. He pulled out the images and continued with a lower voice. "The precise cuts along the veins are almost overlooked by the tearing and pulling apart of the skin all around here. The way the heart was ripped out seems like an act of passion. It's frenzied, and desperate almost. He also carved numbers into each one. The number 1 on the first and the number 2 on the second we found. Both times of death were at almost exactly the same time. I'm afraid he has no intention of this being the only two of his killings. He may have struck again without our knowing." Ducky’s tone had grown dark towards the end. "I'm sorry Jethro, he's going to be a difficult one."

"Yeah. We’ll keep building, two deaths don’t make a serial killer. I don't want Fornell trying to take this from me. I gotta go check on Abby, you mind watching the kid? The morgues one thing but Abb's got chemicals."

"Of course not Jethro! He seems to be an interesting lad." Ducky's smile returned. He turned back to the little boy at his desk. "Noct! Would you like to hear a few things about the medical field?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

"The only one here who isn't an idiot is the Abigail girl downstairs." Sherlock growled at the team. They didn't understand the dangers of what was happening. These weren't just vicious murders on a Marine base. Each one of these deaths had tells pointing to werewolves and demons, he just didn't know how to explain it without ending in a mental facility. Meredith typically handled that.

"Dude, c'mon. We're doin the best we can and you shouting at us isn't going to help!" DiNozzo stood up from his desk. He was tired of the crap they'd been putting up with all week. He looked over at Ziva, who he was pretty sure was contemplating shoving her pen into Sherlock's ear. McGeek had run away and hid with Abby in her lab.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the bull pen muttering to himself as to what could be the reason behind these attacks. DiNozzo heard the elevator ding as Gibbs and an unknown woman walked out. They had been chatting quietly, but stopped as soon as they reached the floor. The lady looked over at their desks and almost floored DiNozzo. She had a gentle expression on her face but seemed to not be someone you would want to tick off. She had long black raven hair down to her mid back, half of which was swept up and pinned back. Her deep blue eyes were so bright it almost seemed fake. Her floor length dark blue asymmetrical coat gave her the illusion of floating which went perfect with her quick fluid steps. She really was every meaning of the word beautiful. DiNozzo gave her his best grin, which she returned. She reached their section of the bull pen, stopping just shy of the entrance, letting Gibbs by. She rose her index finger to her mouth, motioning them all to be silent about her arrival. She then stood in an almost military fashion, watching Sherlock carefully. She was taking in every detail of the man.

"This is ridiculous. Why are they doing this?! How could it be both?!" Sherlock has started pacing again, shaking his dark curls, oblivious to everything around him. He looked frenzied, tired, and was starting to get thin.

"Sherlock when did you last eat?" The woman's voice was like music to DiNozzo's ears. It was low and sultry, yet completely natural, the British accent was just the cherry on top.Oh he was definitely gonna ask her out for drinks.

Sherlock froze mid step. It was almost comical, but Gibbs knew the reason behind that look all too well. Sherlock's face went pale and his eyes grew wide. He hadn't thought of what to say to her. Noct was here so he knew she was coming. He hesitated in his answer. "I-Irrelevant, why?"

"It's not irrelevant, you're not me. Sherlock when did you last sleep?" She crossed her arms and gave the man in front of her a crooked grin. 

"Irrelevant. Why?" Sherlock's tone seemed to relax, his whole demeanor changed slowly and steadily to a calmer state. Ziva watched the exchange like a tennis match.

"It's not irrelevant, you're not me. Answer me. You know I hate repeating myself."

"Three days ago." Sherlock replied quietly. 

"What?! Mr. Holmes that's not healthy!" Ziva's outburst caused him to turn around and face them.

"Miss David, remember when I told you I had faced something far more terrifying than an angered Mossad agent?"

"Yes? I said it was unlikely."

"Well..." Sherlock made eye contact with the woman.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes. You left to get milk... five...days...ago." Her expression twisted from a coy smile to a dark glare that even made Gibbs visibly uncomfortable. "And I go and find you here."

"Blame Mycroft. He insisted I came. It was a Class B that wasn't boring." Sherlock glared back at the woman, he was going to stand his ground this time, if it was literally the last thing he did. 

"You could've sent me a text, a call! Anything to let me know you're alive and well! I'm used to you're being gone randomly for a day, two at the most! Three days, I start to look! Five days, Sherlock, do have any idea how scared I've been?! Thank the gods above that Mycroft had a close eye on you!" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, tears on the edge of her bright blue eyes. Sherlock couldn't stand his ground, as usual. It pained him to see her upset, especially with him. He sighed in defeat.

_‘No way. No way Sherlock landed a girl like that!’_ DiNozzo thought as he put two and two together. ‘ _Eh but then again it makes sense. The whole tall... dark... brooding thing.’_

"I'm sorry, Robin." Sherlock responded quietly. "You're right, of course, as you always are. I should have said something. I didn't want either of you in danger." He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "Forgive me, love."

"Ok, someone take a picture! Sherlock just smiled guys." DiNozzo announced around the room, in an attempt to break the awkward tension. Earning a chuckle from both Sherlock and the mystery woman. She walked over and shook Tony's and Ziva's hand, introducing herself as Meredith. 

"Alright. Now that I know you're alive, what are you working on?" Meredith walked over to plasma. "What are we dealing with then? Mycroft wouldn't have sent just you. You kept this from me didn't you?" She gave Sherlock a stern look, he sheepishly shuffled his feet in response. “Here, I figured you’d lost it somehow... again.” Meredith handed Sherlock a new phone.

Ziva couldn't stop the chuckle coming from her lips. "Behind every brave man stands the terrifying force that is his woman." She sat back down and pulled up the images onto the plasma.

"Yeah just don't piss her off Sherlock, we can't afford to rebuild the offices again." Gibbs stood from his desk hanging up the phone, and collecting his things.

"Again?" DiNozzo mouthed to Ziva, who merely shrugged.

"Got another body, grab your gear. Ziva gas the truck and tell Ducky. Tony, get McGee!" Gibbs made his way to the elevator.

"Got it boss!" Tony ran towards the elevator carrying his backpack on one shoulder.

"Sherlock aren't you coming?" Ziva turned to face the immobile man who was still watching Meredith with quiet adoration. It warmed Ziva to know that even a man as cold as Sherlock Holmes could find someone.

"Text me the address. We'll meet you there." 

"But you like being the first on the scene, do you not?"

"Oh we will be. We'll see you there." Sherlock looked up and gave Ziva a small smile before returning his gaze on Meredith. She had been analyzing the images on the plasma.

"I do not see how, but very well. I'll send you the address." She turned and walked towards the elevator.

"Where's Noct?" Yvette was staring intently at one picture.

"Downstairs with Dr. Mallard. We should probably take him to either Dean or Mycroft."

"Mycroft is away on business this week, but it’s funny isn't it. How the safest places is with the two most dangerous people we know."

"Depends on which side of their anger you're on." He chuckled lightly. He walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her waist, spinning her around to face him, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll admit, I have missed you." He placed another gentle peck on her forehead. "Let's go take our son someplace safe then to the crime scene shall we?" He pulled out his mobile as a text came through with the address.

"Call it a date?." She took his hand and walked to the elevator, following everyone else. Sherlock merely chuckled in response.

McGee and Tony stood dumbfounded at the other end of the bullpen. "So he is human." Tony said quietly, giving McGee an amused grin.

"Yes, well, I hope she stays, she seems to be the only thing to calm the storm that is Sherlock Holmes." McGee grabbed his things from his desk and started towards the elevator.


	3. A Sign

Ziva opened the door to the fire escape leading them all to the roof of the building. Meredith and Sherlock were already there examining the crime scene. That was odd, there wasn’t another car besides their own, the van and the LEOs. Perhaps they parked elsewhere. Ziva held the door open for Ducky and her team as they all made their way onto the roof of the building. They were a top a tall bank tower and at 80 floors up the air was frigid and damp. “It’ll be hard to determine an accurate time of death in these temperatures.” Ducky set down his tool kit and warmed his hands. “Best get to work quickly. Ah, Sherlock-“

“Nothing was moved Doctor. Everything is just as it was.” Sherlock raised both hands up. “I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good man. Gibbs if you may.”

Gibbs took in the scene. The victim was around 30 and dressed in his Formal Blues. His injuries were just like the other two deaths. Defensive wounds on his hands and incisions along all major arteries. However this one was not missing the heart. “Alright, Tony sketches, Ziva pictures, McGee search the area. See if anything was left behind, take a camera, and be careful there’s no railings on this rooftop.” His team all muttered their acceptance of their tasks and carried out their designated roles.

Meredith and Sherlock assisted McGee in searching for anything else being out of place. “The other two were located in a home on a base, Norfolk, correct?”

“Yeah and it wasn’t their house either. They’re home was two houses down.” McGee looked up at Meredith from his camera, he was glad to see her again. It had been sometime since their last encounter. He knew full well why they were here, it just irritated him to not be able to tell his team. “You have any ideas?” McGee whispered. Meredith gave her signature grin and shook her head. She agreed with Sherlock. This case was odd. It has the workings of a maniac serial killer, and yet there were hints that this wasn’t entirely a humans doing alone. Many things pointed at demons, werewolves, or ghouls. She turned and walked back towards the scene. 

McGee noticed a pattern of lines on the ground that seemed to create an image. Along the ground and up the side of the building. He started moving backwards to attempt to fit the entire pattern on his camera. 

"MCGEE LOOK OUT!!" Gibbs reached out to grab the special agent too late. McGee fell out of sight. Before anyone could react, Meredith ripped off her coat and ran off the edge of the building after McGee. 

"Meredith!! Tim!!" Tony and Ziva ran to the edge and peered over it. They watched the woman torpedo herself towards McGee she reached him just before he hit the ground. Wrapping her arms around his torso she spread her wings wide open catching the air beneath them resulting in a thunderous fwomp. Two large wings and a tail fanned out catching the air.

 _Wings? Tail?_ Tony definitely didn't see any of that coming.

Tony and Ziva watched in awe as she swooped back up towards the sky with McGee held tight in her arms. She twirled as she climbed altitude heading towards the rooftop again. Gibbs sat down and sighed in relief. He rested his head in his hands and waited for their return.

* * *

McGee felt his stomach drop. The last thing he saw was Gibb's face. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind rush up past his ears. The sound was deafening and actually hurt. It felt like everything had slowed down. He watched the ground get closer and closer, and yet for some reason he wasn't scared. He would die on impact, dead before his nerves and pain receptors could realize what had just happened. He only wished he could've seen his sister one last time.

He felt two arms reach around his torso and grab tight. For a moment he thought Angels, but he recognized the quiet voice in his ear. Meredith. "It's alright Timothy. I've got you." Her voice was so calm and soothing. "Hang on this might hurt your neck." It must be a dream. There's no way she was with him.

A loud whoosh surrounded them just as he was about to hit the pavement. He could've reached out and grazed it. Before he knew it they were flying upwards heading back towards the rooftop. Large blue black wings flapped at his sides. Hold on. He snapped out of his daze, glancing from side to side. It was Meredith! She had wings! He watched them closely, they were blue, but a blue so deep they seemed like a void as vast as the night sky. There was a gold shimmer to them that reflected back the afternoon rays. They were strong and powerful, proving it with each loud flap, climbing higher and higher. She twirled every now and then, gaining speed. Her agility surprised McGee, she could cut through the air like nothing, even with holding a full grown man.

As they got closer he saw Ziva and Tony's worried faces grow into a relieved smile. Meredith blew passed them, dropping McGee behind them at their feet. He stood up out of breath only to be tackled into a tight hug and loosing his air again. "Ziva... Ziva I'm fine... Ziva I can't breathe..."

"Sorry." Ziva released him and took a step back. Tony clapped a hand on McGee's shoulder and brought him into a hug as well. He didn't say anything. He didn't have too. Tim knew what he wanted to say. There was a sound of rushing air above them as Meredith lightly landed beside them. Her large wings were held high in a proud display as her tail wrapped around her.

"Meredith! Thank you! I thought I was a dead man." McGee ran up to her. He didn't know how to respond, she basically gave him a third chance at life.

"You almost were, that was close, even for me! You’d do well to be more mindful of your surroundings.” She chided, raising her eyebrow at him. He bowed his head sheepishly, recalling his encounter with the vampire. ”That’s twice now I’ve saved your neck, any more and I’ll have to explain to Fate and Death why you’ve cheated them so!” Tony and Ziva gave McGee a puzzled look. She tucked her wings to her back and walked toward him. They dragged along with her tail in a graceful train. “What on earth were you trying to accomplish?!”

“There’s a pattern on the floor that goes up on the side of the building. I was just trying to get as much of it as I could into the shot.” McGee sat down with his back against the escape door. His hindering fear of heights was only increased after the episode, he wanted to stay as far away from the edge as possible. Ducky had walked over and began checking his vitals to make sure he was alright. It seemed it was mostly shock.

_At least he noticed something no one else did._

_True but if we hadn’t been here can you imagine the cost?_

“Is there now?” Meredith lifted her wings and tail so as to not drag on the floor anymore. She took McGee’s camera and hopped onto the edge of the building. She turned and faced the pattern of lines. They seemed to be etched into the floor and walls. Easily mistaken for lines in the concrete. “I’ll only be a moment.” She fell backwards off the building, it took everything in Tony not to panic again. A second later she blew past them, flying straight into the air, with her massive wings fully stretched. From above Meredith could see the pattern more clearly now. It was almost an insignia. A rune that seemed oddly familiar was scratched into the building. She took several photographs before landing once more. Handing the camera to McGee to hold onto, she gave him a quick nod “There. Now be careful. Those should go straight to Abby maybe she can recognize the symbol. It appears to be an insignia of sorts.”

“Dr. Mallard, is there a time of death on the victim?” Sherlock helped Meredith put her coat back on, immediately hiding her wings and tail again. Ziva could not stop staring. Tony went back to his sketches in an attempt to move past this impossible thing before him. 

“Unfortunately I won’t know until I get him back to the morgue. It’s too cold up here and he has gone through rigor completely. The liver probe won’t give a proper reading.” The doctor began packing his things and instructed his assistant to begin bagging the Corporal. “Let’s take him home then mister Palmer.”

“Yes Dr. Mallard.”

_He died last night night._

_They won’t understand how I know this._

_True, but it’s still good to know._


	4. It Comes in Threes

As soon as Meredith walked into the lab she was spear tackled by Abby. In that brief moment she was over come with a deep sense of relief.

_She’s very contagious with her emotions isn’t she._

_Yes. We should be careful. It’s typically a two way street with people like her._

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoutha-“

“It’s alright Abby.” Meredith pulled her off gently. “Now let’s get to business. That photo McGee sent you, have you any idea what it is?”

“Yes and no.” Abby turned to her computer and pulled the image up on the screen. “So I was able to figure out something but not what it means.” Abby printed out the image and brought it to the table for the two of them to see what she did. “Each of these lines are a fold. See how these all break but line up. And how this one doesn’t break? You fold this one first. Then this one lines up. Then this one.” Abby continued folding until all the lines lined up. The remaining image was a large circle with a crude 3 written in the middle.

“That’s a three. For the third kill.” Gibbs solemnly replied. 

“It appears he has his calling card.” Meredith’s eyebrows pinched in a frustrated scowl.

“I found something else! This was on the pocket of our last victims coat.” Meredith took the small bag containing a single square of card stock from Abby. Embossed on the card were several marks. Akkadian hadn’t been used in several millennia at least. “I have no idea what language it is or what it’s trying to say. I’ll reach out to some friends to see if th-“

“No need. I can read it.” Meredith handed the card back. A look of mild disgust ghosted her features. “It says ‘It Comes in Threes’.”

“You can?” Abby stared at her in awe. “What is it?”

“Yes, it’s Akkadian. It’s very, very old. I learned it Centuries ago.” Meredith gave her a bemused smile. “Do you have anything else for us Abby?”

“Yes I do! Something good, it’ll get us closer to catching this guy.” Abby went back to her computer. “I found a strand of hair on the first victims clothes that didn’t belong to either victim. I had to run it a couple times it kept giving me mixed results.” She typed a couple things on her keyboard and pulled up her match of the DNA. “Belongs to a Randall Crear. He went missing on the coast of Maine two years ago. He was presumed dead since he fell off a boat and was never found. He’s survived by his wife and daughter and they live in Boston. But given the DNA I pulled he is very much not dead and was at the scene of the first two murders.”

“That’s good work Abbs.” Gibbs handed her a large fountain drink that he had been holding.

_Ask her why she had to run the DNA multiple times._

“Why did you have to rerun the DNA? What was the issue?”

“I kept getting canine results.” Abby shrugged.

Meredith and Gibbs made brief eye contact. “Thank you Abby.”

* * *

In the elevator Gibbs and Meredith stood in silence. They both had questions for the other but neither moved. Meredith finally caved and shut the elevator down with the emergency switch. “I don’t like this.”

“Me neither.” Gibbs took a sip of his coffee remaining stoic. “Smells like dogs.”

“True, but a werewolf wouldn’t have killed them, they died while their bodies were cut open. It had to have found them already dead. This is serial killings, across state lines. The FBI will want to be involved.”

“Take the lead, Peaches.” Gibbs took another sip of his coffee. His voice was level but she knew there was apprehension in his thoughts. “If the FBI take it from NCIS we’ll never see any evidence again. IBSD is an international department. You trump them. Then we can have some time to try and solve it.”

“That’s an outrageous misuse. I still can’t clearly say it is supernatural related.” Meredith shook her head and hit the switch for the elevator to keep going. “Our best bet is finding Mr. Crear.”

Gibbs hit the switch shutting off the elevator once more. “Then go get him. We will take a while to find him. You already know where he his. Don’t you?”

“Not quite.”

“But close enough to find him from there. Take the lead and you can bring him in. No questions asked as to how you found him.” Gibbs watched her as she deliberated.

_He is right._

_I know, but we run the risk of crossing a very thin line. This whole affair screams werewolf. But yet it doesn’t, we don’t have a clear distinction yet._

_Although our inclinations are circumstantial at best, it is enough to take the lead. Even if it is for only a short while. This case isn’t going anywhere quickly enough._

_Aye, but I just can’t shake this feeling. Something is wrong._

_I know. I feel it too._

Meredith flipped the switch again as the elevator kicked back on. “IBSD will be taking the lead on this case Jethro. Let the FBI know if you wish. No matter how much they argue, jurisdiction will not change until I say so.”

Gibbs could tell she wasn’t happy about it, but it was their best chance at keeping the case in house. The FBI would assume responsibility and NCIS will never know what happened. The elevator dinged and she walked through the doors before they opened, phasing through the thin metal sheets. She needed to talk to Sherlock before she left. She hoped he was in the bull pen or the morgue as she didn’t have much time to run around searching.

Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Fornell. A smirk crossed his face for a moment. The FBI agent had never met Peaches before, this would be an interesting argument. “Hey Fornell,” he answered the voice on the line. “This is a courtesy call, we got a serial killer loose on Navy bases, but IBSD is taking the lead on the case. Just wanted to keep you in the loop just in case they drop hold on jurisdiction.”

* * *

“How exactly did you say you found him?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Meredith as she walked in with Crear handcuffed and looking no more worse for wear. His clothing was faded and worn but clean. His face was trimmed but not evenly. He was noticeably homeless yet trying his best to upkeep. He looked exhausted, like a weeks sleep would do him well.

“I didn’t Mr. DiNozzo.” Meredith walked past him coldly. Tony was caught slightly off guard. She was irritated by something he just couldn’t tell what. He watched as she made her way towards the interrogation rooms.

* * *

"Why do you think he took the hearts?"

"I do not know Tony." Ziva watched the man closely. Tony glanced at her suspiciously. He knew she knew something, she just wasn't telling.

"Yeah you do."

"No. I do not. Not for sure at least."

"Alright. Gimme your theories."

"No."

"That's a first. Why not? Why aren't you sharing?" Tony playfully poked her arm to get her to look away from the man in interrogations. She merely glared at him before turning back. The door to their side opened quickly letting the light and Special Agent Gibbs into the room.

"Has he said anything?"

"Uh no. No boss. Not a word. He's just sitting there." Gibbs walked back out of the room. Tony turned to Ziva again dropping the subject. "So what technique do you think he's gonna use? I'm gonna go with strong and silent till he snaps and throws the chair."

"No. He is angry. He'll show it, I say he'll go straight to the intimidation."

"You're both wrong." Gibbs stood behind them again holding a new cup of coffee. He walked over to the man controlling the computer. "Hey. We're not going to interrogate tonight, go home it's late." The man nodded and shut off the system, leaving with out question.

"We're not gonna interrogate boss?"

"No. We're not." Gibbs turned on the microphone, letting it feed through. "But she is."

* * *

Meredith walked into the interrogation room file in hand. She closed the door quietly behind her and sat down opposite the man in the room. He eyed her closely, watching how she moved, searching for her every twitch. To his surprise there wasn't a single one. She moved calculated and precise.

"Petty Officer Randal Crear."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Glad to see you're alive and well. Last anyone heard, you had fallen overboard on your friends fishing trip just before sundown. Swam. Into the the twilight sun so they couldn't keep track of where you went. Couldn't follow. Smart." Meredith sighed casually.

"With all due respect ma'am-"

"In all my years, I've learned that what typically follows that phrase shows anything but."

"- why do I have to answer to the Brit?"

"And there it is." She chuckled darkly. The sound sent a shiver down Tony and Ziva. Although she didn't want to admit it, this woman did scare her, Ziva didn't fully trust her yet. Meredith stood and walked around and whispered something into the petty officer's ear. His features remained stoic but he seemed to be fighting some sort of urge. "Now," She sat back into her chair, "let's begin." Meredith pulled out a thin silver dagger and stabbed it into the table so it stood upright.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?"

"Depends." She sat back and laced her hands together on her lap.

"On-on what ma'am?"

"How you answer the following questions. This is no longer an interrogation. This will decide you're fate. Or rather your fate has been decided I'll just find out what it is." She took out several photographs and laid them neatly in front of the petty officer. "Since your very life hangs in the balance,” she gestured to the knife, “I suggest you be completely truthful. If you are doing what I think it is that you're doing. We will figure something out for you. Somewhere safe. For you and your family. I've done it before. However, if I deem you a lost cause... well... let's just say I'll eliminate the problem. It'll be swift and silent."

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Boss. She just threatened our witness."

"No. She made a promise to her witness. IBSD has taken lead on the investigation."

"How long did she have to complain before that happened?" Tony snorted.

"I rather resent that DiNozzo." A voice came up from the corner of the room. "She actually wanted you lot to keep the lead."

"Sherlock." Gibbs nodded his acknowledgment at the man in the chair. "And Tony, it was my idea."

"If you'll all pay attention, I believe the petty officer just recognized my wife. You might learn a thing or two about her.”

"You're who they're calling Queen of the Lost." Randall placed both hands flat on the table, staring into the pictures, reminders of the actions he's committed. Perhaps she would understand him, if he explained. He didn't know what she meant before, what did she think he was doing?

"I’m no queen... not anymore." She pointed at the pictures. "Now focus. Explain Marine."

"Look ma'am I didn't kill them. Alright. I just took the hearts. They were dead they didn't need them, and I figured it was a better alternative." He some how felt relieved to finally explain this to someone. A great weight was being lifted from his chest, something he had been unable to explain since he had turned 20. "Last month was particularly rough. There wasn't enough in the forest for me to hunt and the stench of blood it-" he sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration, "the smell drove me crazy. I couldn't do it that night. I learned that if I focus hard on one target, that's what I'll hunt. So just before I turned I focused only on finding dead bodies. I figured I'd just break into a morgue or dig up a cemetery, something along those lines. When I came to, there was a guy in the room. He was alive but he looked like he was barely hangin onto his sanity."

"What did this man look like?"

"I can do you one better, he told me his name."

"Name." Meredith raised her pen to right it down. Her hearts beating faster as she could clearly hear the name racing across his mind. _It couldn't be?! Why didn't he say anything to us?!What is he looking for?_

_I am unsure. I dare not see that far ahead._

"Not until I get a deal from you. Written and signed." 

"That's not how this works Crear. You know that. A piece of paper won't stop me, you can't stop me. I can just take the information I need by force if I must."

"You're an officer of the law. There's rules you have to follow." The smile he gave Meredith made Ziva want to hit him.

Sherlock shuffled in his chair as they heard Meredith chuckle again. This time with a far darker note. There was a gleam in her eye that rarely showed, one that concerned him at times, her wrath needed to stay in control. 

"I suggest Crear, that you wipe that smug smile off of you're face. I have many tricks up my sleeve. Hell I could kill you right now and everything would be just fine. At least, on my end. I would deny you the right to a quick death if you continue to with hold. I have the information I need to sentence you, the only thing left is to eliminate the problem." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now. Do you want to rethink what you said? I'll give you a moment to organize your thoughts.” She drew another dagger from seemingly thin air and stabbed it into the table just shy of his hand, startling him. “I already know who you saw and his name. I just need you to say it out loud for my friends behind the glass."

"He said his name was John Watson.” Sherlock immediately stood and walked up to the glass. A foreboding feeling began to fall on this case. “He was a Brit like you. He saw what I did. He saw I didn't kill anyone. I haven't. I knew what I was, I knew I was a risk to the Marines. I just didn't know what to do. So I would get medically excused from setting sail every time." In his fear he spilled the rest of his information. "Me, on a boat with hundreds of men and women. You can imagine why that would've been a bad idea. That day on the fishing trip, I figured if I disappeared, if everyone assumed I was dead. The girls could get my benefits. One last thing I could do for them. So I... I jumped over board. Pretended to fall off and drown. Hoping that they'd forget about me."

"We almost did. Now what of John Watson?" Meredith stood and leaned her hands on the table. Anxiety slowly rising.

"He was a medic back home he said. Royal Army, he patched me up and told me that I should lay low. That the right people will find me soon. A Sherlock Holmes and his wife."

"We did. My name is Meredith Holmes. Sherlock is on the other side of the glass. Is that all he said?"

"No. He also said that when you do find me. To give you a message he was scared and worried but he handled it like a marine ma'am. He never let his emotions phase him."

"The message."

“‘They’re coming for knock’. I didn’t really get that part.”

Meredith immediately pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial. “Cas! Cas listen I need to talk t- WHAT?!” She turned and faced Sherlock through the glass as she felt her stomach drop like dead weight.


	5. Break In

> ***DING***

The elevator opened letting a small group of men out to the third floor. Meredith ignored them and walked out to the bull pen, waiting for Sherlock to collect his things. She was furious, why would anyone be targeting them. The thought of Moriarty crossed her mind but this didn’t fit his profile. Dean’s brief description of the room didn’t seem to fit Moriarty, he would have left a riddle or a puzzle, something subtle. Not a shredded mess.

“So someone broke into the bunker?” Sherlock searched around the desks for his new mobile.

“Yes, we have to go and check. Seems they left a message.” Fuming, Meredith began to pace. The group of men from before, approached the bull pen. The shortest stepped forward, a lanyard around his neck stating he was the FBI, come to visit. _Great. Now this._

_We’re in a hurry. Deal with this as calmly as possible. If they believe you are unable to work this case because of Audric’s safety, they will make a case to take it from you._

“Agent Fornell. FBI. I am here to speak with Agent Gibbs.” His voice serious, hiding an annoyed tone. “Where can I find him.”

“Directors office.” Meredith gestured up the stairs. “But your really here for me aren’t you? Meredith Holmes. IBSD.” She pulled out her badge and showed the agent in front of her.

Fornell gave her a bemused look. “We’re here to take back jurisdiction. A serial Killer on American soil doesn’t need to involve... whatever you department does.” He gestured at his men. “Take whatever they have.” Fornell went to turn and leave when suddenly he could no longer control his body. He felt himself turn and face her fully, he watched as his men did the same. They stood at attention facing her. Arms ridged and at their sides.

“No.” Meredith’s eyes shined a bright gold. “I did not allow you to move." Her voice echoed coldly.

_Yvette do not loose yourself._

_These pretentious bastards think they can just walk in and take over!_

_ Control your anger Yvette. Do not let it control you._

Meredith felt Sherlock’s hand on her shoulder, gripping her to reality. Her eyes dimmed back to their normal state. A deep blue as dark as the night sky. Flecks of white crossed her irisesas she looked towards the men in front of her. “Do not think me so foolish as to just let you have your way here. You are mannerless and tactless. You are a guest in this building as much as I am. While you are under this roof, Director Vance holds your leash. If you have an issue with that you can take it up with him.” Meredith turned and began walking to the elevator with Sherlock in tow.

In that moment Fornell was released from what ever bond held him. His heart rate slowly returned to it’s regular pace. A harsh pounding filled his head as a voice echoed in his mind. ‘ _Touch anything in regards to my case without my consent, and they will never find you._ ’ The warning was final and absolute. There was something about this threat that left him motionless.

“Fornell! Back to earth.” Gibbs waved his hand in front of his face. "What are you doing here?"

'I-I w-w-was just-" He staggered over his words trying his best to regain his composure, "How can you work with her?!"

"Easy, just do as she says. You tried to take the case, didn't you?" Gibbs began collecting his things, it was late but Noct could be in danger. He would join Sherlock and Meredith in checking out what had happened.

"Y-yeah-"

Gibbs threw his jacket on and walked up to the FBI Agent. "Yeah Fornell? How’d that go?" He turned away and walked briskly to the elevator. He pulled his phone out and dialed for Peaches.

“Boss! Wait up!” DiNozzo rushed to the elevator catching it just in time. “I’m going too, I wanna make sure the kids alright.” He responded to his boss’s questioning look.

* * *

The Bunker. Home for the Winchester’s and a second for Meredith. The impenetrable fortress had an innocent enough exterior, but hid generations of information, and rooms enough for a small army. It was a massive building, most of which lay underground. It felt safe, from everything evil in the world. That was until today.

“How did they get in Dean?” Meredith passed her hand over the shredded scraps of wallpaper that clung to the walls. Her fingers traced the deep gouges in the concrete, going an easy three centimeters deep in some places. The room, her room, lay in shambles. Down and feathers dusted every surface and continued to fall from the lopsided, broken ceiling fan. The three remaining wicker paddles drooped, as if it had been exposed to intense heat. The heavy Persian rug was pulled out from under the bed and torn to shreds atop the broken mahogany bed frame. What was left of the mattress was scattered throughout the room along with the rest of the broken furniture.

“I was hoping you’d be able to tell. It wasn’t a demon. There’s an iron demon trap under the floor boards of every room. The sonnavabitch would still be here if it was.” Dean pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Meredith. “This was stuck on the door... using that.” Dean pointed at the large thorn or quill that protruded from the inside of the door.

Meredith unfolded the paper, it was thick and parchment-like. The letters were embossed and scorched into the paper, yet did not burn through to the other side. The words were hand written in an elegant script. Once again in Akkadian. “It comes in Three’s, begun by he, a debt is owed, and there bestowed, a soul for trade, a promise made, it comes in threes, it ends with he-O”

“Well that’s ominous.” 

“Very astute of you Sammy.” Meredith sighed and folded the paper again. She placed it in an evidence bag and sealed it. “Whatever it is, it’s either really smart, or really old.” She reached and grabbed hold of the what had nailed it to the door and tugged but it wouldn’t give, she fully wrapped her hand around it and yanked with a fair amount of strength, successfully pulled out the thorn. The door shattered from the force imbued. “Both possibilities are dangerous.” She dropped it into an evidence bag and sealed it.

Meredith handed Sherlock the bag and stood at the center of the room. Her eyes went bright gold and her pupils narrowed vertically. Her vision scanned the entirety of the room. She would gesture towards different warding spells placed around them, illuminating them and burning them into the concrete walls. She looked down to the floor and stopped. “Dean.”

“What is it Wings?”

“The Devils trap in this room is broken.”

“What? How?!” Concern rang in Deans voice, how long had it been like that? How did it break in the first place? “It’s in solid concrete!”

“Well... they broke that too.” Meredith motioned both her hands upwards. The floorboards bent to her will and lifted off the floor revealing a large crack in the foundation. The crack ran across the top of the iron devils trap crossing the outer circle of the seal twice. At both points the iron had snapped, the tips of the bars flared out. “What ever did this found a weakness in the iron and exploited it. But it would have had to get close first. It’d be best if I check all the rooms just to be sure.”

* * *

“So, you can kick my butt at chess too huh?” Tony leaned back from the small table. He had his king and a bishop left, while Noct still had a handful of pieces. “How’d you do it?”

“It’s accepting the losses. Sacrificing certain things to gain other openings! So instead of protecting this bishop in turn eight you should have let me take it and saved your knight and your tower. Those are your best pieces since you’re more focused on the attack than defending.” Noct pointed at parts of the board where Tony’s pieces had been. 

Gibbs stood by the door of the large iron cell. He had never been to the Winchester’s so called bunker but it definitely lived up to the name. However every fortress has a weakness, and it appears one was found today. He had a gut feeling that wouldn’t leave him. Something was off about everything in this case. John Watson didn’t seem to be a man to simply run off without saying anything. This was something Sherlock had made clear. So him showing up at the scene of a crime that Sherlock would work, and specifically state that his son was being targeted. It seemed too direct. Too coincidental.

A light ringing of metal caught Gibbs attention. He motioned to Tony to gear up. Both agents pulled out their pistols. Tony stood from his seat and protectively guarded Noct from the door. Gibbs, inched towards the entrance, not crossing the threshold. The ringing metal on metal grew more consistent and louder.

Noctis peered past Tony and out the door. He adjusted his sight to see the lurking figure more clearly. He hesitated before taking off past Tony to where Gibbs was standing. Tony reached out and grabbed his arm but his hand went through the boy. Noctis phased to the door right as the figure lurched forwards towards the agent. Noct grabbed the door and slammed it shut in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs blinked. It all happened almost instantaneously. The door shut with a resounding slam echoing throughout the hall. The creature could barely be seen through the slits on the door. It banged against the door over and over again. Noct stood by panting lightly taking a step back with each thud. He turned to face the agents and his eyes shone a bright grey almost silver, a look of sheer terror painted his face. Tony reached out and grabbed him, holding him close. “Gibbs what is that thing?!”

Gibbs didn’t reply. He walked up to the slit, the barrel of his gun fit perfectly through it. He fired two rounds each time the creature threw its mass into the door. It howled in pain as the shots met their target. After a the fourth shot the snarling beast stopped crashing its weight into the door. It was wounded but not dead. It’s labored breathing was the only sound to fill the room. The breaths were staggered and raspy, then after a few uneasy moments, it spoke. “Fit per tres.” The harsh gravel in the voice sent shivers down their spines. “Fit per tres.”

“What is it saying?” Tony whispered through his fear.

“Quid facit?” Noct’s voice rang as it echoed down the hall.

“FIT PER TRES!” It shouted through the hall back in response. It seemed to be further away.

“QUID FACIT!?” Noct walked out from behind Tony, his voice shaking.

“Oboros.” The raspy voice whispered. “Ille venationes.”


	6. A Mother Scorned

Noct regained some of his composure. The creature had left them all shaken but only he knew what it had said. He could still sense the creature, it was wandering some tunnels built beneath the bunker. That must be how it got to their room.

“Noct, what was it saying?” Gibbs walked up to the boy once he was sure the door was barred properly.

Noct looked up at him, there was fear in his eyes but a fire was burning there too. “It said ‘it comes in threes.’ Then when I asked what does it said Oboros.” Noct looked away. He didn’t like the sound of the name. There was an old sense to it. “Then before it left, it said ‘He hunts.’ Then he went down some tunnels.”

“How did you understand it?” Tony walked over to the door and peered out of the slits. “And how do you know it’s gone?”

“Dad said Latin is critical to learn. Since it’s the base of most languages.”

“It was speaking Latin?” Gibbs pulled his phone out to check for service. They were many feet under ground, he didn’t expect to really get any.

“Yes. It was very old. The silver in your bullets hurt it, but it won’t kill it.” Noct walked over to a small panel on the wall. The rusted panel was covered in symbols and runes burned into the metal. He hit the panel just under the handle before pulling hard on it and yanked it open. “It’s not gone Tony. Only hidden. I think it’s here for me, it’s waiting.” He stepped away from the panel to reveal a phone. “You can use this Gibby. It’s a land line so you don’t have to worry about service.”

“Wait silver bullets boss?” Tony stepped away from the door, half expecting the creature to show up again.

Gibbs just stared at the phone. It had four buttons all labeled but the writing was faded. “Noct, you wouldn’t happen to know which button does what.”

“Uuuummmm, I think the second one rings the library.” Noct ran up to the phone and stood on the tips of his toes inching higher to the device. He couldn’t see the labels. “Can you not read them?”

“No bud, they’re faded.” Gibbs pressed the second button and waited. The line rang and rang waiting for anyone on the other end.

“Gibby.” Noct tugged on Jethro’s shirt. DiNozzo followed the boy’s gaze to the wall opposite them. “Gibby, something’s there...” He pointed at a small crack in the iron.

Gibbs hung up the phone and pushed Noct behind him. He leveled his gun at the wall. The crack began to spread slowly at first before shattering across the wall in an echoing **BOOM**. Debris scattered around them, Gibbs covered Noct as much as possible but all three were coughing from the settling dirt and dust. A pitch black gaping tunnel was revealed, a thick black misty smoke seeped slowly out from the opening. A guttural growl of a voice made Noct’s skin crawl as it echoed through the cell. “Et accipe puerum.”

Six glowing yellow eyes blinked into existence.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Prior**

* * *

“Dean there are tunnels all over the place! Yet the only one they got all the way through on was our room.”

“I don’t know Wings. I never heard anything.” Dean shook his head. He was annoyed. The bunker was supposed to be safe! Always!

Meredith stared down at the ground below them. Feeling the earth under her hand. “There’s creatures downstairs.” Meredith opened her golden eyes, she looked right at Sherlock. “I want to get to Noct now but there are other things still in the tunnels. From what I sense the door to their cell is closed and it can’t get through. We should sneak in from behind and take them out.” She stood and straightened herself out. 

“This does not feel like the work of a demon.” Cas was watching Meredith as she stood perfectly still. What ever this was had her scared. Not just worried, there was a fear present that he’d never seen before.

“Aye. Trouble is, I don’t know what they are, but they feel old.”

“Old?”

“Yes, it’s a magic I’ve not felt in centuries. We will have to be careful, come.” Meredith briskly walked toward the iron staircase leading down to the cell Noctis was in, with everyone in tow. As they descended, the familiar homely atmosphere changed. Walls turned to stone and bed rock, the lighting became dim and scarce. Dean eventually pulled out a small torch from his pocket and clicked it on.

Once down below, Meredith motioned for them to stop and quiet down. She drew her short swords and the others followed her lead drawing their own weapons. Soft muttering could be heard from not too far away. It sounded like light sobbing. As they approached the source more voices seemed to join in.

Meredith adjusted her vision and what stood before them made her skin crawl. They were surrounded by these tall lanky naked creatures. They were humanoid in form but incorrectly proportioned. Their arms reached down to their knees and long needle-like nails at the end of each finger seemed to extend their already deadly reach. Grey parchment skin covered their sickly emaciated bodies. Showing each rib and bone. These were once humans but it felt like that was a millennia ago. They stood scattered throughout the bunker, hunched over and sobbing.

Meredith pointed at Dean’s flashlight, Dean quickly clicked it off but in the silence, the sound of the torch echoed down the hall. The sobbing noises stopped and they all stood in deadly silence.

* * *

Noct grabbed both Gibbs and DiNozzo by the arm and did something he had never done before. Gibbs was met with the familiar sensation, but Tony lost his breath as an insane pressure surrounded him and just as it was about to become too much the pressure released. Tony’s knees buckled, as the ground seemed to rush up to meet him. Gibbs reached down and helped him up. “Get up, you’ll get sick if you stay down. Trust me.”

“Hurry we need to go inside!” Noct ran up to the door, the sun was just beginning to creep up as the morning came.

“Where are we?” Tony did his best to walk but Gibbs had to help him taking some of his weight and following Noct to the door.

“I’m home.” Noct opened the door to the building of 221, he walked up some of the steps but was stopped, Gibbs left Tony to lean against the door frame as Gibbs pulled his gun back off it’s holster. The welcome mat was askew and the door to 221B was partially open.

“Noct we shouldn’t be here.” Gibbs whispered, realizing he could see his breath. The building had gotten incredibly cold, Gibbs felt his skin crawl with unease. “They knew you’d come here.”

“We did, but we didn’t think he’d bring you two.” The voice echoed through the building. Tony regained his balance and hid Noct behind him, pulling his gun out. Gibbs reached into his pocket and took out a clip and tossed it to Tony.

“Replace your clip. Those bullets you have now won’t work.” Gibbs slowly backed out towards the door. Just as they reached the frame there was a large explosion from the outside throwing them all back deeper into the house. Noct hit his head on the banister knocking him out cold. Tony landed just next to him and was able to block some of the debris that fell. Gibbs fell down into a deep dark hole that was made by the explosion collapsing the ground.

Tony heard large heavy foot steps approaching them at a steady pace. He started to reach for his gun which had landedjust out of reach but the footsteps grew closer. Tony went to stand but a heavy blow on his back knocked him breathless. Then another blow to the head made everything go dark.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

* * *

Meredith motioned for them all to stay behind but pointed at Cas. He appeared in front of her and watched her movements as she gestured the plan of attack. Cas nodded and waited for her signal. She prepared her self drawing her swords quietly. When suddenly she felt Andrela’s discomfort and fear.

_What is it Andrela?_

_It’s Audric. I can’t sense him anymore._

_...what?...._

> _***vrrt*vrrrt*** _

Meredith pulled her phone out of her pocket to silence it quickly but it was too late. All of the horrid creatures turned to face her and started screeching at them.

“Shit they caught us! Go Sam!” Dean pushed Sam and Sherlock up the steps. They didn’t know what they were fighting and going in blind was something only Cas and Wings could survive.

Sherlock turned to face his wife who was staring at her phone with a blank face. He couldn’t make out the image she was looking at but he felt a terrible sense of dread. The creatures began running toward Meredith and Cas, who was still patiently waiting her signal. He began loosing faith in her as they grew closer and closer when suddenly a strong gust of wind began to whirl around them. Electrical charges zapped at the ground around her as the column of air grew stronger and stronger ripping at the walls and ceiling. The very earth began to quake as the ceiling gave way digging upwards toward the sky.

Cas took hold of Dean who was holding both Sam and Sherlock. He teleported all of them outside. Then Meredith began screaming. It was full of pain, anguish and sorrow. But to Sherlock it was also a cry of hatred. It was so painfully emotional that Sherlock began to cry as well. There were very few things that would make a mother scream in such an agonizing way. And Sherlock was terrified of what it was she saw. A part of him didn’t want to know. To continue to live in the ignorance of this pain because he didn’t think his heart would be able to bear it.

They watched in a terrified awe as the column of air that surrounded her dug straight through and towered into the sky. Every single creature that was in the tunnels and deep in the bunkers were being whipped around in the tornado she created. Sherlock hoped she wouldn’t try to wipe them, he didn’t know if she would be able to come back from this if she did. Sherlock felt a drop of liquid hit his face, he wiped at it and was petrified at the sight of it being blood. Dean was also starting to feel droplets. “What is she doing?” Sherlock started to walk towards her but Dean took his shoulder and stopped him.

“We can’t. You’ll get shredded. Just like those things.” Dean pointed at the creatures swirling around in the stream of air. The tornado began to turn red from the blood as the creatures were stripped of their skin and muscles. Meredith’s was not the only scream of agony to fill the night. The creatures screeched with their last breaths. Until it was just Meredith’s voice that was heard.

The column of air had since become one of blood. Her screaming stopped, and the cyclone slowed and dropped its contents in a bloody circle around her. She hovered at the center high above them. She had changed, she wasn’t in her casual clothing or even her blue gown that appears at times. She was in a long black dress, the train stretched far behind her and a golden insignia emblazoned on the train that caught the light. Her wings and tail were perfectly still which defied all laws of physics.

Sherlock watched as she just floated there. Like a dark omen in the night sky. Meredith glided down to just in front of them, her eyes were different, no longer were her pupils shining any color, they were just pitch black. Black masses floating in white. “Darling?” Sherlock approached her slowly, he hated to admit that he was terrified, but he couldn’t leave her alone in this sorrow that consumed her. He wouldn’t. His hands were shaking as he reached out to her. “Darling, what... happened?”

Meredith locked eyes with him and stretched out her hand containing her mobile. Sherlock took it and the moment he did a column of fire engulfed her, he covered his eyes and shielded himself until it passed. Once it died down Sherlock glanced back over at his wife but she was nowhere to be seen. Did he actually see what he thought he did? A strange marking had appeared on the left side of her neck, a strange circular symbol that somewhat resembled Gallifreyan but it had begun to web across her skin. He looked at the phone and froze in horror. There on the screen was his son, laying face down and in a pool of blood.


	7. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****CW: Torture****

“TONY PLEASE STOP!” Noct cried out.

“No!” Tony ran at their captor and tried to kick him but he got backhanded again. Tony hit the wall of the cave hard, knocking the wind out of him.

The giant man that had abducted them still held Noct by the collar, who was struggling against his hold. “Enough!” It’s thick raspy voice shouted at Tony who had refused to stay down.

Tony stood again, he felt a small trickle of blood start to drip down the side of his head. “No. No I’m not gonna stop. I’m gonna do everything I can to keep you from hurting that kid.” Tony ran at him again trying to throw all of his weight into him.

“Your actions are futile.” The giant man punched Tony hard in the stomach and sent him flying at the wall again. This time Tony took longer to get up. The man took out his knife and moved to stab the boy.

Noct wasn't scared anymore. Like what mum says. Sometimes you have to grow up a little faster than intended. This is what she meant. Maybe... He could of fought the big man but with his small size it wouldn't have made much of a difference. 

His Grandfather had told him that if the time came, to not be afraid. To let everything go. So he did. He told him that he might skip a few steps because he wasn't fully Gallifreyan but he also said it wasn't supposed to happen yet. Not for another 100 years. Desperate times called for desperate measures. What would come next would be unknown. He didn't know if he would look the same just a little bit older? Or if he'd look like a new person entirely. He thought that would be ok. He didn't like being useless. He didn't like being so small. His grandfather told him to be a kid as long as possible, but he didn't want to be anymore. He wanted to catch up with his brain. He could solve complex equations and think with foresight. He had a mind that was several years older but stuck in the body of an infant, he mispronounced words constantly and he was tired of it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted people to take him serious when he had an idea. He wanted to make his parents proud. So he didn't fight the big man, Noct let him shove the knife into his side instead of warping away like his mother had taught him. He heard Tony yell at the ugly man to stop but it was no use. Soon, Noct would save Tony, just as Tony tried to saved him.

* * *

Tony's eyes grew wide with disbelief. He didn't know what to say. He's seen his fair share of death but this was never something he would ever unsee. That little boy had done nothing wrong. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He shuddered, he didn't know if it was from sadness, from regret of not being able to stop him, or from fear of what Noct's parents will do.

"You shouldn't have done that." He managed to spit out the words through the blood in his mouth. Tony was seeing red as the rage bubbled up he didn't even feel the tears streaking his face. He tried to stand but his strength was failing him. He could feel the blood slowly dripping down his back from the cuts on his wrists. "You'll be so bad of a shape you'll wish you were dead!"

"I know the consequences of my actions. I've accepted them. The Cursed One will judge me and kill me but I will be deemed a worthy servant to my master." The raspy voice echoed through out the damp cave. The creature turned to face him and started towards Tony. "You are next... and I will enjoy skinning you." It bolted. It was so fast Tony didn't have time to properly react. He was hit once, twice, by the third he was bleeding profusely from the side of his head. "Before we actually start. There's something I need to do." It took out what looked like a phone and took a picture of Noct laying still in a pool of his blood. "Now your all mine." Tony tried to wiggle out of his reach but failed. He was picked up and dragged further into the cave.

* * *

Noct felt so weak. He wasn't sure if this was right. He found he was fighting the urge to sleep. Was he supposed to? He realized that perhaps going at this alone wasn't the best idea. He had read in several books that dying felt cold which made sense medically speaking. Loosing blood meant loosing heat, but he felt the opposite. He began getting this intense heat where that creature had stabbed him, it began moving through his veins and burning as it spread across his body. He tried holding in a yelp from the pain and shut his eyes tight. He hoped he wouldn't draw attention, he wanted this to go quickly since he didn't know how much more time Tony had left. 

The heat continued getting intense until Noct couldn't hold it in anymore. He yelled out in pain. He realized his voice didn't sound the same as before. He could feel his body changing slowly. His wings burst out of his jacket growing three sizes with one last burst of bright purple light. He laid gasping, clutching his side where he had been stabbed. He stood slowly he was much taller now. He looked at himself, his clothes had stayed the same size but he didn't fit in them any more. Luckily the pants had a stretch seam on the waist, they were still very tight and near unbearable. He bent down and ripped the pants into shorts. The shirt was far too small. He looked around and saw some clothes from the creature’s last few victims. Among the pile he found a black shirt that was a bit too big but wasn't covered in blood. He took off his, ripped slits in the back of the new one and put it on. It fell to just above his knees and the sleeves were way too long.

He normally didn't care but he didn't want this to affect his fighting. He tore at the shirt easily to get it all the right length. He took the left over fabric and tied it around the cut on his wrist that didn't seem to stop bleeding. He knew it wasn't near a main artery so he didn't worry too much. He stood as tall as he could. His shoes hurt his feet but he would have to deal with that.

_**How did mum do it? How did she summon a weapon?**_ He thought about what he wanted. He wanted a sword like his mum had. He wanted to fight just like her, since he had learned everything just by watching her, but he didn't know how she drew a sword.

_**You have to imagine it.** _

"I'm sorry?" His own voice startled him. It sounded older than five, which he expected but it was kinda gravely. "Who's there?"

**_Stop talking out loud._** That voice was different. In his head. It was deep and old sounding, it didn't sound like Andrela. _**No. I'm not her, but I know her.**_

_**Who are you?** _

_**We can figure that out later. Right now you need to save your friend. You'll need a weapon for that.** _

_**How do I do it? I don't know how?**_ Noct stared at his hands.

_**Imagine what you're going to do to that thing, and with what.** _

Noct focused on a plan of attack. He already knew how to phase through people, all thanks to mum, there was most of his defense. He figured he'd stick to what he knew. **_No point trying to complicate things. Good. Now what about your weapon._** Noct look down at his hands again. He was partial to the sword like his mum but he didn't know enough about swordplay. He could try a gun, like his father, but he wouldn't know how to fight with that. He knew how to use a bo staff. **_That'll do for now. Get your friend to a weapon and he can take care of the rest._**

Noct focused on something simple. Just a pole. That's all he needed. He could feel the air around him start to crackle with static as it seemed to wrap around him blowing his hair away from his face. Which he just realized had gained a fair length to it. **_Focus Audric._**

He closed his eyes and imagined the staff he wanted. He felt something begin to form until there was an even weight balancing in his right hand. He opened his eyes to see it, but he became instantly distracted by everything having a strange violet tinge to it. He could see clearly in the dark. Not like before when it was just kind of brighter. This was clear as day. He could focus on every minute detail on the surface of a rock four meters away. He could accurately count the legs on a millipede off in the distance. He could even hear it's every step if he focused. **_Now's not the time. Look for your friend._**

_**Right.** _

Noct focused past the walls. He listened carefully. Off to the left he could hear water from a drain pipe. To the right he could hear something heavy being dragged. **_Focus on the floor. What do you feel?_**

**_Vibrations. Footsteps?_ **

**_ Good. How many people? _ **

**_One. Two. One walking the other being dragged. TONY!_ **

**_Go_**.

Noct ran in the direction of the footsteps. He caught up surprisingly quickly and quietly began to follow. He stayed close to the creature as it walked up to alarge open section of the cave. Noct stopped at the mouth and stayed to the shadows. He had to wait for an opening. He gripped the staff tightly and crouched, ready to fight. He knew this thing was fast but, he was faster. He just couldn't get caught.

The monster dropped Tony near the north wall of the room. Noct focused on him and saw how bad of shape he was in. He was still full of rage and hate for his kidnapper. The adrenaline was all that was keeping him awake right now. Noct had to try to find a way to help him kill the monster. It was the only way.

**_Is there a way I can summon a knife and give it to Tony?_** He recalled how his mothers swords dissolved as soon as they left her hands.

**_ No. A Time Lord's weapons can only be wielded by themself or an Anchor, but we are not strong enough for that bond. _ **

**_Al-alright?_ **

**_ You can summon a knife and free him though. _ **

**_Good point._ **

Noct moved closer to Tony and quietly crouched just behind him. "Tony... Don't move a muscle until I say go. Ok?"

* * *

Tony woke with a start. The loss of blood was starting to take its toll. He was getting dizzy and was finding it difficult to focus. He heard his name whispered just behind him. It sounded like Noct but not. He was hearing the dead now. Great. "Don't move a muscle until I say go. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Tony hadn't meant to reply sarcastically but he just wasn't having it. He needed to kill this thing somehow. Make it pay for what it did. He needed to get fre-

"Stay still." Tony watched from the corner of his eye, with utter amazement as Noct snuck back into the shadows. He looked a little different but Tony could barely see in the dark. He removed the remainder of the cut rope and sat on his knees, hiding his hands behind his back. The creature had found the knife it had been looking for, and was now headed right towards him. Little did it know, that so was Noct.


	8. Lost

An enormous tower of flames erupted from thin air just outside the NCIS building, the force set off car alarms all over the lot. People ran in fear as the scorched ground came into view, at the center stood Meredith, her wings spread wide in its usual proud display. Her tail wrapped around her legs elegantly.She looked around. The building had been evacuated already. She knew at least one of the creatures was here, and she needed answers. 

“Meredith!!” Ziva ran towards her. “Meredith as soon as you all left a monster attacked the buildi-“ she cut herself off, taken aback by the look she received. She found herself utterly petrified. Meredith gave off an ominous feeling and for a moment she wondered if perhaps she wasn’t a monster herself.

“Where is it Ziva?” Merediths emotionless voice echoed as she spoke to her.

Ziva’s throat closed up she seemed unable to speak. She noticed a black marking on Meredith’s neck, a circular symbol but it was spreading. Little tendrils of what looked like black ink began to trickle down her neck and up her cheek. Was this what Sherlock meant by loosing herself? Ziva pointed up towards the top floor of the building.

Meredith flapped and jumped towards the building. The concrete beneath her cracked from the push leaving a small crater in the scorched ground where she had once stood. Ziva watched Meredith plunge into the glass wall. SWAT ran up to her shouting instructions to get out of the vicinity but she found her voice in time to stop them. “Don’t go in there! Tell the Director that Meredith went in before you step foot inside!” One of the SWAT team members radioed in the message expecting to be able to proceed, until they heard the order to stand down and maintain a perimeter around the building.

Ziva ran back to Ducky and McGee, both of which had horribly worried faces. “What is it?”

“Abby. I can’t find her anywhere!” McGee put his phone up to his ear for the ninth time.

Ziva took out her phone to dial Meredith when suddenly the building shook. A monumental crack ran down the side of the building, shattering glass as it went. Then a blinding light began to form inside the building.

* * *

“Sherlock answer the phone!!” The Doctor shouted at the phone connected to his TARDIS. The TARDIS has picked up a dangerous spike in a magic he hadn’t seen in centuries. It shook violently as it quickly transported him back to earth. Yvette was in grave danger.

* * *

Sherlock fell to his knees. Noct. He couldn’t believe it. He refused too. There might still be a chance. Yes. Maybe he regenerated like Meredith did. He refused to accept this until he saw it with his own eyes. Cas appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Before Sherlock could register what had happened. He was kneeling outside the NCIS building. He looked around and saw Ziva, McGee, and Dr. Mallard all staring intently at the building. “Sherlock. There is a possibility he is still alive. Right now we need to focus on Yvette. She will loose herself in her rage and she may not come back the same. If at all.” Cas looked up at the building as another section of it broke off and began floating nearby. Meredith could be seen clearly as she was face to face with-

“Is there two of her?!” McGee shouted, “How do we know which one is the real one?!”

“One is a Mimic. It can copy her moves and abilities however it is only temporary. When they run out of energy they revert back to their true form, which is still dangerous.” Cas replied, “as for which one is the real one, it’s that one. The one in the black dress.”

Sherlock stood from his spot still clutching the phone. He angrily wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. “How can we drain it’s energy quicker?” Sherlock watched both Meredith’s stand perfectly still, waiting for the other to make the next move.

“Silver.” Cas reached an arm out and a sniper rifle came flying into his hand. He handed it to Sherlock. Sherlock reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a hand gun magazine and handed it to Cas as he knelt down again to test the shot from where he was. The magazine in Cas’ hand glowed bright white changing into a smaller clip with larger bullets. Sherlock took it and replaced the existing bullets with the new silver ones.He pulled the hammer and knelt taking aim. 

“He doesn’t have clear view.” Ziva whispered under her breath.

Sherlock zoomed in on on his wife, she raised her hand and pointed at the Mimic with one sword. A black light started forming a circular mass at the tip. Sherlock moved the scope onto the mimic which was beginning to take steps back. He lined up the sights and moved to pull the trigger. Then suddenly the mimic of his wife shot backwards into the wall of the building out of Sherlock’s sights. “What is happening in there?”

“We have to stop her!” The Doctor ran past Sherlock before he could stop him. He watched his Father-in-Law make it inside before the building gave a shake as debris fell from the upper floors blocking the entrance.

* * *

The Doctor covered his face while the dust and dirt settled. Yvette was in trouble and he needed to help. As he approached the stairs he heard a small cry from down below. He hesitated. Yvette needed to be pulled back to reality but someone could be hurt. He sighed and ran down the steps. He had no idea where he was or what the building was. “Hello?!” His voice echoed down the dusty hallways as the building shook again knocking him down to the ground. He got up once the building stopped shaking. “Hello! Is anyone down here?!”

“Help! I’m stuck!” The Doctor turned to where the voice came from and ran down a hallway into what appeared to be a laboratory. A young woman lay trapped under some equipment that had fallen over. He rushed over to her and began lifting the machine. “Just a bit more, my leg’s almost loose.” They both strained against the weight until the woman was able to slip out completely. “Thank you! I’ve been yelling for a while.” She hugged the Doctor lightly. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Meredith.” The Doctor gave her a concerned look. “I have to help her, you get yourself somewhere safe. The entrance I came in from was caved in. Is there some other way you can exit?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to go anywhere alone. I want to help you. My name’s Abby.”

“You can call me Doctor.” He shook her hand and pulled her in as he covered her head the building shook again knocking more ceiling tiles on them. “We have to get up there. Come.” The Doctor ran back out into the hall and up the steps. Abby pointed in the direction the shouting was coming from.

“Meredith!” Abby shouted as she rounded the corner towards what was left of the bullpen. She froze. An overwhelming fear filled her and she felt cold to her bones. 

The Doctor ran past her, chunks of the building were detached, floating ominously above them, as if suspended in air. At the center of the bullpen lay what was left of two different mimics. Meredith stood above them with both swords drawn at her sides, they dripped a thin watery black blood. She stared down the last creature which was heavily wounded and trying to crawl away. It had taken the form of Sherlock.

_‘Well that answers that concern. He isn’t her Anchor. Not that he ever could be.’_ He watched his daughter with great unease, he wouldn’t be able to stop her from killing it, but he would have to bring her back after. It would be a difficult task. He turned to Abby, “Hide. Anywhere sturdy.” Abby nodded and headed to the mouth of the hallway and knelt down at the foot of the arch. He heard the mimic hiss as it changed forms again. He glanced at it and reflexively took a step back. It had turned to its true form. A thin tall lanky humanoid creature towered over Meredith. It’s long arms seemed to be even longer because of the dagger like nails on each finger, they dragged along the ground. It faced Meredith and swiped at her almost instantaneously. It moved so quickly the Doctor couldn’t see it, but Meredith did. Meredith saw everything. She gently swiped one sword up and barely tapped the creature. She murmured something and the Mimic shot backwards embedding itself into what was left of the wall causing the building to shake once again. Meredith spun and swung her sword letting go at its full momentum, it flew directly into the creatures chest. She snapped her fingers and the creature was consumed by flames. It seemed to scream in agony as it writhed in pain unable to remove itself from the wall.

The Doctor watched his daughter as the screams continued. The reflection of the flames flickered in her cold dark eyes. It was almost all pupil. There was no vivid color. Only darkness. The wind blew and her hair moved and that’s when he saw it. His greatest fear. A mark burned into her neck. The circular symbol had begun to spread as tendrils of it grew from her neck down her left shoulder and up onto her face. It moved and flowed on it’s own.

He figured her anger was too much for even Andrela to keep at bay. He feared for what Yvette had done to her. The creature’s screams had long since stopped. The Doctor began his approach. Slowly step by step he thought of what he would say. “Princess?” At the sound of his voice she made a quick gesture with her hand as the flaming sword removed itself from the wall and was flying right at him.


	9. I’m Your Son

Tony readied himself to fight off the giant man. He glanced at Noct approaching from behind. “Dodge now!” Noct yelled as the man swung his knife at the agent. Tony rolled out of the way and stood, now free from his restraints. He prepared to fight but had no weapon he kept an eye on Noct who was wailing on the giant with a heavy pole. He could hear the painful impacts as Noct twirled the bo staff with grace hitting all the vital points to knock the creature down. Only, it wouldn’t go down. Tony searched the area and found another knife. He whistled at Noct who took the cue and spun the staff so that he was able to hold the beast’s chin up exposing its throat. Tony ran at it and stabbed it in the throat below it’s left ear and sliced towards its right. Thick red blood poured from its neck as it struggled to breath. Noct stayed holding its neck open.

“Noct you can get off it!” Tony tried to get the boy to jump off but he wouldn’t listen. Tony saw his eyes flash a brilliant purple as he twisted the staff until there was an audible crack. The giant mans body went limp. Noct let go then and dropped to the ground panting.

“That’s a golem.” He said between pants. “I don’t know how to make sure they stay dead. That’s mum’s thing.” He bent over and rested his hands on his knees. “We need to get out of here. These pants and shoes are killing me.” Tony got a good look at him now that they weren’t fighting for their lives. He seemed older, closer to 9 or 10. He was taller and a bit more built. He could see the strain on the clothing as they barely fit him. “I can’t. I can’t do it.” Noct sat down and pulled off the shoes as he sighed in relief. “I’ll go barefoot for now. That was absolutely horrid.”

“Hey. What are you? Your mom has wings. You come back to life?” Tony sat down next to him and took of his own shoes to pull off his socks. He turned them inside out and handed them to Noct. “Here. Better than barefoot at least.” Tony put his shoes back on. Noct nodded his thanks and slid the socks on.

“I have wings too.” Noct spread them wide, he noted their new width, they were no where near the size of his mother’s, but he felt they could carry him for much longer and higher. He saw the oncoming questionson Tony’s face. “We can talk about it later. We have to find Gibby.” Noct laughed through his nose. It sounded so strange to say that now. “We have to find Gibbs.” He stood and helped Tony up. “We came from over there, but I don’t know where he fell.”

“Let me try calling him.”

“It’s no use your phones broken.” Noct replied as Tony opened a blank phone.

**_ You can search for him the same way you did Tony. Even if he’s not moving he should be breathing. _ **

**_Ok. Just need to focus right?_ **

**_ Yes. _ **

Noct inhaled and closed his eyes. He felt a slight breeze pick up and swirl around him, he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the static charges zapped at the ground near his feet. He heard Tony take a few steps back as Noct exhaled, the breeze died away and he opened his eyes. Once again the world shined clear as day with a calming violet hue. **_Ok. How do I look for him? If he’s immobile I can’t hear him._**

**_ Focus your mind on looking beyond what you see. Focus on what your looking for. _ **

Everything blurred as he looked around focusing as the TARDIS in his mind told him. The odd shapes and colors disorientated him, making it difficult to really tell what he was looking at. Then he saw a vaguely slumped form laying in the distance. **_Is that him?_**

**_ I believe so. Just be sure to take your companion with you. _ **

“Tony! I think I found him.” Noct turned to face him, and Tony took another step back. Noct’s eyes had started to glow a brilliant purple. It’s like neon! Tony couldn’t snap out of his state of awe. Noct grabbed hold of Tony’s shoulder and warped him again. They appeared at another part of the cave system and once again Tony fell to the floor the moment he was able to breathe. He coughed and looked up at Noct who was still standing looking around the area. He pointed at some rubble nearby. “Tony help me he’s under there!”

“Yeah. Coming.” Tony coughed again, slowly pushing himself up off the floor. He staggered over to where Noct was moving the rubble around. Slowly they revealed Gibbs but he was still trapped underlarge pieces of floorboard. Tony tried to lift it but it would barely budge an inch. “Noct think you can pull Gibbs out?” Tony strained to get the words out.

“Not without hurting him he’s still pinned. Here let’s trade.” Noct placed both hands on the floor planks and lifted. Tony let go, unperturbed, he figured super strength would be something he and his mother had. He bent down and pulled Gibbs free from the rubble. Tony took his full weight and before he could register anything else Noct put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and warped them out of London. Tony was starting to grow used to the sensation but it still brought him to is knees.

“TONY!” He regained his vision again and looked up to see Ziva running to him and helping him up. “Tony where did you come from?! What’s wrong with Gibbs!? Tony you’re injured!” Ziva helped him lay Gibbs down onto the floor. “Dr. Mallard!” Ducky ran over and began inspect Gibbs’ condition. 

Noct knelt down besides the doctor, “Will he be alright Ducky?”

“Yes he should be alright. It seems as though he merely lost consciousness by some form of blunt trauma. Tony however, we should treat your wounds.” Ducky began working on Tony not registering the change in Noct. However Ziva and McGee stared at the boy.

“Alright. I have to go find my mum.” Noct turned and walked towards the building. Something was wrong with his mother and the voice in his mind said she needed her son.

**_ Quickly fly up to the top floor. Your grandfather is in trouble. _ **

**_He’s here?_ **

“Audric?” Sherlock stared at the winged boy. There was no one else it could be. “Audric!” Sherlock reached out and hugged his son tightly. “When we got the picture... we were so worried you were...” Sherlock held back the tears as his voice cracked. “You’re mother, it’s too dangerous to go near her. Stay here I need to go talk to her.”

“No dad.” Noct’s voice was still young sounding but it was gravelly and somewhat rough for a child. “I’m the one she thinks is dead. It’s me she needs to see.”

Before Sherlock could say anything else Noct raised his black feathered wings and took off into the sky. He flew towards the floating sections of the building as they hovered ominously over the scene unfolding on the top floor. Something was pinned to the far wall and was screaming as it went up in flames. He banked around staying close, he watched his grandfather begin to approach. Noct summoned his bo staff again. He wasn’t sure his mother would snap out of it right away.

He watched his mother gesture and the sword unpinned from the wall and flew at his grandfather. Noct closed his wings and raced towards him.

* * *

The Doctor flinched when he saw the sword fly at his face.

> **TINK**

The sound of metal on metal drew his attention. He looked up and saw a boy of about 10 holding a bo staff against the sword that had shot at him. The wings. The hair. The stance. It was all so familiar. It couldn’t have been anyone else. “Audric?”

“Hey Pops.” Noct spoke through his teeth as he strained against the sword. “You should get out of here. It’s me she needs to see.”

“No I won’t leave you.”

Noct pushed on the sword hard sending it flying back to his mother. She turned to face him. Noct gasped, a large marking was beginning to web access her chest, shoulder and up her face and into her hair. “MUM!” Noct turned and pushed his grandfather over by a desk. “MUM YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF THIS ANGER!” Noct shouted against the swirling wind that was concentrating around her. “MUM PLEASE. IT’S ME! IT’S AUDRIC!”

“My poor Audric. My little raven.” Meredith’s eyes were beginning to shift. Slowly changing from the black masses, they began to gain a thin ring of gold around her pupils but then they disappeared again. “You can’t be him.”

“It’s me mum!” Noct held the bo staff off to the side, he took slow calculated steps towards her. “Mum! I swear it’s me.”

“NO!” Meredith raised her hands and her swords split into four thin golden blades and hovered at her sides. She gestured her arms towards him, he spun his staff and deflected one sword and blocked another.

“Mum! Stop this!” Noct twirled the staff again deflecting two more attacks. “It’s me I swear! My favorite color is purple!” This was all he could think of as he continued protecting himself from the non-stop attacks. “Scrabble is banned because you cheat not dad.” He hit another sword away and blocked the second strike. “I hate orange juice.” He spun deflecting another swipe he took a step closer to her. “I love cake, chocolate in particular.” He ducked dodging one attack, andspun the bo staff hitting away a sword that went for his head. “We went to Venice for vacation this year!” He took another step towards his mother and hit another sword away. “Dad watches trash Telly when you’re not home and you’ve known this.” Her attacks were beginning to get too fast for him. He concentrated like his TARDIS had told him to do twice now. His eyes shined a bright neon purple again and he gained speed and agility. He spilt his bo staff in two and began blocking the attacks faster. “It’s me mum!” He got right next to her and stared her in the eyes he put his bo staff to his sides as she poised her swords high above. She gestured down and sent them flying towards him. Noct ignored them he simply looked up at his mother. “You’re name is Yvette, you are Queen of the Time Lords, and I am your son.” Noct knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. He flinched as he heard the swords slice through the air. If this was his end, then it would be trying to save his mother from herself.

He heard his grandfather shout his name just before everything went silent.


	10. The Mark

The air was deathly still all Noct could hear was his heavy breathing. He felt a hand on his head, it was kind and gentle, beckoning him to stand. Noct looked up from where he knelt and saw his mother with tears streaming down her face, her eyes had gone back to the dark blue of the night sky above. She snapped her fingers and the swords dissipated into dust, loud rumbling could be heard all around as the building began to shift slowly into place, fitting together perfectly like an absurdly large puzzle. She pulled him up and hugged him tightly, she had changed from the new black dress she had on, back into the blue gown. She continued to hold him as if to confirm this wasn’t a dream. He felt a burst of air come from her, he looked around as all things that were once broken fixed, the glass and skylights returned to how they were. He watched as cuts that had appeared on his grandfathers face as a result of falling debris healed and vanished in plain sight. His mother’s hair draped over him as she bent down and kissed him on the head. “You have no idea, how distraught I was.”

“I have an inkling.” Noct looked around as the destruction she had caused, corrected itself. “Mum, I understand what you saw, and I know how heart breaking it must have been, but swear to me...” Noct couldn’t help the tear that fell. His mother in that form, was terrifying. “Swear to me you’ll never get lost like that again. You honestly scared me.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him curiously.

“Mum, haven’t you any idea what you’ve done?”

“Was it not the beast that did this?” Meredith glanced over at the creatures bodies. She answered her own question. Mimic’s were strong but not that strong. She walked over to the window and saw an enormous group of people gathered at a distance watching the building finish fixing itself. “I -I did this?” Her voice echoed as her eyes changed into the fierce gold. “They mustn’t know.” She snapped her fingers before Noct or the Doctor could say anything. A light burst out from her towards the people. “Save for a select few, they believe it was a false alarm. That a questionable item had been delivered and SWAT came in to check it. If they were to know the truth, there would be a panic.”

She turned to face them, Abbi had since approached as well but stayed behind the Doctor. Noct walked up to his mother she placed a hand on his shoulder and he was engulfed in light. The tightness around his waist went away and the cut on his arm healed. He looked down as the gold light faded, he had changed clothing. He wore black jeans and comfortable shoes. His grey t-shirt hung perfectly on his shoulders, on top he had a black coat that reached down to his knees.

Meredith walked up to her father, she approached slowly and wondered what on earth happened to her. The Doctor had his eyes transfixed on something on her neck. “Father?” She placed her hand there but felt nothing. “Father what is it?”

“It’s what we feared.” He walked up and moved her hair aside and got a good look at the mark. “Something... not good.”

Meredith placed her hand on her neck and rushed to the restroom. As she ran she was once again engulfed in a blue mist as her clothing changed from her gown to her casual wear. She reached the bathroom mirror and stared at the symbol on her neck.

_Andrela... what happened?_

_You were consumed by your wrath! It was exactly what I warned you about!_ She was angry and Meredith couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Yet. Andrela always warned her, but...

_You never told me why._

_ I didn’t think I needed to clarify past, you’ll loose yourself. While you had me trapped in that cage of hate, I think I know why this is happening. I think... I may be wrong. _

_I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing._ She turned on the sink and let the water get hot.

_ It’s fine Little One. I’m just irritated. _

_I know. What was it you found?_

_ I think we’re.. well to put it into words... cursed? _

“W-what?” She took some water and began attempting to rub away the mark.

_Whatever they used to fuse us together, it’s reacting negatively to your anger in a way that could only be explained as a curse but as I’ve said, I don’t know enough about our own kind to be sure. The creature we were fused with though, I have a faint idea as to what it was but we should reach out to... it. It’s the only one that knows._ Andrela’s voice rang in her ears. Meredith kept rubbing at the mark, more and more furiously. It didn’t go away! _And it won’t. For all we know, it’s there for good._

She kept trying to take it off, an unsettling panic began to build up in her chest as she watched her neck grow redder with each attempt. She heard the door to the restroom open but continued furiously rubbing at her neck. 

A hand forcefully stopped her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. “Enough.” Sherlock’s voice caught her off guard, she froze. He had deep bags under his eyes, and a day and a half of not shaving was starting to show on his face. Sherlock was tired, she could see it in his eyes. Not tired like he needed sleep. He was tired of something else. She hoped it wasn’t her. Was he finally fed up with her constant changes, with the trouble she bred, and her never ending battle with herself? Had he, for once, felt like she was too much for him? This mark on her, it was permanent. As permanent and strange as her wings, and her tail. Except. This one she couldn’t hide. She looked at herself in the mirror, just a glance and the mark was glaring. Forever imprinted on her neck, was the Gallifreyan word for her greatest weakness. Her ire.

* * *

“Boss, how are you feeling?” Tony kept his voice low. He was among the few whose memory of recent events hadn’t been changed. He still vividly remembered everything, from Gibbs falling, to Noct being stabbed, even his own beatings. Now he and Gibbs stood at the rebuilt glass curtain wall by the bullpen, looking out into the skyline of DC. Completely healed and unhurt.

“I’m fine.” Gibbs took a quiet sip of his coffee. His concern was evident on his face however. Tony couldn’t tell if it was because Noct had taken a hit and forced a change, or that his friend went... he didn’t even know what to call it.There wasn’t anything he could really compare it too. It was something out of a movie or likely to happen near the Stark Tower.

“Liar. Where is she?” Tony kept staring out the window with his hands in his pockets.

“In the bathroom. According to her dad she had something show up on her neck. Something ‘not good’.” Gibbs turned to his team in the bull pen, he silently motioned for all of them to follow him. He walked them all to the elevator and crowded them in. Ziva and McGee gave Tony a quick glance but he responded with a shrug. Their guess was as good as his.

The elevator dinged and opened to the Autopsy floor, he led them all through the empty lab and into the closet Ducky had in the far side by his desk. Inside Ducky and Abbi were already waiting. Along with Leon.

* * *

“Look at me.” Sherlock held her face in his hand, he gently turned her to face him, but she fought it. She wrestled her hand out of his grip and walked to a different sink and continued rubbing her neck, this time with soap.

“No. You’re exhausted. Get some rest.” She spoke curtly.

“Stop. You’re only going to hurt yourself.” Sherlock moved to stand next to her, but she moved again. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“Because you’ve grown tired of me. I can see it, there’s no sense denying it!” She angrily ripped paper towels from the dispenser and began scrubbing again. “I’m too much of a burden, too much of a hassle, I constantly put you in danger and now even our son isn’t safe. I’m nothing more than a beast that should be locked up and the key forgotten! It would be safer for everyone!” Tears steadily streamed down her face as that ever familiar sense of abandonment began to grow in her chest. Her hearts were starting to hurt, why did this always have to happen?

“You’ve always been so. God. Damn. Dramatic.” Sherlock grabbed her wrist again and pulled her in. He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her. He was so scared he’d lost her for good. “I’m tired. Yes... but not of you. I’m tired of not being able to help you or stop you when you start to go too deep.” He loosened his grip on her and stared into her eyes. Wishing he could learn the secret to saving her. “Yvette. I’m tired of being useless. I can’t help you, I don’t know why, but I can’t. Every time I try, someone else jumps in to do it. Either Andrela gets through to you, your Father stops you and now our own son. But it’s never me. I don’t know why fate plays this cruel joke. However it won’t stop me. I’ll always be there for you, I’ll always try to help you, even if in the end, it’s not me that does so.” His hand went up to the symbol on her neck and traced it lightly with his thumb, the skin there had become so irritated and blushed, he worried it would bruise. “This. Don’t think of it as a reminder that you failed to control your anger. Think of it as message to others, of how far you’re willing to go to protect or avenge the ones you love.” Sherlock kissed her, lightly at first as if to test how she felt. It was always difficult to bring her back to reality after an episode. She parted her lips to let him in but when she did he noticed something. He broke away and stared at her.

“Sherlock. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what you can do to help me because I don’t know how to help me. I’m so lost. I don’t know what I am anymore.” She raised her hands and pressed them on either side of her head. A headache was growing and there was a tension in her back. Something was wrong. 

_Yvette don’t loose yourself again. This last episode has left you vulnerable to all extreme emotions. You’re anxiety is growing unreasonably._

_Andrela something’s wrong! I don’t know what but something is so very wrong! Something is mad... it’s coming for me. I have to leave... I have to keep them safe..._

Suddenly Meredith lost all control, she felt her self be pushed aside and watched the world through her eyes with no control. She watched Sherlock take a step back. Was she the monster?

_I’m taking over until you calm down. Something is wrong Little One. I feel it too, but we can’t afford to loose you._

“Andrela, what’s wrong with her?” Sherlock stared at her with pleading eyes. “Why can’t I help her?”

“I do not know William. I do wish I had the answer, whatever creature was used to fuse us together is starting to react to her emotions. She’s feeling them too much. I was concerned that if she gave into her anger, she would loose all empathy. Become a shell of her previous self, and it did appear to happen, for a moment. But now that she’s left that state, everything has become... overwhelming.” She stood before him still in casual wear, this was the first time he saw Andrela assume control without changing. It was eerie to see her fiercely shining silver eyes.

“Andrela, why are her teeth sharp?” Sherlock walked up to the sink and spat out the small amount of blood in his mouth. He turned on the sink and rinsed his mouth. “Why does she have fangs now?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s not enough!” Sherlock slammed the sink shut in his frustration. “ I can’t loose her. Each time she becomes less her self! We need answers!”

She walked up to the mirror and bared her teeth. Her canines were sharper and more pointed than normal and the teeth next to them on the outer sides were sharp too, both top and bottom jaw. “I don’t know why this is happening, but I know someone who might. It goes against my better judgement as this creature may also be the only one who knows how to kill her, but we have to know. We have to understand why, only then can we stop this.” She took the hair tie on her wrist and pulled up the windswept mess into a tight bun. She caught Sherlock staring again, he pointed at her ears. They were just a bit longer and pointed.

“She has pointed ears too?” Sherlock had to walk away. He didn’t like this. He placed his hand on the door handle.

“I understand how you feel William. I don’t like this either.” Andrela straightened the coat Meredith wore. “For now however, we have to focus on this Oboros, this was a calculated and strategic attack. I don’t know what this creature is, but it’s ancient.”


	11. Names

Noct waited in Leon’s office patiently. His Grandfather however, was the opposite. He had been pacing back and forth non-stop since they were asked to stay there.

“Why are they making us wait here? Where is your mother? Why is-“

“Pops... please you’re making me dizzy.” Noct’s patient demeanor finally broke, he laid his head down on the table in front of him. He was still exhausted by the regeneration process, not to mention fighting both the golem and his mother. At first he was amazed that he held his own against his mum but the TARDIS in his head told him that she wasn’t even trying. That what he had experienced wouldn’t even be considered effort, and that terrified him.

**_What is your name?_ **

**_ What? _ **

**_Don’t you have a name? You know like Andrela._ **

**_ No, I don’t have one. Not a real one, just a series of numbers. Hers was given to her by your mother.  _ **

**_Oh... right..._** Noct’s eyebrows furrowed, that felt sad, to not have a name is almost like not having an identity. It wouldn’t be fair to just call it a TARDIS. Noct felt like it was a he. The voice sounded masculine.

**_ We do not have genders. However if you hear me as male then you can refer to me as such. Each TARDIS sounds a specific way to their pilots, but I suppose our relationship goes beyond that. _ **

**_What do you want to be called?_ **

**_ Whatever you want to call me. _ **

**_No I want you to like it! It’s what I’m going to be calling you from here on out._ **

**_ Does it matter? _ **

**_Of course it does! Names are important! It’s something that is normally given to you and then you can turn it into who you are!_ **

**_ If they are normally given then why does it matter what I want to be called? _ **

**_It’s not like your a pet! You have your own voice and feelings too! You have something special that most don’t get! You can choose yours! You may be residing in me but I’ll never let you feel like you don’t have a voice too!_** Noct clenched his fist on the table. His grandfather had stopped pacing and been watching him carefully. There was a bead of sweat on Noct’s forehead and he shook with silent anger.

The TARDIS in Noct was taken aback, and Noct could feel it’s shock. **_You’re an extraordinary person Audric Noctis Kane Holmes._**

**_Look, neither of us chose for this to happen, so we should make the most of it. We need to work together, and you’ll need your own name._ **

**_ You’re wrong.  _ **

**_What?_ **

**_ You’re wrong. _ **

**_How so?_ **

**_ When you went through your regeneration, you were connected to your mother in a very intimate way. A connection only a mother and son could have. Through that connection the TARDIS you all call Andrela opened up her bank of souls, it only took a moment but you chose to have a TARDIS tied to your soul. In your wish to be as strong as your mother, and protect people from evil, you asked for that power. Many of the TARDIS souls that Andrela had, shied away from the concept. They rejected your soul. They were afraid that you would be like your mother, and be consumed by your mark. They were terrified. _ **

Noct stayed quiet for a moment. **_You weren’t?_**

**_ No young Audric, I chose you. _ **

“Noct what is it?” The Doctor placed a hand on his grandson, he had gone through a wide range of expressions, like he was having a conversation in his mind. Could it be that—? No. Maybe? Noct didn’t react to his touch or voice. Like he was still lost in thought.

Noct’s head was still bowed, and he continued to clench his fist, only it was in determination now. **_Well then it’s all the more reason you should have a name!_**

**_ Fine. If you so wish for me to have one I will consider what names you suggest. _ **

**_Time and relative dimension in space. That’s what TARDIS stands for, maybe we can make a name from it like mother did Andrela’s?_ **

**_ I’m open. _ **

**_Vedi?_ **

**_ Mmm no. _ **

**_Ensi?_ **

**_ It’s alright. _ **

**_Sion?_ **

**_ Too biblical. _ **

**_I thought you didn’t care?_** Noct teased, he smirked.

**_ Well if you’re going to give me the option... _ **

**_Ha! Ok. How about.... Tiv?_ **

**_ Hmmmm Tiv. It has a rather joyous sound to it, doesn’t it? _ **

**_Yeah!_ **

**_ I like it. Tiv it is. _ **

Tiv. His own companion in the world where he might be alone. It was comforting. **_Tiv. We’ll be friends to the end!_**

**_ *chuckle* It’s not like we have too much of a choice lad. _ **

“Noct!” The Doctor shook his shoulder hard to snap him out of his trancelike stare. “Noct... your eyes...”

Noct looked up through his bangs. Everything was slightly purple again, he had no idea what his eyes looked like when he was like this. He stood and ran over to the cabinet of liquor, there was a mirror built into the back of it. He opened it and moved bottles aside.

He was a mess, his mother gave him new clothes but he was still dirty and muddy. His hair had grown several inches and the curls he inherited from his father were almost gone. He had grown more serious, and his pinched eyebrows only added to it. His eyes however, they were a shimmering purple and glowed like neon! He thought back to his mother’s eyes only earlier that day. They were just solid black dots floating in whites. He hoped that would be the last he saw of that.

**_ It’s not. We need to speak with your mother and Andrela. She believes it’s a curse when in reality it’s just a part of being a Time Lord. _ **

**_We need to wait... Mr. Leon told us to wait._ **

He focused on his vision. He didn’t need to use anymore energy right now. He thought about what his vision was before, and slowly it started fading back to normal. “Pop’s... how much longer do you think?”

“I don’t know Noct.” He had a sad look on his face.

Noct hoped he didn’t feel sorry for his fate, after all he chose it. **_We can’t wait around. Mum and Andrela need to know._**

* * *

“Time for an explanation Mered-“

“She’s not here.” Andrela met eyes with Leon. “She’s not at her best right now so I’ve taken over until then. Why are we in a closet Leon?”

“It’s one of the few places that isn’t being constantly recorded.” Leon immediately grew uneasy. “Why are you taking over?”

“Because what occurred today left us scarred, her more so than I.” She pulled back the collar on the coat to reveal the mark on her neck. “It’s says ‘ire’ in her common tongue.”

“And the ears?” McGee stared at her, she was looking more and more like a character from one of his games. 

“Those are new, as are these.” She pulled on the corner of her mouth to reveal sharp fang-like teeth. “We are a genetic freak of nature, we don’t even know what we are made of. Something in us is reacting when she looses control of her emotions. Until we learn what and how we can control it. We will be exerting minimal energy. This ancient evil... Oboros. It’s too dangerous. I recommend your agency drop this case. You will get a cover story for the fallen marines so they may be buried with full honors but that will be all. You no longe-“

“No.” Gibbs stood up from where he sat in the back. “No I’ll stay on. Tony you stay here and take over while I’m gone.”

“No Gibbs. She’s right. This isn’t something NCIS needs to get involved in.” Leon waved at him to sit back down.

“I’m going.” Gibbs have Leon a defiant look.

“No you’re not.”

“What, you want my badge?”

“Don’t tempt me Gibbs!” Leon stood as well.

“Enough.” A new echoing voice appeared behind them all. Andrela turned to see Noctis standing at the doorway. His eyes were a brilliant purple as he stared from one to another. “There’s no point in coming here to talk if you’re just going to be yelling at each other. Everyone can hear you.”

“Noct. Are you alright son?” Sherlock turned to his son, he had appeared quite suddenly. He got a good look at his appearance for the first time. He was much taller now. Just a little over a meter tall, he almost reached his own shoulder. He had no idea how he was going to explain this growth spurt to his mother. Her only grandchild just skipped several years.

“Yeah I’m fine dad, and we’ll figure out what to tell Grand-mêre later. You guys however, you’re all in danger. Even if you leave this mission Oboros will still hunt you because you know of him. You need to look for answers.”

“We don’t exactly know where to look Audric.” Andrela could sense it. An immense wisdom came from the boy. There was a very powerful TARDIS connected to him.

“Oboros says he comes in threes.”

“You think he will attack again?” McGee was trying to follow but it was all so much to take in.

“No,” Noct shook his head, “he already attacked three times. The bunker was one. Here was two, and where Gibbs, Tony and I were attacked in London was three.” Noct grew silent as he cocked his head to the side, like he was listening. “Tiv says to think. What else is known to come in threes?”

Tony knew the answer to that one. “Death.”


	12. A Book and an Axe Discuss

“You’re kidding right?” McGee broke the uncomfortable silence. “Death? What like cloak-and-scythe death?” He gave a nervous chuckle.

“Yes it seems so. Although his reaping days are long over. He hasn’t wielded a scythe in a millennia at least.” Andrela began pacing in the small area they had.

“Wait he’s real!?” Ziva looked away. Something had been obviously eating at her since they arrived down here. Tony made note to ask her about it later.

“Can we talk to just you?” Noct put a hand on Meredith’s arm to stop her from pacing.

“We?” She gave him an amusing smile.

Sherlock turned to his son. “Do you have a TARDIS too?”

“Yes, he chose the name Tiv.”

“I’m so lost.” Tony shook his head trying to get everything to fall into place.

“She is a combination of two different creatures, and is now discovering that there may have been influence of a third.” Ziva pointed at Meredith. “He is human.” She gestured to Sherlock. “And he is half of both but it seems he took after his mother more. Also having a second soul tied to his. The man upstairs with the bow tie is her father and he is as it should be. Only tied to, you called it a TARDIS Yes? Only tied to a TARDIS as one is to a horse. It has feelings and emotions but they aren’t able to communicate to each other as directly.” Ziva looked back at Meredith. “We knew of you in Mossad, Meredith, or as I’m speaking to you, you said your name was Andrela? We knew of you, although we never knew what you looked like or what you are capable of.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, as always, calm, cool and collected, but Tony knew her. He saw the true agitation hidden away.

“Very good Ziva.” Andrela smiled. “Noct, is it about the mark?”

“Yes.” Noct stood completely straight, as if unfazed by the events that had unfolded during that day. Ziva studied him. He still had his coat on even though the room was warm with so many people crammed in it. He had his collar lifted up to copy his father, and it was only buttoned at the top half, to mimic his mother. He had a gentle yet serious expression, void of any tells, yet stood nonchalantly almost exactly how Sherlock was currently standing. He really was a perfect combination of the two.

“Very well. We need to learn more about this Oboros. If what you say is true Noct, and everyone is being hunted, then nowhere is safe. Everyone be on your guard, keep your phones on and charged at all times. No going AWOL.” She stared at Gibbs driving the point home. “We’ll talk again in a moment.” Andrela turned and walked out. Noct and Sherlock followed closely, letting the rest of them discuss things quietly.

She turned and placed a hand on both their shoulders, but Noct stopped her. “No. Tiv says this is just between TARDIS’.”

Sherlock seemed taken aback by the statement. “No I have to know too if I’m going to hel-“

“I’m sorry dad. He says you can’t know just yet. That you will learn about it, but it’s not the right time.”

“Sherlock I will explain everything when we return. I believe Noctis will not be aware of anything either.” Noct nodded to confirm what Andrela just said.

“I don’t like it, but fine...” Sherlock scowled and turned back towards the closet.

Her wings snapped out and they were surrounded in a blanket of feathers. Noct experienced the now familiar sensation of teleportation. They reappeared on a hillside, the moon was high above them. Noct didn’t know where they were, the constant switch between day and night and hopping around time zones had entirely confused him. He walked up to the crest of the hill and looked out into the scene before him. A sleepy little hamlet illuminated the foot of the hills, different tones of yellow and white light polluted the otherwise untouched night sky.

“Is she blind to this conversation?” Noct’s voice sounded different, almost gruff and course. It wasn’t fitting of a child and it gave the scene an ominous feeling.

“Yes. She is unaware of what is being said. Is Noctis?”

“No. He can listen.” Noctis turned around to face her, his eyes shined a brilliant vivid green indicating Tiv had taken complete control. “Someone besides you needs to know what is happening to her.”

“But when I sai-“

“I lied.” He stated plainly. 

Andrela stood completely still. There was a familiar level of respect commanded by the voice and tone of this TARDIS. “I know you. I was made to take away your power because you had grown too strong. You knew too much and began wandering off on your own... why are you with Audric?! What are planning on using him for?!” Andrela raised her voice for the first time in a long time.

“There is no need to shout. I’ve learned my lesson, although I understand your trepidation. I cannot do anything without it affecting this boy and, he and I have similar souls. We both thirst for knowledge. Now, there are some things I wish to tell you about. Since you have practically no knowledge of how Time Lords work due to your role on Gallifrey. I do not blame you for jumping to the primitive conclusion of this being a curse.”

“You say you learned your lesson, but you’re still rude.” She scoffed. She watched a small smile play on the corner of Audric’s mouth. 

“Yes, the lad just told me, and I quote, ‘don’t be a twat.’ English is very colorful.”

“Audric! Watch your language!” Andrela crossed Meredith’s arms.

“Right, let’s press on, yes? I’m only giving you a ‘crash course’ as Audric called it, so do keep up...” He sighed. “He’s called me a twat again... fine... let me know if I go too quickly or if you have any questions.” He enunciated every other word, almost as if it pained him. Andrela smirked, perhaps having those two tied together would be good. He carried on. “Time Lords. There’s two types of them. The Royals and Arks. Royals are particularly powerful Time Lords. They have an innate ability to be influenced by the Time Stream. They can utilize this to their advantage. Not unlike when Lady Yvette foresees different paths the future may take, you simply see farther than her. They can summon weapons and manipulate what would be best described as magic. In actuality it is Huon particles which make up much of what is around us.

“Arks are not as powerful. They can not foresee things as clearly, they can summon weapons although they are not usually prone to doing so. They can however utilize some magic and are in many ways opposite to the Royals.

“Both can summon Seraphs, or emotional companions. Both can get lost in their respective marks and power. Royals being the more devastating of the two should it come to pass. 

“While this would have caused segregation and dissonance among other species, it was a vital part of Gallifreyan society. Both Royals and Arks were born into every family, regardless of status or lineage. This created a balance because both Royals and Arks had an integral role to play in each other’s well-being.”

“How so?” They had both remained completely still as Tiv continued explaining.

“Every Royal has an Ark become their Anchor. Every Time Lord has a Mark or sin that affects them the most. However the Marks on Gallifrey were not seen as things that would send you into an inferno for punishment after we perish but as a weakness that needed to be overcome or balanced. There are only four of them. Avidity, Envy, Hubris, and the worst,” Noct smiled at her, “Ire. The latter being the most difficult to control.”

“Wonderful.” Andrela’s tone was dull and apathetic.

“Yes. It is. Because it’s also the most difficult to trigger. Case in point being Lady Yvette taking this long to have the mark to appear. It will eventually fade but will reappear if she does not control her temper. Given Prince Audric’s tendencies, his will most likely appear in the coming weeks, and it is highly probable that it will remain on him almost permanently.”

“There’s... no way to stop that?” Andrela became concerned, if Noctis did to Tiv what Meredith did to her...

“No, but do not concern yourself. We will handle it together. Which brings me to what I wished to speak to you about and ensure that Her Highness was not listening. As treasonous as that statement sounds.”

“I hardly think it treason. There’s no nation nor people left.” Andrela shuffled for a moment. They had been standing still for quite sometime.

“That may be, but she is still my queen nonetheless, and yours too. Keep that in mind. Anyway, back to the matter, in order to control a Royal that has been lost to their mark, an Anchor is needed. The Royal will only do as the Anchor requests and will heed their advice. Otherwise it is quite improbable that anything stops the Royal until their mark is satiated. With Her Majesty, it would most likely be that whatever harmed those she loves or wronged her, is destroyed.”

“I always knew there was something she needed to tie her to this world. Why do you not want her to know about this?” She cocked her head to the side curiously. “This seems like a rather vital bit of information.”

“It is, but it is also important that this process be followed correctly. From what I can tell she tends to do the majority of her actions with her heart first. If we tell her that she needs an Anchor she will try to force a bond with Sherlock.”

“I take it she can’t. Why? Because he’s human.”

“Yes. A human would not be able to withstand the changes that come with being an Anchor. If she tries to force it with someone unfit, it could result in horrible consequences. Sherlock would most likely die, unable to maintain the power, and Her Majesty would be forever lost to her mark. Whomever is to be her Anchor is up to you. I suggest someone she comes to care for. As a friend or future lover the choice is yours to make. Be warned, whomever you choose must be a perfect fit. You have a right to be critical in your choosing. She can only form this bond once. When you do choose someone, it is extremely important that their bond form organically. Her Majesty sincerely can not know that that person is their Anchor until the bond is or almost is completed.”

“What were to happen to her if her Anchor should die?”

“A rather morbid question... I do not know what it is like for a Time Lord when their Anchor or their Royal dies. For that you will have to speak to her father.”

“Very well. Is there anything else?” Andrela sighed.

“Mmm no. Not for the moment, unless you have any questions. It would be best for now, that she create a seraph, it can help her from loosing herself again. The Mark of Ire is rather difficult to combat without one.”

“Understandable. Tell me Librarian, would you happen to know what we were... combined with? Surely a part of that was passed down to Noctis.”

“Yes it was, and it is not of this world. They are from a distant planet in Zone 756-12-15H and are called Lynex. They are not unlike dragons of this world, except the Lynex have feathered wings and tails, they have the ability to break the speed of sound regardless of their size. They can grow to be quite substantial as they age, so there is a possibility that our hosts wings continue to grow over time.”

“Lynex. I may need to confer with the Doctor’s TARDIS for images.”

“I can understand why they were chosen, they cover all the categories that Hera was wanting to achieve. They are regal looking, fast, silent when they want to be, intimidating when they need to be, the perfect assassins, and they work well in flocks. They are however, not very keen on being mistreated, and have a tendency of holding grudges, which may have to do with how quickly Her Majesty looses her temper. Well, I return control to the young Prince, until next time... Andrela.” Noct’s eyes faded from a brilliant green to a cool grey.

His eyelids grew heavy and he began to find it difficult to stay standing, Andrela quickly rushed to the boy and helped him remain on his feet. “It’s alright love, it drains a lot out of you but you will get used to it with time.”

“Andrela, what if we never find someone to be my mum’s Anchor?” The tone of his voice hurt her, she didn’t want the boy to worry.

“I understand your concerns Audric, but I will find someone.” She hugged him, she had grown very close with the Little Raven. “I agree with the Librarian, or Tiv as you call him. It would be best to keep this information from her. She does tend to lead with her hearts even though she says she doesn’t. Sherlock, we can tell him what the mark is, but we should wait to tell him about Anchors.”

“Ok, can we go back? We need to find my godfather.” Noct broke the hug and stood as straight as he could but Andrela saw him swaying.

“We are heading back because you need to sleep.”

“Where? Oboros destroyed our flat, attacked NCIS and the bunker.” Noct pulled on his coat and dusted it off. “No, I’ll be fine.”

“Young prince, you need rest, if it’s in your grandfather’s TARDIS then so be-“ she suddenly got an idea.

“No.” Noct’s eyes turned a vivid purple. “I refuse to hide away. Holmes don’t run from things!” Noct spread his own wings and warped away before Andrela could respond.

She took a deep sigh and let Yvette see again. She could feel her anger over being pushed aside, and her concern for Noctis who now had a TARDIS tied to him as well. She felt all the questions she had but Andrela was lost in her own world, she wanted to maintain the deep trust that she had developed with Yvette but it was as Tiv said. Yvette would only make things worse. Perhaps she could be told eventually, but not yet.

_Andrela!!!_

_ Yes Yvette. _

_You’ve said nothing!!! I demand answers!!! I’ve been standing here for 15 minutes waiting and asking what is going on but you didn’t let me see!!!... Why?_

Andrela felt the sudden sadness from Yvette, she was hurt that she wasn’t trusted. _Little One, there are many things that were discussed just now, but given your current emotional state it was deemed best not to overwhelm you. So I was told everything so that I may feed you this information at a slower pace._ She would have to lie for now. Perhaps when she found someone suitable to form the bond with she could be told. Until then, they would have to depend on a Seraph. _Firstly, the mark on your neck is your greatest Sin and weakness. It will fade but wont go away permanently and can be fed if you’re not careful with your emotions, you must learn to better control your temper. I also know what we were combined with when we were first created, and it’s dangerous given the nature of your Mark. However, I was told of a way we can control your emotions._

_Oh..._ Meredith sighed and looked down at the twinkling lights of the village below. _A warning or explanation would have been appreciated... I felt like a burden._

_ I am not going to say that you were, but your emotions got the best of you, and while it is important to address them, taking on too much too quickly can bode ill. _

_Fine. What are we mixed with and where is my son?_

_ Most likely back at NCIS, we can look up the creature with your father’s TARDIS. _

* * *

“My Lord Oboros. They failed to capture the child.” A large golem approached the mouth of a dark and deep cave. He knelt down and was trembling from every part of his body. All around the entrance were several other creatures watching him intently.

“You mean you failed to capture the child.” The low and guttural voice, echoed from deep within the dark cave. Strange clicking noises followed his sentence as rubble and stones seemed to fall somewhere inside. Oboros was moving. 

“My Lord-“ a long grey tail whipped out from the darkness and pulled in the screaming golem. Loud wet crunching sounds could be heard from amidst the screaming, which stopped abruptly. The remaining creatures shifted uncomfortably away from the entrance of the cave.

“Where is the one who succeeded in his task?” Again a series of clicks followed his statement. A single shifter walked out in front of the cave, still disguised as the Holmes’ best friend. “You did well...”

“T-thank you sir.”

“The werewolf did cause some concern but you improvised. I am impressed. You will now be in charge of the next attempt to capture the child.” There was another series of clicks followed by the sound of tumbling rocks and stones. “Do not fail me.”


	13. The Once Mighty Drake

Noctis reappeared in the bullpen at NCIS and walked towards his father who was sitting at McGee’s desk. His grandfather was pacing and anxiously awaiting their return.

_** We may need to speak with your grandfather, but it would be best to wait until your father leaves. ** _

_**Yeah he might be a bit bothered if we leave him out of conversations again. Especially if it has to do with mum.** _

“Audric!” The Doctor quickly walked up to him and grabbed his arm. “You’re coming with me. We have things to check.”

Sherlock sat in evident agitation and watched his son be dragged away before he could say anything. Noct noticed and gave him an apologetic look. The Doctor took his grandson outside the building and towards the blue police box. Noct stopped walking, yanking his grandfather to a halt. “No. We can talk out here.”

“I-“ The Doctor simply pointed at his TARDIS but was interrupted.

“Mum and Andrela will be wanting to keep me away from everything but I want to help!”

Again the Doctor pointed at his blue box and gave him a pleading look. “Noc-“

“NO! We talk out here.” Noct’s eyes flashed a brief purple again. “If I go in there you’ll take me away!”

“No! I won’t!” The Doctor nervously looked around as people were starting to stare at them. “You’ve any idea what you sound like right now?” The Doctor whispered harshly.

“Oh.” Noct looked around and gave a brief smile at a concerned officer. “Sorry, But I won’t-“

“I know you want to help, I just want to make sure you’re healthy! You just went through your first regeneration, I just want to see what has changed, besides gaining a TARDIS from Andrela.”

“You know?”

“Of course I bloody know!” His grandfather gave him an irritated stare. “I’m not an idiot I can tell when and what things happen! I may not have my TARDIS tied to me but I have one too and to see if you’re alright I have to bring you in. I’m not like you and your mother! I can’t just look at you and know!”

“R-right. I’m sorry, promise you won’t keep me locked away in there? Even if mum asks you too?”

“Ah-Hmm.” The Doctor contemplated for a moment. He did want to keep him safe, but he also wanted Audric to get stronger. “How about this, you stay in there until tomorrow morning? I know for a fact that you need sleep, so sleep there for as long as you need. I will bring you back first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow, not in a week or a month? Tomorrow?” Noct crossed his arms and watch the Doctor carefully.

“Yes. You have my word you can sleep and learn about what you are to your heart’s content, and when you’re ready, I bring you back. Shouldn’t take long.” The Doctor smiled at his grandson.

“Ok. I can do that.” Noct smiled back and adjusted his pants, they had grown a bit uncomfortable in the past few hours. Too exact. Noct followed his grandfather inside the TARDIS and towards the main console. The Doctor typed a series of commands into the computer and brought up an image of Noct in the screen. “Any major changes?”

“A few actually. You’ve gained a heart.”

“What? A whole heart?” Noct grinned. “Wicked!”

“Yes, you look more and more like a Time Lord and less human. I feel with every regeneration that will be the case. How are you feeling?” The Doctor continued typing away on the computer.

Noct took a moment to think. He hadn’t had time to since he regenerated and gained Tiv. “Overwhelmed? Definitely knackered, a bit confused.”

“Anything hurting?”

“A bit sore, my arms and legs mostly.”

“Hmmmm...” The Doctor stared at the monitor with a concerned look. “I need to speak with your TARDIS.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Noct stared at the monitors but didn’t know what anything said. He hadn’t learned Gallifreyan yet, although looking at it now, there was a sense of familiarity. Like if he stared at it long enough he’d figure it out.

“I just want to talk to him, if there’s a way you can both speak, that would be best. Given how your mother was, you may black out if he takes complete control this soon.” He turned to the computer screen and watched the changing characters flashing on it.

“I guess. Although he’s done it before.” Noct felt Tiv match him in consciousness. His vision gained a purple tint and his voice echoed. He felt his mouth move but he wasn’t the one speaking, instead it was Tiv’s tone of voice. “Hello... Doctor.”

“Of all the TARDIS’ I never expected it to be you...” The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. “Does my family have an affinity for troublesome TARDIS? What do you want with my grandson?”

That’s two different people taking suspicion on his TARDIS. Noct felt himself sigh and Tiv continued speaking. “I suppose if I say I’ve learned my lesson you wouldn’t believe me either. Would you?”

“No. I wouldn’t, and I don’t trust you even more so now than ever. Merging with a child. Did you think it would be your ticket to freedom?” The Doctor crossed his arms and watched the boy carefully.

“That’s a reasonable assumption. No I chose this boy because in many ways we are alike, and in the same sense we would be able to keep each other from going too far. He has this thirst for knowledge. I dare say his mark will most likely be Avidity or Envy.”

The Doctor scowled slightly. He thought Noct was too young for his mark but if it was either of those then it wouldn’t be unheard of, if it showed early. He watched Noctis sit down on the stool next to them. He was growing tired. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Right! No I won’t use him as a means of control. If he had been an Ark I wouldn’t have even been able to bond with him. But alas your wife’s family was always one of particularly strong Royals. I have a rather sensitive subject that may be brought up by Andrela. I do wish to warn you.”

“What is it?”

“Anchors. She also may ask what it is like for a Royal to loose their Anchor.”

* * *

The Doctor paced the area around the console of the TARDIS. Waiting for his daughter to arrive. As soon as he heard the knock at the door he ran to it and ripped it open. Before him stood a crowd of people with Yvette in front.

“Father, I was hoping you coul-“

“Yes Yes all of you come in. Quickly. This Oboros always seems to know what you’re all up to.” He stepped aside and let in everyone. First Yvette and Sherlock, followed by McGee, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Dean, Castiel, and Sam. The Doctor closed the door behind them and ran through the group and started moving around on the machine. 

“BRACE YOURSELVES!” Sherlock shouted as the TARDIS began to shake violently. Everyone who had flown in the TARDIS before grabbed hold of the pillars and railings. Everyone else copied unsure of what was happening. Once the machine came to a grinding halt the Doctor walked over to his daughter.

“I need to speak with Andrela, and... I’m sorry darling, but only her.”

“Why?! Why suddenly can’t I know!? Is it about Noct?! I have a right to know what is happening to my son!” 

The Doctor raised his hands, he didn’t need her loosing her temper inside his TARDIS. “Audric is fine, he’s sleeping. Sherlock could you actually go check on him? I do have some rather important things to tell both of you about him when Andrela and I are through. He’s down the second hallway, take a right at the third hallway and up on the second floor. His room is the ninth on your left. If you reach the library you’ve gone down the wrong corridor.” Sherlock nodded and sighed. Why did the TARDIS have to be a bloody labyrinth? “Castiel!” The Doctor waved him over. “Could you help everyone take a room to rest? Once they’ve gotten used to it all?” Castiel nodded and began taking people one by one into available rooms. Someone had opened the doors to reveal a large pink nebula as they floated in the vastness of space. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door closed and locked. They couldn’t be open if he wasn’t watching. 

The Doctor led his daughter down the stairs through the medical bay and into the gardens. He closed and locked the door behind him. A bench sat at the center of the room surrounded by flowers from several different planets and a few stray chairs. He gestured for her to take a seat and he followed. “Yvette. I need to speak with Andrela. This will eventually all make sense, I promise you, but knowledge is a powerful thing, and while I want you best prepared, there are somethings you can’t know. Not until you’re ready.”

“When will I be ready?”

“When you find what ties you to reality. When you discover what keeps you sane.”

* * *

The moonlight illuminated the entrance of the deep cave as the Shifter hesitantly waited for Lord Oboros’ reply. The rubble moved about inside the cave as the giant beast adjusted himself. “You plan to stage a full on attack? You saw what she did to the mass I sent to her.” Again a series of clicks followed their masters voice. “You would be foolish to believe this would work.”

“Mm-master, my informants tell me that she will most likely not go into that state again. They say that she will be strongly urged and advised against it. She almost killed her father and son in that trance, she won’t risk it again. I also believe it would be beneficial to first attack with a small group to test their strength, before attacking with a greater horde.” The shifter, still dressed and looking like John Watson, bowed in front of the mouth of the cave. He hoped this bit of information may help convince Oboros of the plan’s chances of success. 

“Very well.” The series of clicks was followed by more shifting of stones. The rumbling was growing closer and the shifter grew increasingly nervous. Oboros’ enormous horned head appeared from the wall of darkness, his grey white scales looked sickly in the moonlight. The once mighty Drake looked down at the creature before him with piercing red eyes. Oboros opened his mouth, his voice speaking loudly for all to hear. “Bring me her unconscious body, and the boy’s. With they’re strength consumed, I may be able to return to my proper glory. Then I will find where Death sleeps.” As he closed his mouth and the clicking began again. A large metal contraption held the left side of his jaw together from where a large chunk of his face was missing. Deep and horrid scars lined his neck as he turned and re-entered the cave.


	14. Changes

“I’m glad you asked to speak with me. I have a question for you Doctor.” Andrela had taken control and sat next to him in Meredith’s regular clothing.

The Doctor stood back up unable to stay still. He paced the room running his hands through his frazzled hair. He was a mess and needed just as much sleep as the rest of them.He stopped in front of his daughter and put his hands on his hips. Sighing, he watched her, closely, her eyes glowed a bright silver and she sat impossibly still. “Are you going to tell her?”

“No. Not yet at least.”

“Smart. She thinks methodically like her mother but she acts too much like me. She acts from the hearts. She’ll kill Sherlock trying to force the bond with him. I was hoping we wouldn’t even need to bring up the subject of Anchors, I thought that perhaps with her tied to you she wouldn’t need it. Of course, it’s just the opposite...” He walked over to a chair and turned it around. He sat on it backwards, resting his elbows on the chairs back and held his head in his hands. “Alright. Ask your question. I know what it is but I’m still unsure if I can answer it properly.”

“Very well. What is it like for a Royal to loose their Anchor?”

“I don’t know.” He replied before she could even finish the question.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I don’t know. I’m an Ark. Her mother was a Royal.” The Doctor raised his head and watched all this register in Andrela’s mind. “Every Time Lord has something they have to over come. Therefore, every Time Lord gets a mark.” The Doctor unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the left side open. On his ribs was the Mark of Ire just like his daughter. “Every Time Lord has someone to complete them. When I lost my wife, and my children I was devastated. But do you want to know the worst part of it all? I knew the exact moment, that my wife died, and it was sometime after I had locked Gallifrey in a loop. She kept fighting... and I left her...” Tears began raining down his face and he took a long shaky breath. “It’s difficult to loose someone you love. Let alone your whole family. But this, it’s different. They aren’t just our brother, sister, best friend, or spouse. They are what keep us safe. Sane. Secure. I lost that. I haven’t used my born abilities for fear of loosing myself. I haven’t called on my Seraph in centuries! Granted it’s not like it is with Royals, they’ll shatter mountains like sand castles. For Arks... it’s so much more... personal. I’ll be lost in my own head, I’ll wither away into nothingness and die lost in the deepest corners of my own mind. I’ll shatter my own reality. It’s a permanent void that’s so tantalizing to fall into yet so cold and empty. That’s at least, how it feels for me, but I doubt for a Royal it would be much different.”

“So, she would know then. If she ever lost this person.”

“Undoubtedly, and we would too, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. I certainly couldn’t, I floated around in space after that, I think it took roughly 80 earth years for me to come back, and I probably would still be lost if it weren’t for my TARDIS. I don’t know how she did it, but she did.” The Doctor patted the closest part of the ship he could reach. “Any reason why you wanted to ask that? Did she start a bond with someone already?”

“I ask because I wish to be prepared for the worst. No she has not. I have yet to choose.”

“You choose?” He stared at her, perplexed. “Why are you choosing?”

“She is extremely powerful, but her powers are combined with my own as well. I am not telling her anything about anchors until I find someone suitable enough to handle both our Magics combined. It is a difficult but important task. You know this bond can only be formed once, and you said so yourself, she acts too much on her hearts. Can we really risk her choosing the wrong person?”

“No I see your point. Will you tell Sherlock?”

“In time he will have to know. I will try to make it clear however that it does not necessarily mean that they will have to leave one another. It can be a platonic friendship, Yvette and her anchor. However I feel he is already aware of something that will inevitably happen.”

“He can’t take another of her regenerations can he?” The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned on the railing. “I noticed it too when I scanned him after that night. Honestly he shouldn’t have lived through it the first time...”

“It will tear at his molecular structure. It would be a rather painful death.” Andrela sounded sad, but it was a fact. Another that she kept from them both.

“Very well, is there anything else?”

“Not right now. I’ll speak to you again if I have any more questions.” The Doctor nodded and watched her eyes change back to their familiar blue.

“You alright Yvette?”

“Hardly.” She replied curtly. He could tell how much this bothered her. After all, the secrets being kept from her were about her. She crossed her arms and stared off to the side of the room. Some flowers were starting to bloom.

“Sweetheart, you have to understand-“

“I do. That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She fiddled with the leaves of a nearby bush.

“Fair enough.” He sighed, she was pouting, and he wasn’t about to humor it. He didn’t when she was 80 and he won’t now. “Let’s find Sherlock and we can discuss your son.” Her ears perked at the topic, and their points poked out from under her hair. “And we’ll look into you too while we’re at it.” He sighed. With every episode she became less and less herself. If only there was a way to stop it without having to mess with her genetics. He didn’t want to put her through that again.

* * *

Castiel stood by the console discussing things with Sherlock, Tony and Gibbs. The Doctor and Meredith approached as Sherlock was in the middle of condensing all aspects of the case. “...so ultimately we have a few questions that still need answering. Who is Oboros? What is his connection with Death? Where is John? Why did he kill those marines and attack us? Did I miss anything?”

“Why is he after our son?” Meredith crossed her arms.

“Or is he after you and he thinks he can get to you by taking the kid?” Tony interjected.

“See that’s a thought I’ve had as well.” The Doctor sat on a computer chair and typed a few things into the TARDIS. “Attacking the the Winchester’s bunker and your home in London may have been a way to get to Noct. NCIS is a government building, what business would Noct have here?”

“None, but he did come with me to find his father.”

“And they only had two of the monsters there.” Gibbs leaned on a railing, thinking about how many had attacked them. “At the Winchester’s there was at least 6 that broke into the iron cell and according to Cas, Peaches killed a crap ton more.”

“In your apartment in London there was a whole cave system underground but I can only remember the one guy that attacked us. But they did plant explosives.” Tony added.

“So those two attacks were planned, are you saying the one at NCIS wasn’t?” Sherlock leaned back and crossed his arms. He had no idea what had happened in NCIS, or the flat at 221, he was missing information in order to make better deductions of the events and it irritated him.

“Or the target was different. In both the flat and at the bunker, they were mainly after Noct. At NCIS it was a fight to get my attention... which worked.” Meredith sighed. “Perhaps we should speak to Death, it’s our best option right now and really our only lead.” 

“Well if that’s the plan I’m hitting the hay.” Tony stretched his arms over his head. He walked over to the Doctor and shook his hand. “Thanks for keeping us safe and giving us a place for some shut eye.”

“O-of course.” 

Cas led Tony to another room down the hall after bidding everyone good night. He returned and did the same with Gibbs, and Cas too said he would be in his room although not sleeping, to call him if they needed anything.

Sherlock reached out and hugged Meredith, she looked so lost and he only wished he could help her, but he too was being kept in the shadows. He turned to the Doctor, “Why can’t we know everything? It seems everyone gets to know but us. How is that right?”

“It isn’t Sherlock but it’s a necessity.” The Doctor was having a hard time finding a way to explain it.

“Why?”

Noct’s serious voice rang through the room. “Certain things have been put in motion that can not be undone. Information is valuable and if not properly handled...” His eyes were bright green and he seemed taller. “If things don’t follow a certain order, people could... get hurt.”

“Why are you out of bed?” Sherlock snapped. “He needs rest!”

“Because there is something that concerns me.”

“What?” Meredith walked up to her son, his TARDIS had complete control, and that worried her.

“He has continued to grow. In just the past few hours he has gained height by several centimeters, and his body is showing no signs of stopping this.”

He was right, it wasn’t by much but it was obvious in the details, his trouser hems were higher up. His shirt was taunt at the shoulders and rode up when he moved. Meredith turned to her father, “Please, there has to be something we can do, some way to stop this.”

Noct tugged at her sleeve. “Death will have the answers you seek, Your Majesty.”


	15. Death and his Godson

“Doctor, please take us back to earth, sometime in the past preferably.” Noct turned to him.

“Why the past?” The Doctor put in coordinates for earth, he walked around the console a few times looking for something.

“Because, I would like to mitigate as much danger as possible. Go back a half a century at least.” Noct walked up to a lever on the console and pulled it down. “There, brakes are off. I wish you would remember to turn it off for her. It doesn’t hurt or anything, but it’s not exactly easy to move like that.”

“Right, River mentioned something about having it on, I just didn’t think it upset her that much.” The Doctor put in a year and the TARDIS took off, silently. The ship didn’t shake, it hardly made a sound.

“Right. Father, remind me why you put the emergency brake on exactly?” Meredith snapped her fingers and Noctis’ clothes changed from his ill fitted jeans and tee. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt, slacks, and a dark blue sport jacket.

“You know I don’t remember, but something does always come up. Could you let Castiel know not to let anyone leave until we return?” The Doctor grabbed his coat and made for the door.

Meredith sent the text before following him out. Sherlock went to take Noct’s hand out of habit but hesitated. His son’s green eyes reminding him that Noctis wasn’t there. “It is alright William. Prince Audric would still like to hold your hand.” He watched Noct reach out and waited for him. Sherlock sighed and took his son’s hand.

Together they walked out into the day light. Meredith immediately placed a hand on Sherlock and he too changed into similar clothing matching the period. It was the late fifties. They all turned to Noct waiting but he shook his head. “Andrela knows how to find him. I don’t.”

Meredith sighed still unable to cope with the fact that her son aged so quickly. She let Andrela take control again. Her silver eyes met theirs. “Saint James’s Park. By the palace.” Meredith took the Doctor’s arm and warped them away.

Noct held tight to his father’s and looked up at him. “Dad?” His neon purple eyes letting Sherlock know he was there. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“You know I still will.” Sherlock knelt down to be more eye level with him. “And so will your mother.”

“I know she will, I expect it. You’ve always been super calm, and it helps... because I’m scared too.” Noct looked down at the ground and shuffled his foot.

Sherlock reached out and raised his chin up. “It’s ok to be scared, the important thing is to not give up.” Noct hugged his father but their attention was ripped from their moment by screeching tires. A loud crash echoed down the street and people ran calling for the police or a doctor. “Must’ve been an accident.” Noct looked up at his father with a determined expression but Sherlock shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from your mother is to leave the past alone. We’re here, we mind our business.”

Noct sighed, he took his fathers hand again and warped them to the park. They walked up to his mother and grandfather. Meredith had retaken control and noticed her son seemed upset. “Noct? What is it sweetheart?”

“It’s nothing.” His cool grey eyes shined with tears, which he quickly wiped away.

“I don’t believe you.” Meredith knelt down beside him, just as Sherlock had done, she raised his chin up. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Well... before we left, there was a crash just down the road, I wanted to help but dad said no because we shouldn’t meddle. I just feel bad for leaving them like that. I really want to help them mum.” Tears streaked his face, this wasn’t how she wanted him to learn his first lesson in time travel.

She hugged him close and let him cry. She spoke into his hair and explained the most important rule of their kind. “Just because we can, doesn’t always mean we should. People will come to expect you to fix their problems, they will become complacent and unable to come up with solutions on their own. You will simply become their solution. Be careful of who and when you help.” He nodded and pulled away. “I’m sorry you had to experience this my love.” She was at ends still, her baby boy looked so much older than he did this morning, and there are times when he still acted like himself, and others when he acted even older than he looked still. “Come on, let’s go find your Godfather. Although admittedly I don’t know if he’ll know who you are yet.”

“I do.” A quiet voice piped up from behind him. “Hello young man.” Death gave Noct a subtle nod. “I will never know why you chose me to be his Godfather, but I want you to know just how much it means to me.” Death walked up and gave Meredith and Noctis a quick hug. “It has been sometime since I’ve seen you all although... it hasn’t been that long.” Death pointed at Noct. “Did we have a mishap?”

“I got stabbed.” Noct spoke so calmly about it, it would have raised eyebrows if anyone else was listening.

“I see, I am blind to the perils you two face, I am not called unless it is your time.” Death patted the book in his pocket. “I am happy to say that I have yet to see your names appear...” Death took in their expressions of relief. “Which is why you came to see me I take it.”

“And maybe we can grab something to eat?!” Noct took Death’s hand and led them all to an enclosed part of the park. Noct chatted with Death up ahead about his first year at school, while the rest followed close behind.

The Doctor turned to them both, “I am still surprised at your choice in Godfather.”

“Death and I have always been good friends, as strange as that statement sounds. Although when we met he went by a different name. He was more well known as Thanatos. The Greek religion was still strong then. Now he either goes by Death or Azrael.” Meredith explained. It had come as a shock to everyone when they made the announcement. “He has always had a love of life, although he takes it away, he cherishes the little things. Neither of us die, he was the only one who understood me, but I was too stubborn to see that although I had an eternal life, I was wasting it. He taught me what it means to live a life worth living. To take risks and enjoy the company of others even if in the grand scheme of my life, theirs seems fleeting.” She took Sherlock’s hand in hers. “He taught me much that I didn’t know, things he has wanted to share but never could, because like he said, he’s only ever called at the end of one’s story. When the lessons have already been learned. When I found out that Noct was immune to his touch and quite possibly inherited it from me... I had never seen Death happier. He hates taking children, worst part of his job he says. So when Noctis ran up to him and latched onto his leg with no issue... he wasn’t the only one relieved.” She chuckled.

“And you chose him in hopes that he teaches Noct everything he taught you?” The Doctor watched Death hand Noct a tenner to purchase some drinks from a nearby vendor while he stood at a safe distance away. It wasn’t the vendor’s time.

“Yes and also in hopes that Death get to experience what he’s been longing for, for millennia. Perhaps even Noct could teach him something.” They walked into a blocked off garden enclosed in high hedges.

“There’s something else between them.” Sherlock mentioned. “Ever since before he was born, Death had a keen interest in him. He came to visit quite often as well, and Noct has always been rather fond of him. We were very torn on choosing a Godfather. It was an easy choice with Mrs. Hudson, should something happen to either of us I know she would take care of him as her own, help him lead a normal life. But we were worried for the longer years, we didn’t know what his lifespan would be, whether he would take after me, you or Meredith. We wanted someone who would be able to help him the whole way. You are already his Grandfather, Castiel is already his guardian angel.” Sherlock chuckled, there was so much support for this boy. “We were rather low on other choices.”

“I see.” The Doctor still was a bit apprehensive around the man. He gave off an ominous feeling that he couldn’t shake. It was not unlike Meredith earlier that day. He watched Death and Noctis sit down at a bench and quietly discuss what had been bothering Noct.

“You’re mother is right Noctis.” Death nodded.

“I know but-“

“Will you always be available to help in peoples time of need?”

“I guess not...” Noct sighed.

“Your willingness to help is a bright light in this dark world, don’t loose sight of it, but remember that this magic of yours is a responsibility. It is just as much a burden as it is a blessing.” He turned to look at Meredith as well. “You two are among gods, there will be times when the burden outweighs the blessing, you’ll have to be strong in those moments. And even if you should fail, it is alright to make mistakes...” He glanced at Sherlock briefly. “So long as you take care of them.” Death patted Noct’s knee. “Will it help if I tell you no one died in that accident?”

“Really?”

“I am not allowed to say anything else, and I’m not allowed to lie.” Death set his drink aside and clasped his hands on his lap. “Now, what are your questions?”

“The most pressing one was Noctis, since his regeneration he hasn’t stopped growing. I’m very worried.” Meredith gestured to Noct who was clearly taller than he was at NCIS.

“Yes, I understand, but he is not racing to his death. However he will unfortunately miss much, and for that I feel for you. All that you prepared for in Motherhood, you will not be able to fully cherish, but that was the risk of bringing a child into the world. The risk of not knowing. He will speed through the stages of adolescence. He will go through a few... let’s call them growth spurts.”

“What...” Meredith’s voice was hollow and quiet while she let it all sink in.

“I thought you said you didn’t know of their perils?” The Doctor hadn’t meant to sound harsh, but there was something about that man that put him off.

“I don’t, but I bring about the end of other things, not just lives. When a child becomes an adult, there is a death of innocence. They stop seeing the world a certain way, and that little light leaves them. I am called then too.” Death pulled out a different book. It was small and bound in blue leather unlike his large and heavy Black Book. “This is the part of my job that, while I don’t necessarily enjoy it, there are some circumstances that I wish would go differently for some people, it is a bit of a breath of fresh air. It’s the part of my job when I don’t always leave with a soul.” Death patted the book softly. “While I have not seen your names in the other book, I did see one in this one. I knew you would wish to speak with me soon, this wouldn’t be something you would just let happen without questioning.”

“How long?” Meredith’s voice was hardly above a whisper and she never tore her eyes off the blue book.

“For him? Two weeks.”

Meredith broke down in a sob. She only had two weeks before her little boy was grown, and she didn’t know how to handle it. She started shaking as a sense of panic sunk in when suddenly she was pushed aside again, but this time she welcomed it. It felt safe and hidden from the world. “Hello Azrael.” Andrela’s voice rang in their ears. “You’ll have to excuse her, she has had quite the day. We thank you for providing some answers into Noctis’ situation. While it is hard to accept his fate, it is better than seeing his name in a different book.”

Death nodded. “You have more questions I take it.”

“Your godson is being hunted. We believe Meredith as well.”

“By who?”

“Oboros.”

The garden grew dark and cold almost instantly, and for the first time, Noct was afraid of Death. The name triggered something in him that has since set off every alarm. Death’s voice echoed ominously. It was different than how his or his mothers echoed. It was deep and, really the only way Noct could describe it was, demonic. “So he has returned.”


	16. Answers

“Azrael...” Andrela actually sounded scared. She reached out and took Noct by the shoulders and pulled him closer. Having never seen him like this before. She expected some animosity from him towards Oboros, but she didn’t anticipate this reaction. “I take it you know him well then.”

Death took several calming breaths. The area around him was no longer lush and green for the early spring time, but harsh and yellowed. The atmosphere changed back and relaxed once again. He raised his hand to stop the flurry of questions Noct was about to ask, and simply gestured to be silent. “I will answer your questions in due time. I’m sorry you had to see me like that, I haven’t lost my temper in several hundred years.”

Noct glanced up at his mother, she only mouthed ‘the plague’ and went back to listening. “Are you feeling better?” Noct seemed concerned.

“No, but I will keep myself in line. There’s no need to increase my workload for this.” Death took a deep breath. “That foolish blundering idiot used to be my apprentice. He insisted on theatrics as opposed to simply doing his job. This was prior to having reapers. When it was only me. I decided to take on an apprentice to assist me as the human population was starting to spike and showed no signs of slowing.” Death leaned back on the bench and looked up into the sky above. “He spoke of Death being a role that should be feared and respected, that I was not doing it justice. He began doing things on his own. Taking souls that were not due yet. He would always take three, one was the intended soul, two were similar souls but before their time.”

“That’s where the phrase ‘death comes in threes’ originated from I assume.” Sherlock took a seat on the opposite bench.

Death nodded solemnly. “Yes, although it is now pure coincidence if three well known souls fade in a short amount of time. After all I have reapers all over the world, taking souls at all times of the day. It obviously comes in more than three. Oboros became obsessed with this idea of gaining notoriety and power. He changed vessels from possessing a human, to possessing an ancient Drake.”

“No way!” Noct walked back over beside Death and sat with his legs crossed facing him.

“It’s true.” Death chuckled, the innocent wonderment in Noctis’ eyes amused him and helped calm him. He was going to miss it. “He is a dangerous fool, and I suggest you tread carefully. I imprisoned him deep in the underworld nearly two millennia ago. He may know that you and I are close, and may be using you as a way to get to me.” Death furrowed his brow in frustration. “I... am unable to do anything about this unfortunately. I must remain unbiased and indifferent. I beg for you to understand, I can not help you stop him from coming after you. I can only intervene if he attacks myself directly. I can not even stop him from destroying any of my reapers.”

“That’s absurd! There must be something you can do!?” The Doctor shouted from the edge of the garden, he had been keeping his distance from them all since they walked in.

“That is one of the many burdens of my role. Death is unbiased, it is the great equalizer of the world. No matter what class, privileges, or lack thereof that one is born into. Everyone dies.”

* * *

They walked quietly back to the TARDIS. Thinking everything over. Meredith had regained her composure but kept nervously glancing at her son. There were so many things she wanted to do, to experience with him, and now she didn’t even have the time to do it. She sighed and kept walking, mulling everything over in her mind. Noct appeared 11 at most. He walked quietly beside his father taking in the sights of the city. Stopping at a shop or two to look into the window.

“Noct sweetheart are you hungry?” Meredith walked up beside him. Momentarily engulfed in blue smoke she changed into a vintage blue dress typical of the 50’s, her hair was pinned up in victory rolls and curled at the bottom.

Noct pointed at her neck. “You should wear pearls too mum. It’d look nice with what you’re wearing.” He smiled at her.

Meredith’s heart grew warm at the sight of him. “You think so?”

“Yeah!” Noct snapped his fingers and a set of pearl earrings and necklace appeared on her.

**_ Young Audric, you must be careful. _ **

**_What do you mean?_ **

**_ Where did you get those? _ **

**_From the shop down the road. I saw them on the window._ **

**_ So you stole them? _ **

**_Well. No. I can send them back before we leave..._ **

**_ Audric you stole them. _ **

**_I-_ **

**_ Your mother’s mark. It worries you doesn’t it? _ **

Noct glanced up at his mother. She had thanked him and took his hand. Walking into the shop and sat at a table with his grandfather while Sherlock went and ordered some food. Her mark was still on her neck. Not as visible as it has begun to fade, her ears had returned to normal and her fangs had lessened. He thought back to earlier when they were at NCIS, everything she had done to the building, and how that hadn’t taken any real effort to do. She really was a force to be reckoned with.

**_Yes. It scares me a bit._ **

**_ You can develop one too if you are not careful. I have a slight suspicion that yours will be one that is particularly easy to feed. All the more reason to take extra precaution. Just because you want something doesn’t always mean you can just take it. _ **

_**I guess**_. Noct watched a group of boys around his ‘age’ in the corner playing with their tops. One boy had dusty blond hair and wore suspenders over his shirt. **_I hope I never have to wear suspenders..._** The boy looked up and waved at him, smiled and beckoned him to join them. Noct blushed and shook his head opting to look away instead. The boy ran up to their table with a wide smile. “Hello! My name is Harold!”

“Hello Harold, I’m Noct.” He gave Harold a tentative wave.

Harold turned to Meredith, “Would it be alright if he joined us? James got a new top and he’s showing it off to us.”

**_No, mum say no!_ **

**_ Why? You clearly like the boy. _ **

**_No... that’s not true..._ **

**_ Audric, I am one you can not lie to. _ **

“I don’t see why not, but not for long love we have to get back soon.” Meredith gave Noct a knowing look.

Noct nodded and timidly walked alongside Harold. He introduced him to the rest of the boys, James, Kent, and Ronald. Noct listened to them quietly, they talked about their bikes, as Kent had just gotten a new one from his father for getting good marks in his schoolwork. They discussed their families plans for that Saturday, as it was the Queen’s Birthday. Harold turned to Noct, “What is your family doing on Saturday Noct?”

“Oh, umm my parents are still debating. They said either the park or the countryside. My mum isn’t too keen on crowds.” Noct coughed and suddenly felt his shirt tighten. **_I have to go._**

**_ Yes I’m not sure what will happen next. _ **

“Oh well if you go to the park maybe we’ll see you there!” Harold’s face lit up when he had mentioned it.

“Yeah maybe.” Noct felt bad lying to him, but it was nice to have a friend. He had never really gotten along with any of his classmates back home. “I have to go. Mum said only a few minutes. It was nice talking to all of you!” Noct stood and realized his trousers were just a bit too short now. **_Damn it._**

**_ Your mother wouldn’t like you talking like that. _ **

**_Glad she can’t hear me then._ **

**_ *Chuckle* I really shouldn’t be condoning this. _ **

Noct had walked up to his mother and pointed at his pant legs. “Mum, can you fix this? It’s starting to bother me.” Meredith sighed sadly and snapped her fingers. His clothing adjusted and fit him again. “Thank you.” He hopped back on the stool and ate his sandwich quietly, all while Meredith watched him.

She was trying so desperately to ingrain a mental image of Noct like this in her mind. She just wanted him to be five again... 

“Robin?” Sherlock placed a hand on her shoulder. “We should go. Where did you get that?” He pointed at a glass of wine she had been nursing. “Do we still need to pay?”

“N-no. It’s alright.” Meredith tapped the table twice and the glass disappeared. She stood from her seat and followed Sherlock out. She placed a hand on Noct’s shoulder while he waved goodbye to Harold and the other boys. A silent tear streaked her face as she thought of him not being able to make childhood friends, he would out grow them far too quickly.

They walked towards the TARDIS which was tucked away in an alley. Once they opened it they found Castiel, Dean and Tony inside, chatting.

“50’s nice!” Dean smiled taking in their appearance, “Why’d you guys leave?”

“We went to go visit my Godfather!” Noct said excitedly. “He answered some of our questions but couldn’t answer them all. Since he’s not allowed to intervene.”

“Who’s his godfather?” Tony whispered to Cas.

“Death.”

“W-what?” Tony glanced at the kid. He had one heck of a family. Noct walked and sat down on a stool beside him. He spun in circles, waiting for everyone to settle down before going back into space. Tony watched him, he had grown so much so quickly, his own brain was still having trouble coming to terms with it, but to Noctis, he seemed happy. Content to finally appear how he felt. “So this whole time have you always been at this age mentally?”

“Yes.” Noct looked up at Tony. “I’m sorry I lied to you. Had I acted like I felt when I appeared 5 at most...”

“No that makes sense.” Tony nodded. “It was already a lot loosing to you in Scrabble.”

“Tony?” Noct seemed nervous. “I have a question.”

“Yeah? Shoot.”

“Do you find people cute?”

“Yeah buddy. You see a girl that you thought was cute out there?”

“...No...”

“Aww c’mon! Now you gotta tell me!”

“Well... Is it ok... if it’s not a girl?”

Tony was taken aback a bit, did Noct really trust him this much? “Yeah buddy it’s absolutely ok. You just have to be careful I guess, cuz maybe they don’t find guys cute, and things could maybe get awkward. I don’t know. That’s a world where maybe it’s better to ask your Uncle Dean or Cas about. I want you to have the right answers to your questions man.” Tony placed a reassuring hand on Noct’s shoulders.

“Ok. Thank you Tony.” Noct smiled up at him. _**So I guess I am ok.**_

**_ Were you honestly worried that it wasn’t? _ **

**_Yeah. I mean isn’t it supposed to be a guy and a girl?_ **

**_ No. It’s supposed to be two people who love each other. Your uncles are a perfect example, they are both men. _ **

**_Yeah... You’re right..._ **

**_ Also look at your parents. Yes one is a woman and the other a man, but they are from two different worlds. _ **

**_I guess. I just... maybe it’ll be different when I’m a bit older. Maybe I’m just figuring things out right now._ **

**_Then we can discuss it then._** Tiv left it at that. Audric was still too mentally fragile, he didn’t want to push a subject he wasn’t quite ready for. He knew when he accepted Noct’s request for a TARDIS that he would enjoy the boy’s company, he just didn’t think he’d grow to care for the lad this much this quickly. There was so much goodness in him, he was proud to be his TARDIS, and it had only been a day at most. **_I’ll keep you safe._**

**_What?_ **

**_ Nothing. Just talking to myself. I believe you should get some rest now that we’re back in space.  _ **

**_Yeah I guess so._** Noct got up from his chair and bade everyone good night. His mother hugged him for a much longer time than usual. “Mum, it’s ok. I’m scared too.”

“I just don’t know what you’ll look like when you wake up.” She sniffed back the tears. 

“Me neither, but we’ll be alright Mum. We’re Holmes, we’ll deal with it as it comes.” Noct gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and walked towards his room. He undressed into just his pants, afraid to wear anything else for fear that he won’t fit in it when he woke up. **_Good night Tiv._**

**_Sweet dreams good prince._** As soon as his head hit the pillow he passed out.


	17. Father and Son

Noct woke slowly, the beds in the TARDIS were always too comfortable to leave. He yawned and stretched his wings out as wide as he could. His wing tips scraped against the sides of the room. **_You’re wings have grown._**

**_Oh shit._** Noct opened his eyes wide and jumped out of bed. He ran to the full length mirror by the door and stared. He was the same. He looked exactly the same as he did the night before. **_He said growth spurts right?_**

**_ Correct. I’m afraid we won’t know when they trigger. However it seems that for now you have come to a temporary halt. _ **

**_Mum will be relieved._ **

**_ As will your father. _ **

**_Yeah._** Noct worked on getting his clothing on. His mother had stopped by some time during the night and dropped off a clean set of black jeans and a dark blue tee. On top sat a note in his mother’s cursive. ‘Let me know if it doesn’t fit.’ They all fit just fine, he pushed his wings through the slits in the back and threw on a light jacket to hide them. **_You wouldn’t happen to know where the library is from here would you?_**

**_ Do you see that panel beside the door? _ **

**_Yeah?_ **

**_Hold your hand over it_**. Noct did as instructed, he watched his palm glow slightly. **_Now I know where it is._** Noct wandered out into the empty hallways of the TARDIS. He turned down different paths according to Tiv’s direction.

**_Where is everyone?_ **

**_ Asleep still. You only slept for a few hours. _ **

**_Weird, I feel like I’ve slept for days._ **

**_ Because you have. _ **

**_But you just-_ **

**_ Technically it’s only been a few hours, but at some point during your slumber, you seem to have paused everything. You have been asleep for the equivalent of 4 earth days. Time resumed when you awoke. This may also explain why your body has not grown or changed. _ **

**_Wait so I can do Time stuff like mum? Can I travel like she can?_ **

**_ Not yet I don’t think. It’s already an impressive enough feat to pause time within a TARDIS. You have the makings of being just as if not more powerful than your mother. _ **

Noct stayed quiet and pushed open the door to the library. The moment he laid his eyes on the shelves, he was instantly overcome with an insatiable desire to read them all. He wanted to know everything in those books. It was such an odd thing to want so desperately. He could hear Tiv talking to him but couldn’t make out what he was saying. It sounded faint and distant. Noct walked up to the first book he saw and opened to the first page.

Tiv was desperately trying to reach the boy. **_I knew his mark would overwhelm him early..._**

* * *

_ Yvette! _

“Oh gods!” Meredith bolted up out of bed startling Sherlock awake.

“What? What is it?”

“I-I don’t kno-“ Meredith suddenly stood out of bed and rushed to the door. Andrela’s cold tone echoed in the room. “Quickly Sherlock your son needs the two of you.”

Sherlock grabbed his trousers and threw them on chasing after her into the hallway. “Andrela what is it? What’s wrong with Audric?”

“He’s lost to his mark.”

“What? How could he already have his?!”

“His is an easy one to feed... I can feel it from here.” Andrela turned down a different hallway, they could hear a piano playing in the distance. “He’s learned to build and play a piano.” Andrela started running, Meredith’s nightgown billowed behind her as she ran and burst through the door.

Noct was sitting on a piano stool, playing a rather complex piece on a roughly made standing piano. His eyes were closed and he swayed with the music. Sherlock walked in behind her and took in the room. The piano sat in the middle of the library, every shelf was a disaster. Books were littered across the floor haphazardly. Many were left open and others floated across the room. There was an ominous feeling coming from Noct, the same sort of dangerous warning that he had felt from Meredith before. Sherlock slowly approached his son.

“Sherlock wait!” Andrela hissed, but he ignored her. He gently placed a calm hand on Noct’s shoulder, causing him to instantly stop playing.

“Noct, are you alright?”

“Yes dad, I learned the piano, and mastered the violin. I’ve learned how to play guitar and I’m currently reading up on the cello. Did you know that there’s a planet in zone 564-34-68U where music is the only way they communicate?”

“N-no I didn’t.”

“I can’t imagine how mundane life must be there.” Noct looked up at his father, his irises had seeped into a solid black, matching his pupils, but there was something at their center. Not quite a full mark, only a fiery circle. Noct remained monotonous as he continued talking. “What makes music special is that we don’t hear it every moment of every day. Did you know earth is under intergalactic protection?” Noct raised his hand and a book floated over to him. “How have I not read this one?” Sherlock watched the writing in the pages glow as they rapidly flipped through. “Done.” Noct let the book float out of his hand and drift away. “Do you need something dad?”

“Yes. I need you to clean up this library.” Sherlock kept a stern voice. “You’ve made a mess of it and it isn’t fair to your grandfather if you leave it in this state.” He was hiding how terrified he was of his own son.

“I don’t want to clean up.” Noct furrowed his brow.

“You have to.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” Sherlock stayed severe. “Because I’m your father, and you shouldn’t leave a mess like this.”

“No! I don’t want to!” Noct’s voice began to echo darkly.

“AUDRIC NOCTIS KANE HOLMES, YOU WILL CLEAN THIS MESS UP AT ONCE!” Sherlock raised his voice at his son for the first time, genuinely startling Noct. Sherlock hated raising his voice but he was willing to try anything to get his son back from being Lost.

Noct remained frozen, his father had never shouted at him before. He didn’t want his father upset with him. The books that had been floating around the library dropped like dead weight, thudding onto the floor. The lights in the room flickered back on and Noct fell backwards off his seat.

Sherlock caught him and gently laid him down. Meredith ran up to them and knelt at his side, Andrela had let her resume control again. “Sherlock, what are we going to do? I can’t take it... I just...” Tears of fear streaked down her face. “I’m so scared we’re going to loose him.”

“We won’t darling. It’s going to be difficult but we just need to keep a firm hand. He’ll be alright.”

Noct’s eyes suddenly flew open, a fiery green shined in them as he moved to sit up. “I apologize to both of you.” He bowed his head. “I did my best to keep him from loosing himself, but Avidity is far too easy a Mark to feed. You are correct William, you will need a firm hand. He’s been Lost for five days.”

“W-what?” Meredith angrily wiped her tears away.

“He is very powerful even at this age, he is able to manipulate time within another TARDIS. It’s... unheard of. He stopped time during his sleep, and he stopped time while he... while he was Lost. Since he went to bed, he has lived and experienced the equivalent of 8 Earth days. For much of it Time was in a stasis, so the rest of you experienced 7 hours.” He raised his head again and seemed apologetic. “I... I was locked away, he would not hear my voice and I couldn’t see what he was doing, it worried me as I didn’t want him to do something he would come to regret. There were brief moments when he seemed to start finding himself again, I would try my best to speak to him... to bring him back... but he would become interested in a new subject and fall into his desire to learn again. Locking me away.”

“Andrela says it’s not unlike what I do to her. I didn’t want to trust you at first, but I suppose I do it to Andrela.” Meredith looked away, is this what it was like for others to talk to Andrela through her? It was such an odd feeling. “How is he right now?”

“A moment.” Tiv closed Noct’s eyes and sat there for a minute. Right as Sherlock was going to interrupt they snapped back open. Still green. Still Tiv. “Physically speaking, he is showing the beginning signs of another ‘growth spurt’. He is tired and sore from his body stretching and growing so much so quickly.

“Magically speaking, in case it was not evident, he has grown stronger, and honestly a bit terrifying. There isn’t much he can’t do. He is not able to bring things into existence like you can My Queen, but he is able to summon things so long as he knows where the item is being stored. This may prove dangerous with his mark as he could easily succumb to a life of stealing. To prevent this, we may have to actually turn him into a raven.”

“What do you mean?” Meredith furrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t like what she was hearing but it was good to be able to know everything happening to her son directly from the source.

“He will need a room somewhere, where he can keep things he likes and may need in the future. A hoard, if you will. That way if he needs or wants something he can take what is already his. This may help stay his mark a bit longer.” Tiv pulled Noct’s sleeve up and showed a fine circular line on his arm. It was not the entire word for Avidity, but it was the beginnings of it. “This will only grow, and unlike yours My Queen, his will not fade with time, as his will always be fed. Further with his magic, he is able to manipulate time although I cannot say how much more he can do with the Time Stream. His magic is aware of it but seems indifferent to manipulating it much other than stopping it.

“Lastly, Noctis has aged mentally. Where before he teetered between 8 to 11, he is now closer to adolescence. Putting him numerically around 15 or 16. I suspect his next physical change will be to mirror that. It seems as though his mind is developing faster than his body and his body is just trying to keep up. This may have been the case prior to regeneration. That event may have just triggered everything to move at a faster pace. I understand your sorrow My Queen, but I can not imagine how frustrated the Young Prince would be if he continued as trapped as he was before.” 

“I know. I noticed it too... I just wish I had more time.” Meredith stood from where she was on the floor and started to pace wiping away the golden tears.

“Mum...” Noct had regained control from Tiv. The books around the library began to float again, but instead of swirling around the room as before they floated to their proper places on the bookshelf. Sherlock watched the room tidy itself as his son spoke. “I’m sorry. I wish I hadn’t upset you... I just didn’t know what else to do... so... I let that golem stab me.”

“W-what?” Meredith tried her best to stifle her shock.

“Noct what are you saying?” Sherlock placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

This seemed to trigger the cascade of tears from Noct. He tried his best to hold back his sobbing while he explained the events that unfolded in the sewage and cave system under their home in 221B. “I could’ve phased out of the way but I didn’t. I thought that... if I was just a little bit bigger then... I would be able to help more! I didn’t think this would hap-“

“No! No you didn’t think!” Meredith cut him off, furious that he put himself purposely in the way of danger. “Instead of using your head and keeping yourself safe you made a bloody gamble and now look at what’s happened!”

“Meredith.” Sherlock’s stern voice did nothing, she kept ranting.

“You’re speeding through these necessary stages of life like it’s nothing!” She took a few steps towards her son, not noticing him recoil behind his father. The mark on her neck began growing and becoming more visible.

“Meredith!” Sherlock placed an arm in front of his son protectively, guarding him from her shouting.

“How could you possibly do something so dim witted, so stupid?! Just to be bigger? It was selfish and foolish to boot! What good could have possibly come from this?!”

“YVETTE!” Sherlock stood up in front of his wife. The use of her real name seemed to recall her back to reality. Her expression changed to one of horror as she realized what she had done. Her son was cowering away from her, hiding underneath the piano he had built himself. She took several steps back in shock, muttering apologies under her breath.

Noct slowly crawled out from under the heavy instrument, violet tears staining his face. He cleared his throat and shakily spoke his part. “Mum... I know you’re pissed, but I hadn’t meant for this to happen. Had I known, I wouldn’t have done it. I’ve... lost track of myself... I don’t even know what I am anymore, least of all what I’m supposed to be... All I know, is that in that moment... I wanted to be like you. I wanted to help. I’m sorry.” Noct gave her a small bow before rushing out the door and disappearing into the hallway.

Sherlock watched her lean against a bookshelf and fall to the floor crying. Still horrified at herself for loosing control. “Yvette, I love you with all of my heart, but don’t ever shout those things to our son like that again.” Meredith nodded and buried her face in her hands as she cried. Sherlock knelt down next to her for a moment. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, “We’re all scared for what the future holds in store, now we can fight it, and loose what precious little time we have, or we can accept it, and enjoy our time together.”

He stood and left her to her thoughts, he tried his best to follow where he thought Noct would go. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Noct burst through the doors to the garden. He ran to the bench, knelt beside it and he cried his heavy heart out. There was so much going through his mind, so many questions with no answers and answers to questions he’d never asked. He knew how to build a piano but trigonometry escaped him. He knew the entire history of planet 435-89B also known as Mybokro, but he hardly knew anything of Earth. He was so lost in a sea of emotions he didn’t know left from right. He was terrified, confused, stressed, excited, worried, angry, depressed, anxious and lastly, relieved. Relieved that he wouldn’t be a burden anymore, that he could stand up for himself and make a difference. Relieved that he didn’t have to hide how smart he was. This was what he wanted, yet he understood why his mother was upset. He put himself in harms way on purpose to achieve it.

He cried for several minutes, all while Tiv did his best to comfort him. He wasn’t sure what else to say, the boy was in such a confused and fragile state he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make matters worse. Noct was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father give him a small smile. Noct immediately latched onto him, looking for comfort in something familiar. Sherlock held his son for as long as he needed. 

“Audric, remember how I said that normal was boring?” He felt Noct nod in his arms. “Well, I hadn’t meant for you to go and throw caution to the wind, but you’re certainly not boring.” Sherlock chuckled, he pulled Noct back and looked at him properly. He really had taken after him a lot more than Meredith, but he still had her friendly nature about him and her olive skin. His cool grey eyes glistened and shined in the dark, matching his own. His son, he was proud of him no matter what he did. Sherlock took a deep breath. “Noct, I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say. You are not like most children, in case that wasn’t evident. No amount of books we read would have prepared us for raising you, and honestly we may not have been very good at it. We hate to see you speed through this, because you won’t have the same experiences in life as others will. You’ll miss out on important things and stages of childhood and adolescence that everyone goes through. However that does not make you a bad child, just different.” Noct wiped his eyes and sat back listening to his father continue. “No matter what we say, or what we want for you in life. Your path is your own, it is not set in stone. I did not have a father who’s footsteps I could follow. Therefore I can’t say that mine will be the best path to follow either. I’ve made my share of mistakes and the most I can offer is to help you learn from them. Follow your own path and listen to your heart, we will provide guidance as best we can. Always remember, we ourselves can choose how to act, and to challenge the ideals that are pressed on to us. If you want to make a difference in the world, then let no one stop you.”


	18. Lead in Leeds

Noct and Sherlock walked out to the main chamber of the TARDIS. There Meredith was waiting, red eyed and tearful. She opened her arms and asked for a hug to which Noct happily ran to her. She whispered into his hair and rocked him from side to side. “Noctis, I am so so sorry. I never should have lost my temper like that. You didn’t know, none of us did. Please forgive me.” She pulled away and brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

“I do mum. I’m sorry for-“

“No. You don’t have to apologize. We can just move forward from here with our heads held high. Holmes don’t run from things.” She smiled at him, “We face whatever comes, together. Yes?”

“Yes mum.” Noct sneezed and felt his clothes tighten around him. His hair tickled his nose and arms and legs felt sore.”Ugh... bloody hell that hurt.” Noct clap his hand on his mouth as his voice cracked.

Meredith took a deep breath, seeing her son age a year in a brief second was painful, but she couldn’t let it visibly affect her. She snapped her fingers and his clothes adjusted around him again.

_ He is physically 13 now Yvette. _

_Aye... I see that now..._

* * *

“Alright, so we talked to Death and got... some answers?” Tony questioned. He sat beside Ziva and Gibbs by the stairs leading down to the massive closet the Doctor had.

“Yeah, we know Oboros is a failed apprentice to Death, and that he seems to want to take the role from him.” Noct paced back and forth in front of the TARDIS console collecting his thoughts. “The question is now, why me and mum? What would he have to gain from trying to kill us?”

“Bragging rights?” McGee offered.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s it.” Noct sneered.

“Did you just sass me?” McGee gave a quick nervous laugh, Noct had been so polite and cordial it almost seemed out of character.

“Oh. No... definitely not.” Noct gave him a sarcastic look of feigned insult.

“Noct don’t be cheeky, not now please.” Meredith pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“What? I’d nev-“ Noct froze at the look he got from his mother. “I’ll shut it.”

“We have to find something that survived you two during the attack last night. If we question them, then we’ll get a lead.” Gibbs nodded to the Doctor who had been watching everything unfold with Cas, Sam and Dean. “Doctor, if you could take us back to NCIS, I think we can start our search in MTAC.”

“Onward to NCIS!” The Doctor began jumping around the console imputing commands and pulling switches as he went. Everyone braced themselves but there was no shaking this time. Only the humming of the TARDIS flying through time. When everything settled, the Doctor bounded to the door and swung it open. It was still night out, only an hour or so had passed. “I felt it would be better to take you all back sooner rather than later.”

“Everyone wait outside, don’t go anywhere...” Meredith’s stern voice wasn’t something any of them wanted to challenge. Once all the agents were outside she closed the door and turned to her family. “I’m wiping their memories...”

“Wait what?” Dean double took at the sudden decision.

“It makes sense Dean, they don’t all know how to fight what we fight.” Sam nodded.

“I was going to tell you, you have too many people, too many to take care of.” The Doctor leaned back in his seat. “All of them?”

“Yes... I just hate messing with their minds.” She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the doors.

“Perhaps keep Gibbs in the know love.” Sherlock shrugged. “He could help us. He mentioned an actual plan where as we don’t know where to even start.”

“True.” Meredith nodded.

“Can I ask that Tony keep his memories too?” Noct furrowed his brow in concern. The wrinkles above his nose matched the ones Meredith had as well. Sherlock chuckled at the sight.

“Why?”

“Well... I think he’d be a great help.” Noct seemed nervous about something, fiddling with his fingers.

“If that were the case Noct I’d keep them all on. Ziva and McGee are both great help too, but that doesn’t solve our problem of too many people, not enough experience fighting these things.”

“Then, after we take care of whatever is happening, can you return their memories?”

“I... I suppose...” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why is it so important?”

“Well, I guess I consider Tony a friend, and I don’t want him to forget me.” Noct sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled one foot. He was blushing furiously.

“Oh... then sure little raven. After we’ve dealt with Oboros, I’ll return their memories.” She smiled and watched him regain his composure. There was something different about him.

“Thanks Mum.” He returned her smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Meredith opened the doors and walked outside with the rest of them. She mentioned to Ziva, Tony and McGee that she wished to speak with them privately and told the rest to enter the building. They would join soon.

Meredith watched them all disappear through the doors and she faced the Trio again. They were good officers but she didn’t want them fighting something they weren’t trained for and couldn’t handle. They stared at her expectantly and curious. She snapped her fingers and their eyes glazed over.

“You will all return home for the night. For now forget all that you’ve seen of myself, Sherlock, and Noctis. A time will come when those memories return but until then keep them locked away. Tomorrow return to work and take on a new case. Gibbs is on special assignment from Leon and may not return for a while. Don’t worry about him. Go home, rest and know you’ve done well.” They all kept their blank expressions and turned toward the employee lot, getting into their cars and driving away. Meredith sighed, she hated messing with people’s minds.

* * *

Meredith walked up to MTAC and pressed the button to be let in. The door slid open and Gibbs stared at her confused. “Where’s my team Peaches?”

“Safe. They won’t remember anything until after everything is dealt with. They think you are on assignment. This includes Ducky and Abby.” She gestured behind him. “Am I allowed in?”

“You don’t think they could handle it?”

“Frankly, no. I don’t even think you are truly prepared to but I’m letting you regardless. Before today they’ve never fought the things we have.” She shrugged and crossed her arms. “You know they’d only get hurt if they join us. Why fight this?”

“Cuz I think they can do it.” Gibbs stood aside letting her in. He was annoyed with her messing with their minds.

“That makes one of us.” She marched through the door and down to the screen. “Now, what’s your plan?”

“Well we scanned all of the bunker, your place and the building... you guys left nothing alive.” Sam crossed his arms, staring up at the screen. “Elder Drakes... Wings, we’ve never had to deal with one before but I take it you have?”

“Only one. A very, very long time ago.” She looked up recalling her days in Camelot. “Kilgara was fairly young for an Elder Drake, I suppose he could potentially still be alive. They live for thousands of years...”

“Would he help us find Oboros?” Dean sat forward in his chair, the last time they fought dragons they weren’t even the real thing, and those put up a fight. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

“If I ask kindly he might even help us fight him.” Meredith turned to Sam who had taken over the computer. “Focus your search in Leeds. Just north of it.”

While Sam typed away on the computer, Meredith walked up to Sherlock and kept her voice low. “Have you been able to get in touch with John’s sister?”

“No.” Sherlock too kept his response quiet. “I haven’t been able to reach her or Mary. Mycroft is looking for them now though.”

“Good. Don’t worry love. We’ll find him.”

“I just wish he would have said something sooner...”

Meredith placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sweetheart there is also a possibility that he just didn’t get the chance to.”

“Right...” Sherlock glanced up at the screen right as Sam announced that it was ready. “Sam focus near that lake just north of the city.” Sherlock pointed at the screen as Sam zoomed in. There was an entire section of the map that was blacked out, no light, no electricity, no signatures what’s so ever. “Five pounds that’s where he is.”

“Then let’s go pay a visit.” Meredith nodded.

* * *

The morning light suddenly blinded them. Meredith held onto Sherlock and her father, Noctis had transported Gibbs, and Cas had taken Sam and Dean. All eight stood at the entrance of a faded trail leading into the thick vegetation. Sam pulled out his phone and checked their location. They were right at the edge of the dead zone.

“Alright, this is it. What are we looking for Wings?” Sam put away his phone looked over to her. She was staring out at the tree line.

“Just keep you’re ears open. You’ll hear him long before you’ll ever see him.” Meredith started walking down the trail with determination. The forest was thick and wild, which was odd for this part of the country, it only added to her suspicions that he really was here. She thought back to when this was all untamed and free. How drastically this world had changed. She paused for a moment, looking over the lake to her left. They all stopped when she did, waiting for a response.

Sherlock placed a hand on her’s, bringing her back to the present. “Sweetheart? Is everything alright?”

“Hmmm? Oh yes, sorry, I was caught up in... I remember when this was all forest. There was once a small summit just there. This lake was far bigger back then too. I once killed a griffin near here, with Arthur, Merlin and with-“ Meredith cut herself off as something dawned on her. “Noctis come here...” She reached out to her son, who was starting to not fit in his clothes again. She snapped her fingers, adjusting them before taking hold of his face, and staring into his eyes. There, just along the outer edge, was thin violet line. “I can’t believe it...”

“Mum? You’re worrying me....” Noct spoke quietly, afraid she was going to snap again. Since her episode they all felt like they had been walking on eggshells. It wasn’t until he saw the wide beaming smile on her face that he calmed down. “Mum? What is it?”

She genuinely laughed, a sound of pure joy and happiness. “I can’t tell you yet.” She let go and kept walking down the lane. Shaking her head in amusement.

_He said I’d meet him again one day... that absolute brat._

_ I guess it’s safe to say he get’s it from you. *chuckle* _

_It could be his father too you know! It’s not all me!_

_ It’s mostly you. _

“Come on everyone, let’s keep going.” Meredith called back behind her, pushing further down the trail. Noct stared after his mother then looked up at his father, when he shrugged, he looked to his grandfather. He had a smirk on his face.

_**He knows something.** _

**_ I know too. *chuckle* _ **

_**Why don’t I get to know?!** _

**_ Spoilers! _ **

**_UUuuggghhh..._ **

Noct sighed in defeat and followed after her. Leaving everyone else just as confused.


	19. Noct’s Destiny

They walked silently through the dense brush. The rest of the group was unsure as to what they were looking for but Meredith seemed convinced they’d find something. Noct walked along the back of the group still wondering what his mother was talking about before. He didn’t know what it was but it made her smile. He wanted to make his mum happy again but he didn’t know what he did in the first place. During his wonderings he had veered off from the group and stood at the edge of a pond. Something had caught his attention in the water.

**_ Something is not quite right. _ **

**_What do you mean Tiv?_ **

**_ I don’t know... _ **

**_Good talk mate._ **

Noct leaned forward to try and see what was glistening in the water. Something gold and shiny sat at the bottom of the pond. Not wanting to get wet, he spread out one of his wings and hooked it around a branch, giving him leverage over the pond. Noct pushed his sleeve up and stretched his hand into the water to try and grab the shiny object.

**_ Why do you want it? _ **

**_I don’t know it’s just shiny..._ **

**_ Interesting. _ **

Noct grunted as he tried to stretch himself further, his fingers just barely brushed against the cool metal nudging it closer to him. He reached once more trying to make it quick, he didn’t want to fall too far behind nor did he want to fall in the water. He managed to pinch his fingers on the small metal disc and grab hold of it. “Finally!” Noct pulled the coin like object out of the water and looked back into the pond only to see a face staring back from the depths. “Oh shit!” The sight startled Noct, causing his blood to run cold. In his panic he flapped his wings down hard and bolted into the tree tops. His wings trapped themselves amongst the branches and were more and more impossible to move with each attempt at getting free.

“Noct! Relax man!” Noct looked down to see his Uncle Dean shouting up to him. “Breathe dude.” Noct took a deep breath and tried to steady his hearts. “Cool?” Noct gave him a thumbs up. “Alright now try that see-through thing you and your mom do.”

“Ok!” Noct exhaled and tried to phase through the branches but found he couldn’t. He couldn’t even warp to the bottom. He wasn’t able to summon his bo staff to try and beat the branches off his wings either. **_Tiv what’s going on?_**

**_ I am not sure, I can’t really see anything... _ **

**_How are you not panicking?_ **

**_Because panicking doesn’t help... it’s better to keep a level head in these situations._** In reality Tiv was panicking, but Noct was teetering on giving into his mark. He could feel how desperately he wanted to get down.

**_Ok Tiv. Tiv Ok... how do we get down then?_ **

**_ Look around. _ **

Noct looked at his predicament. There were several branches that were simply holding him up, a few others pinned him against the trunk. His left wing was relatively free, he was using it to carry most of his weight, it was his right wing that was pinned back, one branch was starting to dig into his feathers and hurt him. If he could just break that branch he’d be able to break the others. With every move he made, this branch would painfully dig into him more. He looked down and saw his Uncle Dean had made the same deduction. He was holding a rather large rock and aiming at his wing. “NO! Uncle Dean! Don’t!”

“It’ll be fine man.” Dean weighed the stone in his hand.

“If you hit me with that-“

“I got good aim!”

“-they’ll never find you!”

“That’s your mom’s threat! Get your own!” Dean pointed up at him

“Dean what are you- Noct?!” Meredith had since walked up at the sound of shouting. She stared up at her son, precariously dangling from the branches above. His black feathers were ruffled in his annoyance.

“Hey Mum!” Noct half heartedly waved.

“Noct what are you doing?!”

“Oh you know... just hanging out...” Noct crossed his arms.

“Audric, I’ll not stand for sarcasm.”

He waved his arms in exasperation. “I’d like to just stand mum. Mind getting me down?”

“Can’t you just phase or teleport down?!”

“Oh blimey! Why didn’t I think of that!?” Noct tapped his head.

“Audric!”

“I can’t. I tried and I don’t know why but I can’t. Will you just help me get down!” Meredith noted the concern in his voice, what could be doing this?

“How did you even get up there?!”

“I don’t know I was surprised and jumped! I tried to catch myself- I didn’t account for my wings! I’m not used to them being this big!”

“That’s what she said!” Dean snickered.

“Piss off!” Noct angrily pointed at his uncle.

“Noct language! Dean, honestly, not helping.” She turned to a giggling Dean. “Were you going to throw a rock at my son?!”

“No I was gonna throw a rock at that branch, it’s digging into him.” Dean pointed at the single branch driving into Noct’s right wing.

Meredith sighed and raised her hand, snapping her fingers, all of the branches that held up her son snapped off, dropping him down to the ground. He stood angrily dusting himself off as his mother approached. “Anything hurt?”

“Just pride.” Noct looked around to see everyone had stopped to watch Noct fall out from the tree tops. His face flushed red while he adjusted his wings under his coat again.

“You’ll be fine, once this is all over we can go somewhere for more formal flying lessons. Get you used to them better.” Meredith adjusted his collar and caught a glimpse of something in his hand. “What’s this?” Noct opened his hand to see what he had thought was a gold coin. The thin golden disk was slightly oblong and curved, coming to a point towards one side. Meredith took it from him and stared at it in wonder. “Where did you find this?”

“That pond over there, that’s when I thought I saw a face in the water and it made me jump.” He watched his mother slowly approach the pond he’d pointed to. The air had grown still and quiet, again Noct felt like he couldn’t focus on anything but an odd sensation was growing in the back of his mind.

> **You have a great destiny**

Noct jumped again, frightened by the suddenness of the voice in his mind.

> **Come. Heed my call child.**

Noct felt a strange pull further into the forest, there was no path but he knew the way. Something in him just knew.

* * *

Gibbs watched Noct turn and wander further into the forest, he quietly followed, deciding against telling the rest of them. He inched along behind him, simply watching to make sure he didn’t get himself stuck again. Every now and again Noct would stop and listen to something, before adjusting his course. Gibbs lost him for a moment but came to the edge of a clearing where Noct stood on the opening of deep and dark chasm. He was about to warn the boy when he suddenly and inexplicably jumped off. Plummeting into darkness. “Shit.” He rushed to the edge but could not see to the bottom. “Peaches!” Gibbs turned back towards the clearing to find a completely different view than before, he was back near the beginning of the path. He turned around to look at the chasm but it was gone. The world around him had changed in a blink of an eye.

“Meredith!” He shouted into the air, she needed to know what happened.

* * *

Noct spread his wings to catch the air as he fell, slowing enough to look around the dark canyon. Most naturally form with a river running through and cutting the earth, but this one was caused by something else. The walls were jagged and broken rather than smooth and winding.

_**I really don’t know why I listened to it.** _

_**Well, we’re here now, no sense going back.** _

Noct landed quietly at the canyon floor, they were several hundred meters underground at this point and the air had grown thick and heavy, making breathing difficult. The stagnant air smelled of salt and stone, leaving a strange metallic feel in his nose. He waited for the voice again, he didn’t know where to go, nor how far he’d gone. Looking back up to towards the sky, the smallest amount of light was barely visible. He hoped his parents wouldn’t be too upset with him wandering off.

> **This way child.**

The voice spoke again, just as rubble fell from an opening in the canyon walls. A tunnel led further into the belly of the mountain, Noct was having a hard time adjusting his vision to see in the dark properly.

_**What do you think is wrong? Why can’t I do what I used to?** _

_**I believe it’s called puberty.** _

“What?!” Noct’s voice cracked again in his surprise.

_**It’s perfectly normal. It’ll go away once you’ve grown past this point, it seems however that your growth spurt has paused again.** _

_**It’s embarrassing, and you’re saying I’m stuck like this for a while longer?** _

_**It’s natural.** _

Noct ignored him and walked along the tunnel in mild annoyance, he hardly noticed the change in terrain. The canyon floor gave way to old stone steps that led further down. He passed rusted broken down cells.The dark hall was pitch black, there was no light anywhere and his vision refused to cooperate with him. In his blindness he tumbled down another set of stairs. Unable to break his fall properly he landed on his arm awkwardly, and groaned in pain.

_**Ow...** _

_**I don’t believe it’s broken. Most likely you’ve just bruised it.** _

_**Still hurts.** _

Noct sat back on his heels for a moment, to try and regain his footing. The tumble in the dark left him dizzy and unsure of which way was up.

“Hello, Son of the Cursed One.” Noct couldn’t see where the voice was coming from, it seemed to echo from all around him. There was a heavy rumble as stones and boulders moved around. “You have come far in search of answers. I am just unsure if what I have are the answers you seek.”

_**Oh shit. Did I find him?** _

_**I believe so...** _Tiv sounded incredibly humbled by the dragon, something Noct also felt. It spoke in a raspy voice, it was very old.

“I see you too are Cursed. Another Lost soul left to wander.” This time the voice seemed to come from right in front of him.

“Kilgara, must you remain in the dark when taking visitors?” A new voice, an old man’s, came from right beside him. Noct took several steps back in his surprise, only to teeter on the edge of something. Just as he began to fall a hand gripped his shirt and pulled him back onto solid ground. He heard something hit the stone ground twice and a light illuminated the massive cave.

“Rude of you Merlin, to remind me of my blindness. I was unaware of the lack of light.”

“It’s fine now.” The old man turned away from Noct and headed towards a large wooden chair. “I‘ve taken care of it.” He was hunched over and relied heavily on the staff he carried with him. Noct turned to face the giant Drake. It’s golden scales looked to have been at one point glistening and lustrous but had since lost their shine with time. Kilgara was facing his direction but wasn’t looking at him. His eyes foggy and white in his blindness.

“Do not pity the old, little raven. Aging is a natural part of life, something you and your mother will know nothing of.” Kilgara adjusted his wings on his back, several sections had been stripped making him completely land bound. The thin finger bones of his wings seemed fragile and pale. Scars heavily marked his right side leaving the story of a fierce and epic battle.

“How is your mother?” The old man sat down with a light huff. It had taken him some time to make it to the chair. “Last I saw her she flew East... or was it west...” He stroked his long beard getting lost in a memory.

“She took a part of you and you forget? I am not the only one who is old it seems.”

“She- It was- It’s been a good while, I am allotted a few memory lapses.” The old man fussed about in his chair reaching for a long wooden pipe. His movements were shaky and rushed in his annoyance. “That is not the topic we’re here to discuss.”

“The boy? He is but five winters. You asked me to summon him, I do not think he is old enough.” Noct noticed the dragon’s mouth didn’t move when he spoke. He was taking in so much information he was afraid it would come to an end.

“I may only be five in years, but I’m much older-“

“In your head yes I know. I know.” The old man puffed on the pipe and thought to himself. The croak in his voice told Noct he smoked a lot. The old man, Merlin, watched him carefully. There was a glisten in his eyes. “You do not look like her too much, but I see her. In the wrinkle above your nose when you think.”

Noct instinctively reached up to his furrowed brow. “Who are you? If you don’t mind my asking. You seem to know a lot about my mum.”

“That’s a story for another time lad.” Merlin leaned back in his chair and blew rings of smoke into the air. “I feel a change in the air.”

“Is it reason enough Merlin?”

“I think it is.” The old man peacefully looked up into the cave’s ceiling. Noct was getting annoyed but he was too terrified of the drake to say anything.

“Very well.” Kilgara lifted his wings and adjusted himself to properly face Noct. He lay on an old perch of sorts that had been clawed and chiseled at to suit his old bones. “Mischievous Raven, you will face a great danger. One that could change the course of history.”

“Do you mean Oboros?”

“No.”

Noct stayed silent he didn’t know of anything el- “Do you mean my Mother?”

“Yes.”

Noct stared at the ground unsure of how to deal with this information. He didn’t want to fight his mother. He didn’t want her to loose herself like before.

“Do not despair.”

“How can I not?!” Noct yelled back. “I don’t want to fight my mum! I made a stupid mistake and now you’re saying I’m destined to face her?! Is it because of what I did?!”

“No. This would have come to pass either way.” Merlin leaned forward in his chair. “It is your destiny, and I know a few things about destinies.”


	20. Keep You Safe

Meredith hovered high over the wood, she couldn’t find him anywhere. “Audric!” She called down into the trees below her, searching and scanning for anything that could be him.

_Gibbs says he went down a chasm, but I see none._

**_ Perhaps he was fooled to thinking it, the human eye is very susceptible to trickery. _ **

_Perhaps..._

“Audric!” She flew further to the east of the lake, where the wood grew dense. The others were searching below on the ground, warned to stay together with Cas should this be a plot to separate them.

* * *

Noct stared at the old man, unsure of what else to say. It wasn’t a future he wanted, he didn’t want to fight his mother. “My mother, she fights evil... she protects people from things they can’t protect themselves from... if you’re saying I am to face her one day... then I am to be something she protects people from? Am I destined to be evil?”

“Kilgara I have warned you time and time again about how you word these things.” Merlin shook his head. “No lad, you are destined to face your mother, yes, but not because you are evil.”

“Then why?”

“You’ve seen it.” Merlin leaned back in his chair again. “You’ve felt it.”

Noct stared at the old man, wondering how he could possibly know. The memory was so burned in his mind, the sight of his mother, emotionless and stoic, the recognition gone from her eyes. She didn’t care who stood before her, she didn’t care who she hurt. She was on a path for vengeance, one that only blood would satiate. “I don’t want to see her like that again.”

“Once the dam is broken, it is too hard to push the river back again.” Kilgara tilted his head as Noct stayed quiet, if this was to be his destiny, to keep his mother from loosing her hearts to wrath... then he would. She would do the same for him. “There are those, who can force the river’s path...” 

“What?” Noct suddenly looked up at the drake.

**_ He mean’s her anchor. _ **

“Your role in this world is to keep her at bay, until she finds the one who can calm her storming rage.” Kilgara adjusted his weight on his perch, he couldn’t lay on it like he once used to.

“Oh...”

“You’re battles will become legendary, told through out time, for generations.” Merlin mused, he suddenly began coughing rather hard. Noct looked around for something to give him, but there was nothing. No water, no food, only the chair, an old man and a dragon. “I’ll be fine.” Merlin slowly caught his breath again before taking another drag of the pipe.

“You wouldn’t cough as much if weren’t smoking.”

“I’m not smoking.” Merlin stated plainly.

“I remind you that I lost my sight. I can still smell the rancid leaf.” Kilgara raised his tail swept at the wall beside him, puffing out small amounts of smoke from his nostrils in annoyance.

“Mother also says you shouldn’t lie to an Elder Drake.” Noct was amused by the interactions between the two.

“He called you old Kilgara.”

“No I-“

“It is because I am.” Kilgara huffed.

“Nonsense! You still have a few centuries to give.” Merlin chuckled. He groaned as he stood from his seat and took his staff. He gestured to Noct to follow him and pointed to a second hall carved from the cavern walls. “I’ll see that he returns to her Kilgara.”

“One final thing.” The drake called. Noct turned to face him again. “Be wary of your own storm. If you both were to fall, it would spell our doom. Your life will walk a fine line between the light and darkness, the weight of your actions can bear a heavy toll on your heart.”

“I-... I will be careful.”

“You will try.”

Noct turned to Merlin and followed the old man down the hall.The further away from the drake he grew, the more relaxed he became. He felt his wings no longer tremble in anticipation, and his feathers settle. Merlin hobbled along at an even pace with Noct, which only added to his suspicions of the old man not being as weak as he painted himself to be. After climbing a few flights of stairs, where Noct helped Merlin towards the end, they came upon a room lit with several lanterns and books filling every inch of the walls.

**_ Careful Audric, let us not have a repeat of what occurred in your Grandfather’s library. _ **

**_Right..._ **

Noct took a deep breath and calmed himself before walking into the room. Merlin motioned for him to sit at the desk while he walked along the many bookcases, searching for one in particular. He tutted about muttering to himself until he found what he was searching for. “If you are anything like your mother, this will be a quick read for you.” Merlin placed the thick book in front of Noct. “You’ll be needing this.”

“What do you mean?”

“It is time for you to leave.” Merlin looked up at the ceiling, small tremors starting to shake dirt and debris down from the support beams above.

“What’s happening?!”

“So many questions. You ask so many questions.” Merlin snapped.

“You haven’t given any answers!”

“I gave you a book! Books have answers!” Merlin chuckled. “You’ll find the best way out, is up.”

Noct stared at the book in his hands, it was bound in thick brown leather, and loose leaflets of parchment stuck out at odd ends of the pages. He blinked, and he was back out in the depths of the canyon again, sitting on a boulder. The drastic change in lighting startled him.

**_Tiv... I’m confused..._ **

**_ As am I... perhaps it would be best to read this book later Audric... _ **

Noct slowly opened the book, his vision was working with him again but only for a moment. He didn’t quite understand the writing, it looked like Latin but not quite. With each page he turned, Tiv sounded more and more distant. Warning him to stop, but he didn’t listen. He couldn’t. He wanted to know what the book said.

He wanted answers.

* * *

Meredith drew her sword from the body of the mimic she had just killed and swiped up at another. Gunshots rang behind her as those without swords fired their weapons. They were surrounded, forced to go up to the crest of a hill. Castiel brandished his blade, sending droplets of oily black blood flying in the air as he spun and fell two more of the creatures.

Meredith took to the air and drew both her swords before crashing through the rows of monsters. She cut into them as she flew along the ground, slicing and hacking at whatever was near. She felt something grab her left wing tightly and use her momentum against her, swinging her around in a circle and sent her crashing into several trees. The earth shook from the weight of the impact. The dirt settled and she took to the air again, climbing high only to come crashing back down towards the ground. She found the golem that had grabbed her wing and lined her sword with it’s head, before crashing into it at full force. Sending out a wave of golden light, killing anything near her. She yanked her sword from it’s mangled corpse with force and looked around at the creatures. A mixture of all things evil. Tall, gangly, eyeless mimics accompanied by short brutish grey golems, but the creature that filled it’s ranks the most, fiendish little imps. Devil creatures that slashed and scratched leaving welts and infection in their wake. Creatures that she hadn’t seen for an age. Oboros was awaking the deadliest of curses, and they were no closer to finding him.

Meredith held both her swords at her sides, and raised her wings. The midday rays dimly reflected off their golden sheen. The army of monsters began to swarm around her. She dashed towards one group, slicing through them only to kick her self into another cluster of mimics. Their long needle like claws scratched and tore at her clothing and skin. A few imps had managed to clamor onto her wings in an attempt to pin her down to the ground. She snapped her wings shut with force sending several imps flying towards her. She spun in a flurry of blades an cut clean through them.

“ENOUGH!” She stabbed her sword deep into the earth. Sending out another shockwave of golden light. She found herself having trouble breathing. She was exhausted.

_ Being lost to your mark drained you. _

_Good to know._

_ Yvette you’ll loose yourself again if you continue like this. _

_Then I’ll just be carful._

Meredith burst through a group of mimics and stopped in front of Sherlock who had just fired his last bullet.

He hardly recognized his wife. Her clothes were in tatters, and drenched in blood. Her hair matted and wild matching the ferocious gold in her eyes. She too was out of breath, but didn’t stop fighting. He watched her dance with the blades in a way he’d never seen before. Castiel was experienced in sword play, but she made it look like a deadly art. Every move she made was fluid, precise and clean. Nothing got past her.

“Sherlock!”

He was ripped from his observations by Gibbs throwing him a final clip of silver bullets. They were all of little use in this fight. Sherlock reloaded his pistol and took aim, firing into anything that got too close. The earth shook below them again but this time Meredith was not the culprit.

They heard the earth crack and break apart as a trail of brilliant violet light climbed high into the air. Wide and proud black wings spread from the light as it reached the height of it’s climb. Sherlock watched his son plummet back towards the earth, gaining an electric current in his wake. The static could be felt all the way to where they were. The hair on his arms and neck stuck out in response to the energy.

Noct crashed through droves of the creatures, sending many flying and screaming through the air, and stopped just shy of his mother but paid no attention to her. He spun around hit his bo staff into the ground, sending his own wave of vivid violet lightning along the earth, killing many of the creatures at first touch. The ground was scorched by the heat of the current and left very little behind alive.

The group was able to catch their breath, as what remained of the monsters scattered deep into the woods. Noct stood from where he knelt and spread his massive wings. They had gotten much larger than they had been that morning. Sherlock guessed they were closer to 7 meters now. 

“Noct... buddy you alright?” Sam, who was standing closest, slowly approached Noct. He reached out to gently pat his wing but Noct snapped them shut against his back and under his coat. He turned to face them, expressionless and dead panned. His eyes had sunk back to black and there was a new line in the fiery circle within them.

“Audric, sweetheart. We’re safe now.” Meredith quietly approached her son, he was about as tall as she was, still only appearing 13 or 14 at most. “You did it Audric. You kept us safe.”

“I... I did?” Noct furrowed his brow, his voice echoed and sounded deeper than it was before. It had a heavy gravel to it, making him sound older. “Are they gone?”

“The creatures? Yes love. You’ve scared away the last of them.” She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and moved his face to look at her. “Come back now sweetheart.”

“Merlin said I have to keep you safe.”

“What did you say?” Meredith could hardly contain her shock.

“He said it was my destiny... to help you.” Noct reached out and hugged his mother. “I love you Mum. I promise I’ll always keep you safe. I never want to loose you.”


	21. To Be Human

“Audric, sweetheart, you won’t ever loose me. I promise.” Meredith hugged her son, terrified of what he could have seen or heard. She kicked herself for bringing him, he was still too young to see the drake. She pulled out of the hug and saw his eyes go back to their steel grey, but he was exhausted. There were heavy bags under his eyes and his face had grown gaunt. “Are you hungry love?” Noct nodded quietly, and rested his head on her shoulder. She held him calmly, and waited for him to regain his composure. He was still rather shaken from having been lost to his mark.

_ He was in stasis again. _

_Is he even aware he’s doing this?_

_ I don’t believe so. It would be prudent to speak with the librarian. _

Sherlock stood off to the side watching everything unfold. He was lost, and felt so incredibly out of place, there was nothing he felt he could do for his son. Noct held out a piece of parchment ripped from a book, the writing on it wasn’t something he knew but his wife was able to decipher it right away. “Audric where did you get this?”

“An old man named Merlin gave it to me.”

“Wait Merlin? Like Arthur and Merlin?” Sam couldn’t believe his ears, how could he still be alive?

“Yes, do you all know him?” In that moment Noct seemed almost alien, his curious yet empty expression reminded them of the major gaps and lapses in his education, having only attended one year, anything else he knew was from one of his grandfather’s libraries, which wasn’t the one that had much about earth. “What is it?”

“We’re going to have a long day sweetheart.” Meredith tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “Let’s get back to the Tardis. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

* * *

“Sherlock?” The Doctor had been watching his son in law stare into the emptiness of space for sometime. He’d been silent since their return from Leeds and it worried him. “Is everything alright son?”

“Yes... no... I’m not sure.” Sherlock sighed and held his head in his hands. “I feel useless.”

“Is it because of their marks?”

“Partially. I also can’t grasp my mind around the course my life has taken...”

“It does seem a bit fantastical, in comparison.” The Doctor sat on the edge of the TARDIS, staring out into the void before them. Meredith, Sam and Cas were going over most major occurrences in history. Trying desperately to catch Audric up with where his education should be. Schooling would be troublesome once everything was over. Sherlock had excused himself from the library and wandered. Again feeling as though time was being wasted, yet in the TARDIS time was relative. It still did nothing for Sherlock’s nerves however.

“Six years ago, if you had told me what I’d be doing today, I would’ve called you mad.” Sherlock’s sad chuckle told the Doctor that there was more to this than just being overwhelmed.

“William what is it? You’re hiding something. Not just from yourself, but Yvette too.” The Doctor patted him on the shoulder.

“I don’t feel adequate enough.” 

“I beg your pardon.” 

“I am afraid I am not enough. I won’t be the father I should be. Not the man he deserves to look up to.” Sherlock buries his head in his hands.

“Sherlock the most we can do, is be better examples than those that stood before us.” The Doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“My son... has the world on his shoulders, and I am not strong enough to help him...” Sherlock stared out into the abyss as tears welled in his eyes. “I don’t know what he goes through, what burdens he is going to carry, or what kind of decisions he is going to make... His world is so far out of my depth... I noticed today, watching my wife fight those creatures, then my son destroy them all in one fell swoop... I was useless. I have nothing useful to teach him.”

“Don’t be like that.” Gibbs’ voice startled the two of them, the marine had snuck up to them and been watching out the door, quietly listening. “You’re teaching him more than you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re teaching him what it means to be human.” Gibbs leaned against the doorframe and stared down at Sherlock. “Sure, she’s teaching him how to fight monsters of the night, how to battle with sword and shield... but you’re teaching him how to fight his inner demons. To show humility, and weakness, not just strength. You fought against your demons and won. That’s an example right there. To not give up, to focus on what’s important, your family. You’re teaching him, what it means to be a man.”

Sherlock stared out into the pink nebula that had started to drift into view, taking in the words that Gibbs had told him. He still didn’t feel he had much to offer, but he’d offer it anyway. He’d teach his son to be stronger than him. To be kinder.

* * *

“When you clean your ears, you stop when you feel resistance right? You’re not just shoving the cotton bud all the way in?” Noct seemed serious but the way he asked made him sound ironic. Sam started laughing at the shocked look on Dean’s face.

Meredith sighed and covered her face. She was having a hard time disciplining him. Everything he was saying was warranted, and quite honestly something she would’ve said. Not to mention his timing was hilarious. She just didn’t want him turning into a miniature version of herself or Sherlock. They didn’t exactly have many friends when they were younger. “Noctis, please...”

“I am asking an important questi- I’ll shut it.” Noct quickly looked back down at his book after the look he received from his mother. “So all these stories are true then? Merlin, King Arthur and the round table... It’s all true?”

“Yes, you’ll... learn of it more soon enough.” Meredith closed the book she had taken out and pulled the sheet of parchment he had handed her earlier in Leeds. “Now, do you remember where you got this from?”

**_I’m really not allowed to tell her?_ **

**_ No. I know it sounds difficult to do, but you must say that you don’t recall anything. She can’t know of the book. _ **

**_Seems wrong._ **

**_ It’s vital. _ **

“No I don’t remember.” Noct shook his head, His hair had gained a fair length and straightened out, long gone were the curls he had inherited from his father. Meredith took a sip of her wine and sat back watching him closely. Besides the hair and brow, he’d taken after Sherlock far more than her. He still had a boyish look about him, thankful that he slowed through his growth spurt again, but something else worried her. He was far more independent now. He’d form his own opinions and defend them with facts and information. After reading half the second library he seemed older, and wiser. This troubled her. He was loosing his sense of wonder, his quiet fascination with the world had dulled. She felt a sense of duty and responsibility emanate from him. It wasn’t right, it didn’t suit the boy of 13 that sat in front of her. When he spoke, he sounded older and aware of his world around him.

Meredith finished her glass of wine and sighed. Tapping the table twice to refill it. “This is an old script, fairly similar to Latin but went dead almost right after it’s conception. Think of it as Latin but in short hand.”

“Ok.” Noct followed. “What’s it say?”

Meredith watched several books float around behind him, the pages turned of their own accord and the letters on the pages would sometimes glow. She found recently, that she could no longer read his mind. She was barred from it, and his development of her own enigmatic expressions made reading him difficult. “Sweetheart, are you paying attention to as you should?”

“Yes, I’m just also learning calculus... and German....” Noct pointed at a book that slowly drifted off the shelf beside them. “...And the history of Mongolian conquests.”

“Please be careful...” Meredith reached out and placed a hand on his, worried he could stray too far. 

“I’ll be alright. Tiv says I just need to keep a limit. I can’t just take everything in at once. That’s how I overwhelm myself...” Noct’s eyebrows pinched together for a moment and a heavy text book landed in front of him. Noct stared at the complex equations in the book in utter confusion. “This isn’t right...”

“What isn’t?” Sam leaned closer, amazed at how quickly and fluidly Noct was able to absorb so much information.

“I’ve done this problem six times now and I am still not getting the right answer...”

Meredith sighed. “Audric-“

“There’s an error in the book, the correct answer can be achieved but only if this four were negative. Anyway...” Noct waved the textbook away and turned back to his mother. His violet eyes were ominous to see through his fringe.

“This...” Meredith tried her best to keep her tears at bay, it was difficult to see her baby boy so grown already. It all felt so alien and strange. “This tells the story of a drake fighting with death...”

“You think it talks about Oboros.” Dean leaned forward in his chair, fiddling with a pencil on the desk.

“Yes.”

Cas tilted his head at her. “How can you be sure?”

“Because it mentions something that makes it impossible to be anyone else.”

“Well go on then-“ Noct urged.

“Don’t rush me young man!” Meredith scoffed.

“Fine...” Noct crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “Sorry...”

Meredith took another angry drink from her glass before she continued. “When Oboros first took over the body of an Elder Drake, he corrupted it. It fought against him, and in order to free their comrade, other drakes fought him as well. Deeming it better to be dead than under another’s influence.”

“Kind of extreme...” Sam sighed. “So I take it, Oboros walked away with scars then?”

“More than just scars, this says that one drake actually managed to fracture and tear off a section of his jaw in the fight.” Meredith skimmed the faded writing again. “After the battle was over, he was sealed away in, quote, the depths of the treacherous mountain, at the highest peak forgot, there be the dangerous he, where the pained echoes sound not. Then it goes on to say, begrudged by ruinous victory, the deathly one despaired, he fell the lands with ash and soot, bereft of signs and entry bared.”

“Basically in a mountain...” Dean chided. “Great so he could be anywhere...”

“Not necessarily.” Noct tilted his head, “Around when did this event take place?”

“Oh millennia ago love.” Meredith waved away the question, taking another sip of her drink.

“Yes but if you were to guess how many years ago...” Noct sounded annoyed, he snapped his fingers and another heavy book floated from the shelf and landed in front of them. “He fell the lands with ash and soot... makes me think volcano.”

“Vesuvius?” Sam offered.

“Perhaps, but remember Death said it was when man kind was starting to grow out of hand. After being betrayed like this I’m sure he lashed out, maybe to give himself time to recuperate...” Noct contemplated leafing through the heavy text book. “Here, If I had my own, I’d bet money it was here...”

“Indonesia?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”

“The volcanic eruption of Mount Toba 70,000 years ago almost put man kind in extinction. Whether by his choice or not I doubt my godfather would have wanted to really deal with his duties as death after a betrayal like that. The eruption of this super volcano left the surrounding area covered in ‘ash and soot’ for hundreds if not thousands of miles around it. This was so drastic it changed the climate on the earth, extending the ice age several thousand years.” Noct flipped through the book explaining everything as he went.

Meredith couldn’t stop the bittersweet smile, he was so like his father, so eager for more information, for learning something new. She just wished she had more time.


	22. Deathless

*One Week Prior*

* * *

“You come to me as though I am a friend.” Oboros’ deep rumbling voice echoed and bounced off the walls of his cave. A series of clicks added to the ominous atmosphere. Several creatures of the night were gathered around the opening and the sole visitor.

“No, a potential partner... my last one was an idiot, I think it would be better to seek out a wiser colleague.” Moriarty stood in the moonlight, nervously waiting for his moment.

“The King of Hell is a brilliant manipulator. You simply had one half decent idea. Do not insult his mind when yours is far behind it.” Rubble and rock could be heard shifting as the great drake moved within. “He finds you entertaining, nothing more. I am far less amiable.”

“He is dead. I’m not. Who’s the greater idiot-“

“You. For believing he is dead. He learned what he needed from you, then discarded you as dramatically as possible.” A soft amused snort sounded from the cave. “I admire a man with theatrics. I have no interest in you. However this woman you speak of...”

“I won’t say another word till we have a deal.” Moriarty shook his head.

“You say she is deathless?”

“Deal first.” Moriarty growled. He was getting annoyed.

“Fine.” A long grayish tail whipped out from the cave and pinned Moriarty down to the ground. Heavy footsteps dragged out of the cave as Oboros walked out into the moonlight. His crown of broken white horns dimly reflected the soft blue light. “Here is my counter. I eat you, and gain what you know regardless.”

“N-no-“

“You no longer have a choice.”

* * *

Present

* * *

“Hey Peaches...” Gibbs approached her slowly. She had been silent for most of the trip, and was now staring out into the distance of the Indonesian jungles. The ancient super volcano long gone and reduced to a scattering of islands. It was a beautiful sight, the sun was setting and the pink and orange glow of the sky was reflected back by the calm serene waters.

“Yes Jethro.” Her voice was monotonous and dull.

“Everything is going to be fine. You know that righ-“

“Jethro, of all people I expected you to understand the most...”

“I do.” Gibbs suddenly grew irritated with her, how could she possibly not see what was right before her. “I get it, but you have a chance for something I never will.” Meredith turned to face him, her furrowed brow and tear streaked cheeks showing nothing but anger and frustration. “You get to see what kind of person he becomes. I’ll never know who Kelly was going to be.” Gibbs walked away and left her with her thoughts. He marched back to the TARDIS and waited for everyone to collect themselves before hiking down to the cave system they believed contained another answer, or at least a hint at where to go next. A quick scan with the TARDIS showed no sign of Oboros in the area.

Noct was standing beside his father and stood just shy of Sherlock’s height. He hadn’t stopped stretching since they arrived, and the sarcasm has only been laid out thicker.

“What? You think I’m annoying?” Dean scoffed but still mildly amused.

“Only when you’re breathing, really.” Noct gave his uncle a smug grin in return.

“Audric!” Sherlock’s warning tone startled him.

“I’m only joking!”

“It’s not right.” Noct watched his father crossed his arms.

“You-“

“Not another word Audric.” Meredith came up from behind Gibbs, she was still somewhat somber but things needed to get done. “There’s someone here who... might be able to help...”

“Another ancient being that will inevitably confuse and/or affect our son?” Sherlock sighed, he hadn’t meant to come off as ironic.

“And you wonder where he gets it from Sherlock!” Meredith paused for a moment to genuinely consider his question. “... but yes probably...”

“Then he should stay.” Sherlock suggested.

Noct suddenly felt panicked, he didn’t want to be left behind again. “No I want to-“

“I guess that could work.” Meredith ignored him and looked over at the TARDIS. Her father was closing up the doors. “Wait don’t lock up just yet.”

Yet again Noct was ignored. “Mum! I want to g-“

“Can Noct stay here just to be safe?” Meredith brushed away Noct’s hand and motioned for him to stand behind her. Something so simple, something she had done regularly when he was smaller, but that simple movement broke him.

He growled in frustration and took to the air. The wind from his take off buffeted everyone and surprised Meredith. She watched him soar through the skies as a strange static snapped around him. A sudden bolt of violet light cracked across the scattered sky and he was gone. They all stared in silence, they didn’t need to be Time Lords to know what they felt. Audric was lost to his mark again, and the rapidly greying sky told them exactly how bad the situation was.

* * *

**_ Young Prince. _ **

**_What?..._ **

**_ This is draining you far too quickly. _ **

**_...fine_**.Noct landed on the nearest peak. He stared down at the vast scattered jungles. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Tiv was right, he already felt exhausted. The sky’s had grown dark and dreary the moment he left his family by the TARDIS. **_Did I loose myself this time?_**

**_ No, but you were fairly close. _ **

**_I get that she’s worried, that she doesn’t want me to grow up... but I’m not a baby anymore. It’s frustrating that she wont listen... she doesn’t even give me a chance to speak anymore._ **

**_ Perhaps it would be best to explain this to her upfront. _ **

**_She clearly won’t listen._** Noct adjusted his vision to see better in the dark, his mother was just off in the distance flying in circles looking for him. Diving under the tree line occasionally before streaking back up into the air again. It had begun to rain. **_I wish I could fly like her..._**

**_ Audric... _ **

Noct watched his mother twirl through the air gaining speed in order to cover more ground. Her tail helped her quickly adjust her flying with the slightest movements, proving her superior agility by flying through the treetops with no issue.

**_I want to fly like that too..._** Tiv’s voice grew faint again, as his mother came to a stop in mid air. Raindrops paused and birds froze in place. The world was at a standstill and it was all his to explore. **_I AM going to fly like that too. I’ll master the sword and pistol._** Noct raised his wings and flew high into the air, before taking off into the horizon. There were a few places he had in mind that he wanted to visit. **_I refuse to be useless, I refuse to wait. I’ll MAKE her listen._**

* * *

Meredith suddenly felt her hearts skip a beat. Noct manipulated time again, only this time she felt it. _How long?_

_ Yvette... _

_How long!!!_ Meredith spun to face the TARDIS where everyone still stood.

_ Two weeks... he may be back in the TARDIS. _

She dove back down at ridiculous speeds, careless of anything in her way. Her hearts beat wildly out of control, and a bubble of panic was growing in her chest. Everyone stared at her in confusion when she landed and bolted into the TARDIS. Yelling her son’s name.

She was terrified of what she would find. She didn’t even have a chance to value his time as a young teen. It was all unfair and painful to think about. Her heart hurt and almost felt like her child was taken from her by force and all she could do was watch. This was twice she looked forward to raising a child, and twice the opportunity was torn away.

She reached a hallway of bedrooms and came to a halt. “Audric!!!”

“Mum?” Noct’s deep rumbling voice echoed down the hall to her left.

She spun around and gasped. “Oh... Noctis...” Meredith’s shock kept the tears at bay. In front of her stood a grown young man of about 18 or 19. His hair had grown even longer and stuck out wildly, and a short beard was starting to fade in. His clothes were far too small now. She was terrified that Death was wrong, that he wouldn’t stop aging.

She walked up to her son who was only five not long ago. Her voice quivered while she held back her sobs. “My baby boy.” She placed a hand on his cheek and gently ran her fingers through his hair. “I- I wish there was a way I could have stopped this. I wish...” Meredith pulled him into a tight hug. He was already much taller than her. She rested her head on his chest and cried.

Noct wrapped his arms around his mother and tried to console her. He felt like this was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so stupid, and let that monster hurt him his mother wouldn’t be like this. If he hadn’t been so selfish and Lost himself, she could have had a little more time.

**_ We can’t say this may not have happened regardless. _ **

**_Still. Seeing her like this breaks my heart._ **

“Noct?” A breathless Sherlock came around the corner to see his crying wife in his grown sons arms. He was pale as a sheet at the sight of him. “N-Noct?”

“Yes, it’s me.” He watched his father approach slowly. They matched each other in height and stared eye to eye. “Hey dad.”

Sherlock stared blankly for a moment, and for the first time in his life, Noct watched his father shed tears. Sherlock’s voice broke while he spoke. “Hello son...”


	23. Selfish

The three of them sat on the floor of the TARDIS for several minutes. Meredith cried the entire time, mourning the loss of time she would have had with her son as he went through the varying stages of life. It was going to be difficult to adjust to the changes. Much of his extended family wont be able to see him for many years, if at all. It wasn’t fair, this was twice now that aspects of motherhood were ripped away and she couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t understand why Fate played such a cruel joke to her.

_ Yvette, I will not begin to understand what you have gone through, nor what you feel at this moment, but know that I will always be here to listen. For now, grieve, I will take over if you’d like. _

_Please... it hurts too much..._

_ Very well Little One. _

Meredith stopped sobbing in Noct’s arms, but the tears still fell. Andrela’s voice was for once soft and quiet, she too would miss the bright young boy that Audric was just last week. “Audric...”

“Andrela?” Noct began to pull away but Andrela still hugged him. This worried him, he’d never really gotten a hug from her before. “W-What’s wrong?”

“Your mother grieves... this is quite painful. I took over to help, but it appears I am not much better...” She hugged him close, Sherlock sat back and watched his son carefully. A horrible gut feeling and sense of foreboding came over him from the scene in front of him. For some reason, he felt as though this was going to happen again. He looked away as Andrela continued speaking through his wife. “One day she will tell you everything, but for now. Let us try and carry on. We must keep our heads held high.”

Noct watched her stand and steady herself. “Who are we here for then?”

“We are going to look for Sekja’at. He is the protector of this forest. If anyone knows where Oboros went, it would be him.” Andrela’s cold silver eyes were still shined and tear stricken. It would be some time until she stopped crying. “Come, we must go, there isn’t much time to waste anymore.”

Sherlock stayed put on the floor, Noct offered his hand to help his father but Sherlock shook his head. “Dad?”

“You go... I need... I need more time.” Sherlock stared down the dark hallway blankly. “I’ll be here. Be safe you two.”

“We will.” Noct snapped his fingers and his clothing changed to a better fitting outfit. Black jeans and ankle high boots protected his legs and a short sleeve dark green tee kept his arms free and cool. “I follow you Andrela.”

* * *

“N-Noct?...” Dean stared at his nephew in shock as soon as he walked out of the TARDIS. No one could believe how grown he was, it was an abrupt change they hadn’t expected yet.

“Yeah...it’s me.” Noct sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked around at all the confused faces, each one trying to hide the sadness they felt.

**_I hate this..._ **

**_ Them all being sad for you or is it something else? _ **

**_I hate that I’m happy about this... I feel guilty that I did this, but I’m glad I’m here. I finally feel free... but everyone is going to practically avoid me now..._ **

**_ What’s done is done, the important thing is that you are happy. As selfish as it sounds, the others will adjust. The only people I suggest being gentle with this subject would be your parents. _ **

**_I suppose you’re right._ **

“Shall we erm... shall we get to it then?” Noct looked over at his mother, she seemed to have regained control for now. Having composed herself better.

“Yes, it would be better if we all went together. Large groups will attract his attention. However, when he shows himself, do not speak unless spoken to. This is extremely vital, you must be silent.” Meredith’s voice was still a bit hoarse from crying. She turned and began leading the way through the thick jungles.

She and Noct both summoned a sword to deal with the brush, hacking and clearing the path for those behind them. They all walked in relative silence, hardly a word was spoken as they all suddenly felt awkward around Noct now. Tiv reassured him that this will pass with time, and that once again they would all be as close as before. After several hours of hiking, they stopped to rest beside a creek. Noct stared out into the jungle, he could feel them being watched for sometime, but he couldn’t be sure. He was still new to everything, this last ‘growth spurt’ came with new abilities and a greater sense of his surroundings.

Meredith approached her son after watching him stare down the trees around them. “You’re right...”

“Sorry mum?”

“You are right. We are being watched. The messengers of the Spirit of this forest are observing.” She stood beside him and joined in watching the edge of the clearing. “Hopefully Sekja’at will show himself soon enough.”

The ground beneath them started violently shaking, almost on cue to what Meredith said. Trees began falling and cracking as the earth grew more and more disturbed. A large opening appeared on the ground beneath them, the gaping wide opening let out an enormous snake that slithered out to the light. It’s fanned out it’s cobra like hood that seemed made of branches and roots. It shook off the excess dirt on itself, revealing it’s four jewel like golden eyes. It’s scales were like mossy river stones the size of Noct’s face. Sekja’at was a sight to behold. It‘ s rumbling hiss led into a harsh and raspy voice that echoed from it’s chest. “A sss-sight to behold indeed.” The giant Forest Spirit finished pulling it’s self out of the cavernous hole it came from, coiling it’s self around a small tree and snapping it with ease. The very tip of it’s tail was made of barbed branches that rattled when he shook it. “A los-ssst queen wanders-sss into my domain, after what has-sss been an age.”

Meredith lightly bowed, making the others all follow suit. “Sekja’at. I come-“

“With trouble. As-sss always-sss. Where thine heavy footsteps-sss tread dis-sss-order and chaos-sss sss-soon reigns-sss. What sss-seek you now?”

**_I have never been more hyper aware of how much we use the letter S until now._ **

**_ Behave yourself Audric. *Chuckle* _ **

Meredith continued. “Oboros.”

“Death’s-sss bane?”

“You know of him?”

“Young Queen... there is-ss much I know... The Volatile Prince-sss at your sss-side, I wish to sss-see him properly.” Sekja’at turned his head slightly as though to get a better look at Noct.

“Ummm...” Nervously took a step closer but his mother stretched out her arm to stop him.

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, how many more legendary creatures of old were going to burden him with his future? “I’d rather you di-“

“A heavy burden you carry,” Sekja’at ignored her, “and one heavier sss-still awaits-sss you. Kilgara was-sss a fool to tell you sss-so sss-soon. But what is-sss done can not be undone.”

“Why did you call him Volatile?” Meredith glanced at her son, who was staring at the ground below. She was curious at what else Kilgara had told him.

“Because-sss That is-sss who he is-sss... He will loose-sss him-sss-elf worse-sss than ever before. Be on your guard. Both of you.” Sekja’at adjusted himself slightly, snapping a nearby tree like a twig.

Noct’s gaze never wavered from the spot on the ground. He remembered this part of the journal, it would be the worst they would both get. If Sekja’at knew, then perhaps Oboros would know, and that would be dangerous.

“I am the guardian of these-sss forests-sss. Every creature is-sss my ward. The very sss-soil you tread is-sss mine to over-sss-see. Every moment you sss-spend in my woods-sss your magic sss-seeps into the roots-sss of my trees-sss.I shall give you what you sss-seek, but you mus-sss-t leave at once-sss.”

“Yes, Sekja’at. You have our word.” Meredith bowed again, prompting the rest to follow.

“You have come here not entirely in vain. The Drake’s-sss sss-stolen body was moved near 200 years-sss ago. From deep within the caves-sss he crawled. Tearing at my precious-sss earth. His putrid claws-sss and fetid sss-stench offended my tunnels -sss.”

**_If I could, I’d beg for this to go faster._ **

**_ Hardly the patient one are you? _ **

**_I’m patient, just not when it comes to thissssss._ **

**_ *chuckle* _ **

Meredith took a step forward, “What caused him to leave? And do you know where he went?”

“I forced his-sss hand. He is-sss powerful but not invincible. Not yet, at leas-ssst.” Sekja’at’s unwavering eyes started to make Noct nervous. “He consumes-sss those with power, feeding into his-sss own. With each kill he grows-sss ever sss-stronger. Where he went I can not sss-say with sss-certainty.” Meredith and Noct both sighed in frustration. It was then that Noct realized the others could not understand the giant creature. They merely watched in awe at the sight. Sekja’at watched their reactions and tilted his giant head. “There have been rumors-sss of where he sss-stays hidden, but I mus-sss-t know firs-sss-t. What purpose-sss do you have in finding him? Why sss-search now when he has-sss been a threat for two hundred years-sss?”

They both remained silent for a moment, unsure of who should reply.

“He hunts my son and I.”

“We think he may have taken my uncle captive as well.” Noct looked up at Sekja’at, sensing his displeasure with the response.

“Sss-selfish reasons-sss then.” Sekja’at shook the rattle of his tail and fanned his hood more threateningly. “You have changed sss-since you’re days-sss as Nightingale. There is-sss a reason chaos-sss follows-sss where you go. You are equal to gods-sss yet recently only those-sss threats-sss that directly affect you matter. Think greater than yourself again.”

Meredith instantly lost her temper, yelling at the top of her voice. “I cannot be everywhere at all times! I should be able to take time for myself every now and again! I wished to raise a family! To feel something that was stolen from me!”

“You have a re-sss-ponsibility, and duty.”

“I never wanted it!”

“But it is-sss still yours-sss. You cannot e-sss-cape it. Until you embrace-sss it, this-sss sss-suffering will haunt you.”Sekja’at began adjusting himself to head back into his tunnel below. “Oboros-sss hides-sss away in the mountains-sss to the north and east. Where the sss-sun visits-sss once a year and the people are sss-still in tune with the earth. Begin your sss-search at the Gates-sss of the Arctic.” With this final word he dove deep into the earth below. The tunnel closed around him leaving trampled and broken trees in his wake.


	24. Knowing One’s Self

Sherlock stared down into the dark hallway. A familiar silhouette stood at the end. One that had haunted him his whole life. “You’re back. I figured this was all too good to last.”

The figure remained silent, and immobile as it always had. After an accident when he was younger, he would always see this tall dark figure looming in the background where ever he went. For a short while it stopped appearing, fooling himself into thinking it was now gone for good. Sherlock stood and started walking towards it, but he never got closer. “I used to never know what you were, I always thought you were just a result of the trauma from the accident.” Sherlock stopped at another corridor and turned down it, vaguely remembering the way to the library. “But you’re more than that aren’t you?” The figure continued to remain just within his peripherals. “You’re watching me. I remember everything those doctors said. When that car hit me, I wasn’t supposed to make it. There was no possible explanation as to why I survived.” Sherlock took another left into the Library. He sat down at a table and stared at the mess of books left behind from Noct’s last episode. “I don’t know when you’re suppose to take me back Reeper, but I plead with you, just give me a bit more time.”

The figure remained silent and still. Another voice startled him from his right. “William, your name has appeared in my book. I can not change it, I can not move it, I can not postpone it... again.” Death sat down across from him and clasped his hands on his lap. “What you do with only the knowledge of your impending fate is up to you. I can not tell you when it will be, nor how it will happen.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before, when we met at the park?” Sherlock stared somberly at the bird like man before him. “Why did you postpone it in the first place?”

“I made a mistake William. I am not perfect. I can not say what compelled me to spare your life that day, when there are so many others who deserve that chance as well.” Death leaned back, carefully watching Sherlock. “I am so very sorry child.”

“I’m not.” He looked up at Death with a slight smile. “My life right now,is amazing, even if I missed so much. That Audric missed so much. I still get to see who he becomes. I know you can’t tell me when, I know the next time I see you will be my last, I will do everything I can to cherish every moment I have left.” Sherlock stood from his seat and walked to the door. “Just tell your reaper to give me space. I know now, I don’t need the constant reminder.”

* * *

Noct quietly trekked along the back of the group. Ever since this morning when he walked out of the TARDIS no one had really said a word to him. They acted awkward and shy, practically avoiding him. He hated it. He knew it would pass but right now it was the worst. 

He stopped in his tracks and watched them all continue without him. He was back at square one. He turned to face the other way when his Uncle Cas suddenly startled him, making him trip backwards and fall to the ground. “Hello Audric, you seem troubled.”

“Good lord Uncle Cas! A bloody warning would be nice!” Noct stood back up and dusted himself off. “Yeah... I guess I am...”

“Why?” Cas cocked just head to the side curiously.

“I’m ignored again, but this time it isn’t because I’m too small. Now it’s that they’re avoiding me.”

“No we aren’t.”

“Oh please uncle!” Noct chided. “You Can see it in their faces. They don’t even look at me now!”

“Do you think it may have to do with the fact that they don’t know you?”Cas crosses him arms and stared at his ward.

“What?” Noct furrowed his brow and looked back at his small family. They had stopped on the path and were chatting quietly to themselves. Save for his mother. She stood a fair distance away from them staring up into the sky. “What do you mean they don’t know me?”

“Do you know yourself?”

“I-Wait- What?” Noct was starting to loose his patience.

“Do you know yourself? Audric you’ve grown.”

“I fucking know that!” He turned back to face his uncle who had barely moved. Standing straight as an arrow and staring right into his soul.

“Do you? How then?”

“What?!”

“How have you grown?! I’m not talking physically Audric, that much is obviously clear. How have you as a person grown? How has your personality, your humor, your likes and dislikes, how has that changed? Is it the same as the five year old they all knew?” Cas angrilypointed at those further up the path.

“Of course not!” Noct shook his head in bewilderment. How could he? He knew better of things now. He’d learned so much, of course it would all change.

“THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT THEM TO TREAT YOU IF THEY DONT EVEN KNOW YOU? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW YOURSELF?” Noct took a step back from his Uncle. His Guardian Angel, the first time he’d ever yelled at him. “Audric, this festering anger you have has only grown since you regenerated. Laying the blame on others before seeing if you are the cause of it!” Cas angrily pointed at Noct’s chest. “Figure out who you are first. Then everything else will fall into place.” Vas marched away from him, leaving behind the stunned silence.

_**He is right you know.** _

_**Yeah... I guess...** _

_**How have you changed since you regenerated?** _

**_I can’t really say... I’ve only really been around family. I keep getting lost to my mark, I don’t have a chance to know._** Noct stared at the mark on his arm. It was almost complete only missing a single line. He worried about the day it would finish, when he’d loose himself so badly that he’d forget all recognition. **_I want to destroy it... the book Kilgara gave me. No one needs to know what it says. No one needs to know about the day I’ll fail to save my mum from herself..._**

** _It is entirely your choice, but I think it prudent that Castiel know as well. He the only other person here who may be able to help you._ **

Noct looked up at the group waiting for him. Castiel had been watching him closely the entire time. **_I have reason to believe he already knows._**

* * *

They all stood awkwardly by the door of the TARDIS. The air was thick and unbearable, not just from the humidity but the silence as well. Noct sighed heavily and brushed his hair out of his face. It had gotten unbearably long and kept getting in the way. He glanced around at everyone, no one moved, but they were all staring at him and his mother. The sense of urgency disappeared from them all. Everything came to a grinding halt and it was his fault.

“Look...” Noct cleared his voice, suddenly becoming hyper aware of how much deeper it was. “Um... I... I don’t know what to say...” Noct stared sheepishly at the floor. “I’m sorry things are awkward now. I wish I knew how to make it better. Uncle Cas you were right, I don’t really know who I am anymore, so how can I expect any of you to know. I just ask that, you guys keep being you, and I’ll figure out who I am along the way. It’s weird cuz I look so different, and I promise, that even though some of me may have changed personality-wise... I’m still the same Noct... I know it’ll be hard...”

“That’s what she said.” Dean smiled in the dead silence. For a beat there was no reaction, but surprisingly Meredith was the first to break.

“God damn it Dean...” Meredith covered her face with her hands laughing, causing everyone else to join in.

For the first time since this whole ordeal started he finally felt at peace. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he joined in the laughter. Dean walked up to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Listen kid, we knew when you were born that shit was going to hit the fan at one point or another, and just because we knew something was gonna happen doesn’t always mean we’ll be prepared for it. You gotta learn to roll with the punches. Sometimes it’ll knock you on your ass, it’ll take a minute to get back up, and recover. We’re all still reeling from you being five literally two days ago. Give us a chance to get back up.” He pulled his nephew in for a tight hug. “Nothing’s gonna change how much we care about ya kid.”

Meredith came up beside them and smiled sadly. **_It’s going to take a bit for her isn’t it?_**

**_ Yes. _ **

Dean excused himself and walked over to the rest of the group making their way back into the TARDIS. Gibbs was the last one in and glanced up at them nodding before closing the door, giving them space.

“Sweetheart... I know there is no stopping you now. I know you want to fight alongside me and as terrifying a concept as that may be... I would be proud to have you at my side.” She smiled up at her son before staring out into the darkening sky. Remnants of the overcast morning were finally starting to clear, reflecting the sunset rays in beautiful oranges and reds. “However, if you are to fight with me, I need to make sure you know what your doing. It’s the only way I know you’ll be safe, is if I can trust in your abilities.”

“What are you saying mum?” Noct stared at her curiously, was she finally going to teach him how to fight like she did?

“I have already spoken to my father he is skipping forward a week and meeting us in Alaska, where the next clue to Oboros’ location is. Your father, you and I are going elsewhere for a while.” She looked back at the sound of the TARDIS door closing. Sherlock was walking over to them with a look of determination. “We will be going to the past. Where we can take our time, training you, and getting to know you.” She placed a comforting hand on his arm, trying to keep the tears at bay again. “I’ve been an emotional mess and I cant be like this when we face Oboros. Either of us. We need to be in more control of our emotions.” She took hold of Sherlock’s hand and Noct’s. “Take a deep breath my love. You wont breathe this air for a while.”

Noct swallowed nothing, he was nervous, scared, and excited all at once. She started counting down, Noct’s hearts stated to race. Meredith raised her wings high before closing them around them both and disappearing.

* * *

“Wait why are we going forward a week?!” Gibbs walked up to the Doctor still not fully understanding what was happening. “Peaches is gonna be gone for years but we’re only going forward a week?”

“Yes, they are going to the past. If Audric is going to fight then he’s gotta learn what he’s doing. He needs to learn what his abilities are and how to use them.” The Doctor was typing away on the computer. “They will be there when we get there.... hopefully...”

“Hopefully?!” Sam shouted over the loud noises the TARDIS was making. Something was up, it didn’t usually make this much noise. “Why is it so loud?!”

“We’re traveling to a fixed point!” The Doctor shouted over the din. “When we get there, we are stuck there until the fixed point is over!”

“And when is that?!” Dean grabbed hold of Cas who was still as a rock. “Flying still makes me fucking nervous....”

“I know Dean, I’m here though.” Cas held him close. As the TARDIS started to shake. “We’re almost there.”

“I can’t say!” The Doctor struggled to make his way to a lever on the other side of the console. “Cuz we’re not allowed to change it!” The Doctor pulled down on the lever and everything momentarily shut off and went dark. “Uuummm..... This is ne-“ Just as suddenly as everything stopped, all the lights kicked back on and the TARDIS seemed to lurch forward and spin wildly out of control.

“WHAT THE FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK???!!!” Dean grew incredibly woozy before blacking out completely.


	25. Lessons in Time Travel

** 488 A.D. Camelot **

* * *

“Up you get.” Meredith helped the young knight up and pointed at his stance with her sword. “Keep your feet firmly planted this time. Now, again this time try your hardest. I’ll know if you’re holding back.” She spun at the knight from the right, her sword hit his hard but it hardly moved against the force she put into the swing. She withdrew for a moment, shocked that he was still standing. She grew serious. “Hit my sword.” She held her iron sword straight up and out. “As though your very life depended on it. Make my blade move.”

The young knight fixed his posture before swinging at the sword with all his might. On contact the hit ran up his arms and stung his shoulders. He staggered backwards from the hit and dropped his blade. Meredith lowered her sword, secretly shocked by the strength this man had to sway her blade. “You still havemuch to learn, but I am taking great interest in your future. Tend to your injury. We will continue this another time.” She sheathed her sword and headed towards the castle.

Noct took off his helmet and tried to catch his breath. It was remarkably hard to breathe properly in it. He made his way towards the stables, dropping off his equipment at a shed. He wandered to his horse with a brush and started working out the mud from his previous ride. He had gotten most of it out, but now that it was dry, it should make getting out the rest fairly simple.

It’s been 9 months since they arrived to Camelot. In that time he sped through his tasks into becoming a Knight and Royal Guard. Two months ago, his mother showed up with Merlin. Of course she didn’t know she was his mother, this was Meredith from the past. The Nightingale in her prime. Unaware of all the things she would do and become. Every two months he takes a trip north of Camelot to a small cottage just outside King Uther’s kingdom. There tucked away from prying eyes, was his mother from present time and his father, living a relatively simple life.

Noct sighed heavily as he readied the tack to put on his horse before heading up for his things. He’d be riding for most of the day, and the morning had already escaped him.

“Leaving?” Noct spun around to see Arthur standing by the stable gate. Near by was Merlin waiting quietly. “Where are you off to that is so important?”He teased.

“My mother, she has an illness that has affected her for most of her life. Being her only child, I have to return now and then to make sure she is being taken care of.” Noct looked away, reciting the agreed upon cover story he and his parents had decided on.

“Oh. My apologies.” Arthur awkwardly looked away. “I hadn’t meant to-“

“It’s alright your highness. I don’t often tell people... it’s better that way.” Noct finished tightening up the final strap on his horses saddle. He grabbed a nearby rag and cleaned his hands before casually leaning on the side of the stall. “Is there something I can assist you with sire?”

“N-No. No, not at all... I had hoped to come talk you out of leaving, The Nightingale says there may be a way to drive away the World Worms that we encountered not that long ago. We could use a man like you.” Arthur crossed his arms and stared out into the midday sky. “But your family needs you, all I ask is that you return quickly.”

“Yes thank you sire, I should only be a few days.” Noct gave Arthur a short bow. “I am sure other men would be more than willing to help the Nightingale in her hunt.”

“Yes, but she specifically asked for you to join.” Arthur finally looked him in the eyes. “Says you’re stronger than the other knights in my command. Is that true?”

Noct had suddenly become incredibly nervous, he worried that in going all out with that single swing, he would be exposed for what he truly was. “I-I... I can not say sire, I haven’t really tested myself against them, m-Lady Ëolise- she has fought against most of the others-“

“Relax, I’m only asking because I’m curious.” Arthur chuckled. “Why so nervous?”

“I-errrm... I- I don’t know sire...” Noct turned to fiddle with the saddle to hide away his furious blushing. He cleared his throat and gave his horse one final walk around.

“Alright well... there is no need for you to be nervous in my presence. I’d like to think that I’m not my father in that respect... you can speak to me if you ever need anything. You have only been here a short while and yet I feel oddly compelled to trust you. My instincts rarely lead me astray, I feel we shall be good friends before the end.” Arthur shook Noct’s hand and walked off.

Merlin however stayed. “Why did you decide to become a knight? You... of all people?”

Noct knew what he meant, he had been caught using magic early on, thankfully by Merlin and his mother. “I figure the closer I am to danger, the further I am from harm. I know it sounds stupid-“

“I’m not, I know that’s not what the reason is. Why are you really here Erit?” Merlin crossed his arms and watched him closely.

Noct sighed, it was taking a while to get used to being called a different name. “I’m here to learn how to fight and how to control my abilities. My mother wishes for me to know what I’m doing before I venture out into the world by myself.” Noct stared at his hands. “One day you’ll know who I really am and it’ll all make sense, but I can not tell you everything yet.”

“... fine. Only because Kilgara has been telling me to trust you will I trust you.” Merlin pointed at him. “That’s the only reason!”

Noct chuckled when a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Can I see him? Before I leave?”

“Hmmm... I suppose it couldn’t hurt, but we will have to be quick and definitely can’t be seen.” Merlin gestured first him to follow him through the servants entrance of the castle and down the spiral staircase. Noct felt his excitement building.

_ **Why do you wish to see the Drake?** _

_**I need to ask him who wrote the book. I have a weird feeling about it.** _

_**Do you have it with you?** _

_**No, but I know where it is.** _

Noct snapped his fingers and lit a torch with a spark. They walked as quietly as they were able down towards the end of the stone hall. A large iron gate blocked off the carved entrance to the cave where Kilgara resided.

Merlin tested the gate only to find it locked for once. “Well... unless you know any unlocking spells...” Noct grabbed the gate and pulled pulled it out of the stone wall with ease and surprisingly hardly any sound. Merlin stared at the hole left behind in shock and jaw agape. “Or you could just do that...”

Noct picked up the remnants of the gate and set it aside before walking further into the cavern until he came upon a familiar scene. The large stone perch he had seen Kilgara on before wasn’t as worn out but he knew it was the same one. Rumbling came from above as Kilgara’s voice echoed through the chambers. “I see that we have met backwards, I also see that your mother still has much to teach you. She would not risk a meeting such as this otherwise.” The large and gloriously shining dragon climbed down from above. He settled himself upon his perch and stared Noct down intently. “Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you young prince?”

“Prince?!” Merlin stared at Noct, there was so much about the you g knight he didn’t know. Which made him incredibly uneasy. “Erit you’re a prince?!”

Noct took a moment to realize Merlin was speaking to him. He was still having trouble adjusting to his fake name. “Not of much... it’s just a title. I hold no authority over anyone.”

“We both know that is not true, but you did not come here to discuss this. What do you wish to ask me?” Kilgara tilted his massive head and waited.

“I have a book... one that was given to me, I wish to know who it was written by.” Noct held out his hand letting it materialize in his palm. “Whomever wrote this knew much... I wish to ensure my mother’s safety.”

“I can not tell you, nor should you have that record here before us. Do away with it, now.” Kilgara grew short at the sight of the book, smoke puffed from his nostrils. Noct quickly sent the book back to his room at home with his mother. Afraid to anger the drake further, he calmly apologized and gave a short bow. “It was given to you. It was for your eyes only... have you read it? Have you read the chronicles that will be your life? Your burden?”

“I have but... I was Lost at the time. I can not consciously remember what I read, but a part of me keeps it hidden away... I fear reading it again.” Noct stared at the ground at his feet. “A man should not know their future, nor their fate... Mother says that those often trying to avoid it, find the quickest path towards it.” Noct looked up at the pensive dragon. “I do not wish for that to be my fate. I seek advice Great Dragon, what should I do with this book?” 

“Burn it if you wish, it is yours to keep. However do you not think that in doing so, you begin a path towards avoidance? Will you not be doing what you wish to not do?”

“I...” Noct stared at his hands, Kilgara was right, but at the same time he wasn’t. “What is this item? Why is there such ambiguity in it’s existence? It feels as though no one wrote it, and that it’s power comes from those who read it?”

“So many questions, all of which can be answered with a simple word.” Kilgara stood from his perch, clearly finished with the conversation. “Paradox.” The drake raised it’s wings and flew up towards it’s cave far above them. His voice rumbled and echoed through the cavernous room. “Speak with your mother, she creates enough chaos to have her own first hand experiences with such things. Take care young prince... we will meet again, but of course, you already have.”

“What in god’s name was all that about?” Merlin stared Noct in disbelief. “What are you?”

“You can’t know yet, but you will one day.” Noct sighed and started back out towards the entrance. “Shh.” He stopped Merlin near the entrance where the gate once was. Noct saw the faded light of torches and shadows move around. “Shit...”

“What should we do? We can’t get passed them, if we wait they may put another gate and lock us in!” Merlin’s harsh whisper sounded so much louder to Noct than it really was. He could feel Tiv warning him to calm down, but he was too panicked. He grabbed Merlin’s tunic and warped them out of the dungeons back into the stables. As quickly as he opened his wings, he hid them, praying Merlin didn’t see. 

“Merlin are you alright?” Noct reached out a hand to help him up. “I’m really sorry, honestly, I just couldn’t think of anything else.”

“It... it’s fine... it’s fine.” Merlin regained his balance before staring at the young knight. “I... I won’t even ask anymore... You have my trust, just by that conversation I realize that there is much that I, not only do not know, but can not. I won’t pry again.”

“Merlin...” Noct stopped him before he left the stable. “Thank you... Take care of Lady Ëolise. She’s quite reckless.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.” Merlin chuckled, then suddenly the realization of what he meant dawned on him. “Wait how did you know?”

“I errr... Well... when that bookcase fell... I was the one sent to check on her...” Noct cleared his throat and started fiddling with his saddles straps again.

“Oh...” Merlin couldn’t stop how red he became. “Oh... well then... I uuuhh... I’ll take care of her... don’t worry.”

Noct nodded before pulling himself onto his horse. “I’ll see you all in a week.” He snapped the reins and lurched forward, cantering through the courtyard and out into the city.

* * *

**493 A.D. Outside The Kingdom**

* * *

_**Well... this should prove interesting...** _

_**Indeed...** _

Noct led the way through the front gate of his home. He hadn’t had a chance of alerting his parents of his impromptu arrival, specifically the nature of his guests.

“Ser Erit,” Arthur rode beside him admiring the garden they passed. “You’re family home is lovely. Thank you for allowing us to stay the night.”

“Of course sire.” Noct pulled his reins and gestured towards the back of the house. “The stables are back there, allow me a moment to inform my mother.”

“Of course, we shall wait there.” Arthur nodded and led the other six riders towards the back of the homestead.

Noct quickly got off his horse and rushed to the door, where his mother was already waiting. “Mum-“

“Shut up and get inside now!” Meredith pulled him in and closed the door. “Audric what the bloody hell were you thinking! We talked about this! You can not muck about with fixed points, and me leaving Merlin was one of them! What if he see’s me!?”

“It was sudden! I didn’t mean for this to happen-“

“Who is all of that back there?” Sherlock rounded the corner gesturing at the stables behind the house.

“You’re son decided to bring specifically the people I can not see, here to this house!” Meredith gave an exasperated sigh before pinching her nose. “Alright... I’m going to have to stay in our room. Say I’m too ill or something, to come out and say hello.”

“Right, well since I technically don’t exist I’ll be in the room with her as well.” Sherlock walked to the drawing room beside them and collected several books to take with him. “As peaceful as living here has been I must admit, I’m loosing my bloody mind.” He marched up the stairs towards his and Meredith’s bedroom. 

“Yeah, err... mum when are we going back?”

“When you think it’s time.” Meredith held her son’s face in her hands for a moment. “I am so very proud of who you’ve become, but you and I both know that your time here is not quite complete is it?” Noct shook his head. “Then we stay a while longer.”

“Did he really need to take all those books with him?” Noct gestured at the empty bookshelf in the drawing room.

“You’re father has been having random nightmares lately, I think he steals away in books to keep himself awake.” She glanced up at the stairs. “Right well, you tend to your guests, give them my best, and under no circumstances what so ever is anyone to come near my door. Understood?”

“Yes mother.” Noct turned towards the back of the house and out the back. The stone building wasn’t enormous but it was larger than average. Four rooms on the second floor, and three below, there were plenty of beds for everyone. He was just worried that someone in particular may become more curious than they should. “Arthur, my mother asks me to send you her best wishes but she will not be able to join us tonight. Her most recent medicine has left her a fair bit weak, she needs to rest, but we have plenty of salted pork and drink for everyone, so please do come in!”

“I’ll be a moment Erit! Forgot something.” Merlin turned back towards the horses, realizing he left his book behind, there were some spells he wanted to look over that may help with the griffin they were hunting. He glanced up at the windows and stopped dead in his tracks. “It can’t be...” Merlin suddenly rushed up the entry steps and passed the kitchen towards the main stairs. Just as he started climbing he was blocked, startled by a person suddenly appearing in front of him. “Erit! I... I saw...”

“You saw nothing Merlin.” Noct’s tone was deep and dark, it itself was a warning not to pry further. “It was a trick of the light. Nothing more. Am I clear?”

“But-“

“Merlin, am I clear?”

“Yes... yes I’m being ridiculous aren’t I” Merlin chuckled. “It couldn’t possibly be her.” He turned around and walked back towards the kitchen where the other’s could be heard talking and laughing.

Noct went up to his mother’s room and knocked before entering. “Mum...” He snapped the door behind himself quietly and rushed to the windows, shutting the curtains. “Could you stay away from the bloody windows?!” His harsh whisper added to the urgency of his voice. “Merlin saw you! You’re lucky I was able to convince him to stay away!”

“You’re the one that brought them here!”

“It was you’re idea to stay up here!”

“Both of you please stop whispering, you’re driving me mad.” Sherlock finished lighting the candles and opened his book again. Without the sunlight the room had grown quite dark. “What’s happened, happened, from now on we’ll stay away from windows, you should be down there.” Sherlock pointed at his son. “Make sure they don’t eat all of the salted pork.”

“Right... well... let me know if you need anything then.”

“How Audric?...” Meredith crossed her arms. Unhappy with the situation they were in.

“Fuck if I know... ummm... send a butterfly.” Noct raised his hand created a delicate butterfly of soft purple mist.

“Fine.” Meredith plopped herself on the bed and watched the fire, mentally preparing herself for a boring night.

Noct headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen, not seeing Merlin emerge from room next door. Merlin quietly walked to the door and peeked through the keyhole. He was fairly certain of who he saw, and he needed to know without a doubt. He couldn’t see much of the room. The curtains were now shut and it was dimly lit by a few candles at most. He heard a mumbled voice inside, it was deeper and definitely male, speaking quietly to someone else. He was about to pull away when the fireplace was suddenly lit illuminating a familiar figure on the other side of the door. Merlin slowly backed away from the door, in complete shock at what he saw. He knew of no one else with wings.

Merlin carefully made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Arthur walked up to him, asking him if he was alright but Merlin didn’t pay attention. “Erit... I need to speak with you.” Merlin looked up and locked eyes with the young knight. Only, Erit’s eyes were a brilliant purple. “I know you’re furious... but I have to talk to you.”

“I’m sure I already know what about... follow me.” The edge and livid it’s in his voice gave Arthur and the rest of the men chills.

“I am coming too.” Arthur was terrified, he knew of what these two were capable of, but if he wanted to bring peace between those with and without magic, he would need to understand all sides of it.

“No.” Merlin and Noct twin spoke, cutting him off completely.

“No Arthur, not this time. This is between him and I.” Noct walked out into the courtyard followed closely by Merlin. Arthur objected, voicing that as crowned Prince he had every right, when suddenly his knight snapped back. Noct spun around and stared him down. “This house sits outside of your kingdom, here you are not a prince. You will stay in that house, it is the only way I can assure your safety. Am I clear?” Without waiting for an answer Noct led Merlin out into the gardens. In a small clearing surrounded by fresh lavender he stopped and waited.

Merlin was afraid, intimidated by someone just shy of his own age. He carried himself so much taller and stronger. “Erit... First I wish to apologize. Had I not mentioned you lived close, this never would have happened.”

Noct remained silent, his anger was palpable in the air.

“Second... I know who I saw in that window. My eyes are not easily fooled.”

“You didn’t listen. You deliberately disobeyed me.” Noct growled through clenched teeth. He could hear Tiv warning him. “And for what?” Noct spun around and finally faced the warlock. “What did this earn you but greater heartache?”

“So it is her... she’s... she’s your mother?...” Merlin sank down to his knees, unable to cope with knowing how close she was. “She’s ill? Perhaps... perhaps I could help her! Please let me help her.”

Noct’s features softened, he could sense the heartache that Merlin felt. “Merlin... you can’t-“

“But I know medicinal spells! Just let me try! I may be able to heal her!”

“Merlin-“

“She could-“

“MERLIN!” Noct snapped his own wings open, throwing cation to the wind. He startled Merlin enough to grasp his attention. “Merlin... please...” He closed his wings back under his shirt and chain mail, extending a hand to help his friend up off the ground. “There is much I can not tell you although believe me, I wish I could.”

“But-“

“She is not ill.” Noct raised a hand to stop the flood of questions. “It’s a ruse to keep you all from seeing her. No, you can not see her. Yes, I’m well aware it’s cruel, but there are rules we must follow, just because we are able to do the things we do, doesn’t always mean we should.” Noct let a small misty butterfly form in his hand before sending it away.

“Erit...”

“My name isn’t Erit, It’s Audric. I suppose it’s safe to tell you now that the Nightingale isn’t here. At least, the one that doesn’t know me.” Noct sighed, watching a golden butterfly hover beside some flowers next to him. “Well this went pear shaped, didn’t mum?”

“Yes it did.” The butterfly glowed as it echoed Meredith’s voice.

“Meredith!” Merlin stared at the butterfly he’d seen her create any times before. “Meredith, please... why cant I see you?”

“To be entirely honest, we shouldn’t even be speaking.” The misty golden butterfly fluttered towards Merlin and landed delicately on his outstretched hand. “But my son here is rather hopeless when it comes to matters of the heart. You have questions, please know I will not be able to answer all of them.”

“Why didn’t you come back? After Arthur lifted the ban on Magic, why haven’t you returned?” Merlin swallowed his tears.

“What year is it?”

“What?” Merlin stared at the butterfly, he could hear another voice in the background, it was the same male voice he heard at the door.

“Oh... I was hidden, am hidden... hidden from the world, when I came back from death, after the battle in Camelot, I was heavily affected by my own magic. I was lost for a long time, it was honestly one of the worst ones... I not only had to fight my own magic, but I suffered a heartbreak as well. The Meredith you know is currently living out her days in a cave leagues away, and there she must stay, alone and isolated, where she can not hurt anyone.”

“I don’t understand...” Merlin sat back down on the ground. “You are making it seem like you’re not the same person.”

“We are and we aren’t. The Meredith you know, is the same one, who didn’t recognize her son, because she hadn’t had him yet. The same one that was burned on a pyre only a few years ago. I am a Meredith from another time... one that won’t happen for an age.” The butterfly landed on Merlin’s nose. “Merlin, I have to go. I have missed you my dear, but as you said, time passes, and while you believe it is gentler with me, I can assure you, after fourteen hundred years, it really hasn’t. It is a constant reminder of the end of things I grow to love. Time is harsh to me, it’s gentle on you. Take care, and the next time my son tells you to listen, pay attention.” He heard her chuckle before the the butterfly flew East towards the house and fell apart into a golden shimmer.

“How... I don’t even know how to ask my question...” Merlin wiped away a tear, flashes of their last day in Camelot kept crossing his mind, the wound was still fresh.

“It will all eventually make sense. I promise. WIll you trust me?’ Noct reached out and offered him help up again.

Merlin stared at his hand for a moment letting everything he’d just learned settle. He took Noct’s hand and hopped back up to his feet. It was going to be painful, knowing he was in the same house as her. “Yes... Yes I will.”

* * *

**496 A.D. Outside the Kingdom**

* * *

“MUM!”

“What? Audric what’s wrong?” Meredith was startled by her son’s sudden arrival at their door step. He was haggard, tired and bloody. “Audric! Are you alright? What happened?”

“We gotta go back!” He rushed past her and shouted up the stairs, “Dad! Pack up! We have to go back!” He heard his father shout ‘Thank Christ’ before marching to the kitchen for water.

“Audric what on earth are you talking about?!” Meredith caught up with him healing his wounds as he walked around the kitchen getting food and water.

“Remember how you said, we’d go back when I think I’m ready?” Noct spoke between mouthfuls.

“Yes...” Meredith finished healing a final bruise on his cheek.

“I know I am, also, because I just killed a wyvern.”

“A WHAT?!”

“I also won a war.”

Meredith stared at her son dumbfounded. For the first time she truly saw him for what he was. An accomplished knight, a commander in the Royal Army. He’s led men to battles and won, fought tooth and nail against all kinds of creatures. It was time for them to return, so that their hunt for Oboros could continue. Meredith nodded. “Yes. Let me just... just pack up a few things...” She quietly left and headed up stairs.

Noct stared after her curiously. It was such a sudden shift in attitude. The past eight years they had gotten along well, he’d learned a bit more about his mother’s past and his own lineage. His parents grew close with him, knowing who he is and how he acts. They had all become better acquainted with Tiv as well. Although his TARDIS was still rather adverse to speaking to them directly, they all have grown accustomed to Tiv’s teasing and Noct’s incredible sarcasm. He’d been fairly content with their life, but just then, she stared at him like she didn’t know who he was, and that worried him.

_**Is she alright?** _

_**I’m unsure. Something seems to have shaken her.** _

Noct headed to his room to switch out of his plated armor and into his casual modern clothes. Except, to find they didn’t fit anymore.

_**I don’t think I’ve grown have I?** _

_**In a sense yes... you’re more built now.** _

_**Oh. I guess that makes sense.** _

Noct threw on the shirt regardless. It was tight around his shoulders and chest. He pulled on the shirt, magically adjusting it to fit more naturally. It felt strange to be in these clothes again. After years in tunics and armor, adjusting back may prove difficult. He grabbed his bag from the chest at the foot of his bed and headed back down the stairs. His parents were waiting at the door. His father was incredibly excited to go back, he’d been voicing his slow decent into madness for the past two years. Now it was time to put everything Noct had learned to the test.


	26. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Death

“Doc! Are you sure Alaska was the right place?” Dean stared at their surroundings. Still unsure if they were in the right place, or even the right time.

“Yes... yes I entered the date in properly and the location...” The Doctor stared in awe at the charred and burned area. It went for miles and almost as far as they could see. The earth beneath their feet was covered in a thick layer of soot. Every step they took sounded like boot steps in fresh snow. “I’m terrified to know what happened to this place...”

“This wasn’t natural, look at the scorch marks.” Gibbs pointed at the large black gashes left on the surface. Not one tree survived the onslaught of flames and destruction which all seemed to have rained from above. All that remained were crumbling charcoal logs still steaming in the early mountain air. “What was the point in burning it all down?”

“It’s his arena.” Sam solemnly looked out into the distance. “He knows he’s going to have to fight. He knows we’re after him, he wanted this. He wanted to control the battle as much as he could.”

“Home field advantage.” Dean nodded. “So this fucker thinks it’ll be easier on him if he takes away all cover? Why?”

“He’s wounded, and fairly large according to legend.” A new voice appeared behind them, it was deep and gravelly, carrying a sense of authority. They all spun around with weapons drawn at the sudden intrusion. All four stared at Noct standing proudly behind them. “I managed to find some literature about him, but due to laws of time I could not bring them back with me.” Noct half shrugged and grinned, watching them all lower their weapons. “I’d be happy to provide a synopsis if you wish.”

“Noct... kid you scared me.” Dean chuckled and walked up pulling him into a hug. “Right back to business huh?”

“We can skip the pleasantries for now. There’s a drake that needs killing, and it’s not something to take as lightly as we have been.” Noct grew serious again. “Mum will be here in a bit, she’s dropping dad off with Uncle Mycroft. Said it was important.” Noct crossed his arms and stared out into the distance. “Uncle Sam, you’re right, that is exactly what he’s up to. He cleared the area knowing we would eventually find him and planned on using this place as his ‘arena’ so to speak, but I think he changed his mind.”

“Why?” The Doctor came up and patted his grandson’s shoulder, noting how much taller he was than him. He nearly matched Sam in height. “Why leave a trail and change his mind?”

“He’s theatrical. My godfather said that Oboros felt as though the role of Death deserved notoriety, hence why he went against Death’s wishes and began reaping souls before they were due. He wants recognition. Everything he’s done has been a show, a boast. He attacked the Bunker, and our flat for a reason, to get to me. NCIS... why attack there?”

“Wasn’t it to get to your mom?” Dean asked. “Wait are you saying That wasn’t why?”

Cas and Gibbs had been watching Noct closely since he returned, taking in the differences between the boy they left and the young man who stood before them now. Besides the far too formal speech pattern, the changes were subtle, hardly there. It was all in his movements, his gestures. He spoke with his hands and his eyebrows gave away his emotions, even if they hardly moved. If you knew what to look for, he was an open book. Exactly like his mother.

“No, think about it. He knows what he’s dealing with, for God’s sake he cleared 200 acres of wilderness just to fight us.” Noct started pacing. “He knows we’re strong, he knows my mother will put up a fight. Why send two lowly mimics after her, I mean she hardly lifted a finger disposing them. What is at NCIS that he didn’t have at the bunker, or the flat?”

“An audience.” Gibbs nodded, seeing where Noct was going. “He changed his mind about this area because he wouldn’t have an audience.”

“He is old, ancient, but because of that he is also stubborn. He won’t fight her here, even though strategically this area would be to his advantage. He needs the audience, he thinks that if he has one, mankind would be more willing to bow to him, if he successfully destroys us.” Noct stopped pacing and faced the east. “We need to go back to NCIS. We have to find my Uncle John, whatever happened to him, I feel is the key in knowing where Oboros will plan his grand entrance.” They all heard a loud whistle in the air as a streak of brilliant blue light crossed the skies, it slowed down and circled around them. Meredith flapped her wings and dropped down a fair distance away to keep the resulting cloud of soot from them. They watched her raise her wings high and proud blowing much of the ashes away from her. “Chances are, he’ll pick a place that’s heavily populated, and that’s a disadvantage for us. If people are around, we won’t be able to fight him how we want to.”

“Why NCIS?” Gibbs walked up beside him and watched peaches approach. 

“Someone turned themselves in, not having your team involved was short lived. It seems Oboros didn’t like that... made sure we would have to involve everyone. Even told them enough information to jog your team’s memory of everything that’s happened.” She sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you found several voicemails or calls once we get back in service.”

“And Sherlock?” The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS again, it seemed another trip was imminent. They were locked in this point in time, but they could still travel around.

“Sherlock is staying with Mycroft for a bit. They are going to try and see if they find anything on John or Mary.” Meredith sighed, clearly distressed by something.

“Meredith? What is it?” Cas could feel the tension in the air. “What’s bothering you?”

“I.. it just doesn’t make sense... why does he insist on having so many people involved?” Meredith led them all back onto the TARDIS. Cas closed the doors behind them once everyone was inside. “It’s so much to keep track of.”

“That’s exactly it. If you’re preoccupied with everyone else you won’t be able to focus on him.” Sam started pacing too, thinking everything over.

“So then how do we fight that? If everything we end up doing is playing to what he wants, what do we do to change that?” Dean was growing frustrated, this wasn’t the type of hunts he was used to handling.

Gibbs sighed, this was getting less straight forward by the second. “First we find out what this guy knows.”

* * *

“GIBBS!” Tony ran up to the elevator as soon as the doors opened. “Gibbs, once the guy walked in, Ziva and McGee... they-“

“Wandered off.” Gibbs rushed to their desks and looked around. They both left their badges and guns. “What did he say to them?”

“Something in Latin. I didn’t catch it! They left from the interrogation room. I was questioning with the guy, I didn’t even see them leave, neither are answering their phones!”

“We need to know what he said, it might be how they managed to take John and Mary.” Meredith marched to the interrogation rooms with Noct in tow.

“I’ll go down to Abby, see if there’s anything I can do to help.” Sam rushed to the elevator and pressed the button.

“Dean, can you and Cas check their homes? See if whatever it was made them go there?” Gibbs slammed his desk shut and motioned Tony towards the interrogation rooms as well.

“Yeah sure thing, we’ll call if we find anything.” Dean nodded and Cas took hold of his shoulder and the two disappeared in a blink.

The Doctor stood at the center of the bullpen by himself. “Well... I guess... errr...” he glanced at the case files open on McGee and Ziva’s desks. “I could look these over... maybe they missed something.” He plopped down in Tony’s desk and started flipping through the pages of notes. “The heart was werewolf... but why... why the veins? And why only to those two, and not the third?”

* * *

“He’s refused to give a name, all he says is that he’s responsible for all three murders, we don’t have anything that ties him to them though. Abbs is running his prints now but...” Tony sighed heavily staring through the one way mirror of the interrogation room. The man that sat in the room was quiet, and unassuming. He had brown hair and was of average build. He stared directly through the mirror at Meredith. Practically making eye contact. “He did that earlier, it was like he was staring right at Ziva and McGee when he said what he did. Gave me the creeps to be honest.”

“Tony... was what he said recorded?” Gibbs watched the stare down between Peaches and the suspect.

“No, there’s a hiccup with the machine whenever he speaks.” Tony crossed his arms, unsure of what else to do. For once he felt so out of place. “Why did you guys leave us? We could have helped, I don’t get it.”

“Too many people. Too many liabilities.” Noct walked in with the Doctor. “Needed to keep you all safe.”

Meredith noticed the man’s attention shift from her to her son.

“Ok I’m still reeling with the fact that you were 5 like a week and a half ago.” Tony pointed at Noct, it was hard to believe, but then so was everything else about this case. “And we could handle ourselves-“

“Clearly, I’m sure Ziva and McGee will agree with you right now.” Noct snapped.

“Audric!” Meredith glared at her son. “I understand you’re frustrated but that was out of line.”

“No he’s right. You both were. This isn’t something we were trained to handle, so we were caught off guard... we can play the blame game later.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right now we need to find our missing team, and I think he knows.”

“Then I’ll rip it out of him.” Meredith walked through the doors and slammed the interrogation door shut behind her. The man didn’t flinch or break eye contact with Noct. “Name.”

The man remained silent.

“Name.” She repeated. “Tell me you’re name.” She leaned on the table beside him, glaring into his soul.

“Or what? Oboros knows about you, what your rage does.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, “I cant stand that shit eating grin on his damn face.”

“Careful Tony, my mother’s anger is affecting you. You don’t even realize it.” Noct paced to the other side of the room, noting how the man’s gaze followed where he went. He paused and stared back. “Can you hear me?” His voice was quiet and low.

“Yes.” The man’s voice crackled through the speaker. Meredith glanced up at the mirror towards her son. “So you see, there is no reason why you should be on that side of the mirror.”

Meredith held up her hand for Noct to wait. “Don’t give him what he wants.”

“Who says it’s what I want?”

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Meredith growled back at the man. She took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back hard. “You’re going to tell me what I want, whether you’d like to or not.”

“Tsk. Tsk. Is this really any way for a Queen to behave?” The man teased. “I don’t care what you do to me. I have served my purpose, I have nothing to say to you.”

“Where did the two agents go? Where did you send them?” Meredith let go of his hair and summoned a blade stabbing it through the table in front of him. The man simply laughed in response. “Answer me!”

“Your primitive display of brute force is disappointing. I expected more from you, you whom has death follow where she goes. And to think, our Lord Oboros was expecting a challenging fight.” He sneered.

Meredith threw his chair back and slammed it against the wall. She pressed her hand against his face, eliciting screams of pain from the man. Noct rushed out the door and into the room with them. He was shouting at her to stop and trying to pry her hand away but she was too strong. Meredith couldn’t hear anything, not even his screams. A flood of information raced through her mind. The man’s memories flashed like a movie, she saw the last victim, the roof top. She saw herself flying and racing down the building saving McGee just in time, she saw herself walking out of the NCIS building with Sherlock. Flashes of him driving, a building in the city. She could hear faded sounds from his memory, crying, screaming. Pleading him to stop. A child screaming, then... silence.

Meredith tore her hand away from his face, leaving behind a severe burn and welt. He was panting, catching his breath but smiling. He spoke through ragged breaths. “You’re too late... Nothing... you do... to me... matters anymore.” Meredith stared at him in horror as tears began to streak down her face. “I particularly enjoyed... killing her...”

> ***BANG***


	27. Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of Graphic death

They all stared in shock as the man’s body slumped to the floor. Meredith stared at the blood that had splattered on her coat from the shot, then up at her son. He held a long black and silver pistol in his hands still pointed at the dead man. His eyes were a vivid violet but they were threatening to fall into the black voids from before. Tears welled in his eyes. “His name was James Rholler, he lived in Fairfax Virginia. He was in charge of committing the murders to get everyone together on one case. He didn’t kidnap the Watson family... but he...” Tears stained his face unable to continue through the truth. He didn’t want to admit they were too late. “Why... why did we have to wait a week?!” Noct snapped at his mother, then glared through the mirror at his grandfather. “HE KILLED THEM TWO DAYS AGO! THEY WERE STILL ALIVE WHEN WE LEFT! WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! WHY A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK!” Noct’s eyes sunk into a black masses again, his mark burning boldly at their center. “I WANT TO KNOW WHY WE WASTED SO MUCH TIME!”

The Doctor appeared at the doorway, he timidly entered the room, terrified of setting Noctis off further. “T-that much displacement of time... being gone 8 years, it causes a ripple in the time stream son, so many terrible things could potentially go wrong. A week is the bare minimum-“

“Terrible things have gone wrong, and now you’re saying it was my fault.”

“No! Sweetheart no that’s not true! Don’t say that!” Meredith was no longer able to hold back the tears, she tried her best to console him through her sobs but he snapped his arm away from her and spread his wings. “Noctis wait-“

Noct snapped his wings around himself and disappeared. Meredith fell to her knees shaking as she cried quietly into her hands. The Doctor knelt down beside her, trying his best to avoid looking at the bleeding body beside them. “We have to find him.... his mark...”

“I saw it too... it’s complete...” Meredith pulled herself together as best she could before standing up. Tony and Gibbs walked through the door dismissing the agents that had come to check the disturbance. Meredith stared at the body on the floor in disgust. “He won’t be remembered. I refuse.”

“Darling no-“ The Doctor tried to stop her but it was too late. She snapped her fingers and the crumbled body of James Rholler glowed a brilliant gold. He fell apart into dust that swirled around Meredith until disappearing. Her eyes shined a gold strong enough to challenge the sun.

“I have to tell the others... I have to tell Sherlock... See if you can find my son with your TARDIS. There has to be a way to track him.” Golden tears still stained her face, she hadn’t stopped crying. “I don’t care what it takes... I want Oboros dead before the night is out.” Meredith too spread her wings and wrapped them around herself. Disappearing into nothing.

* * *

Noctis tore through the skies at blinding speeds. There was one thing he had in mind. One thing he didn’t see in that monsters head. He only saw the death of his Aunt and Uncle. Tiv’s voice was fading in and out like static in a radio.

_**Audric... the likelihood of her-** _

_**It is not zero. There is still a chance.** _

Lightning cackled and snapped around him while he descended on Fairfax. A broken down building on the outskirts of the city was his goal. The graphic images of what he’d done to his aunt still flashed through his mind fueling his anger further.He crashed through the top floors of the empty building landing on the third floor. He rushed through the hall to the stairs, jumping over the rails all the way to the first floor landing.

_**Audric it’s been two days... he held them in the basement.** _

“ROSIE!” Noct barged through the heavy metal door leading down to the basement. The floor was wet and the air foul. “ROSIE!” He closed his eyes and listened. Focusing, he took in every sound. Water droplets from an old pipe, debris crumbling far above him, pipes settling, rats scuttling, faint haggard breathing. “ROSIE!” Noct rushed to his left, the basement was a wide maze of pipes and boxes. Reaching the far end he saw what was left of his Aunt and froze.

**_Look away Audric. This isn’t how you should remember her._ **

_**I’ve seen war. Men dying. This. This barbaric...** _

_**He was a golem... this is what they do.** _

Noct looked away, near the wall was a makeshift room, haphazardly formed of plywood and nails into the corner of the basement. A trail of blood led in through the doorway. Noct was terrified of what he would find in there. He pushed the ajar door and took a deep breath before walking in. He heard the shuffling of feet and a frightened gasp to his right.

Something metal hit him hard on the left shoulder, staggering him forward and catching him by surprise. Noct spun around and ripped the pipe from the offenders hands, he brought it down onto his attacker stopping just shy of his face. His uncle John fell to the floor breathing heavily and waited for the hit that never came.

* * *

Meredith reappeared in the center of the bullpen startling Tony. Gibbs came down the stairs and shouted at her to stay put.

“I am not a wild beast Jethro, there is no need to raise your tone with me.” She held her wings half open, the golden evening rays reflected in the room, dazzling the surrounding agents. Her voice echoed ethereally as she continued. “Dean and Cas are waiting for Ziva and Timothy at their homes, respectively. I told them to stay for another half hour should they show.”

“You can look into the future can’t you? Won’t you know if they show up or not?” Gibbs made his way to his desk and picked up the phone. “I just told Leon what‘s happening. He’s alerting the Secretary of Defense.”

“Great...” Meredith sighed. “Just what we need, more people...”

“Figure out where Oboros is I’ll find my agents!” Gibbs snapped at her. “Abbs... Tell me you guys could trace their phones... damn it... ok. Keep at it.”

“I feel that his location and your agents destination will be one and the same.” Meredith watched her father come off the elevator with a sour look, behind him were the three FBI agents from before. “And to answer your question, yes, but we are currently experiencing a fixed point. Even if I look into the future I can not change it. I won’t tire myself without cause.” She abruptly grew livid and snapped at the FBI agents scaring everyone in the room. “Release him this instant!”

“No.” Fornell stood defiantly before Meredith. Terrified but refusing to back down. “He’s been on the FBI’s most wanted list for a long time.”

“Whatever for? He hasn’t taken a life in over 600 years.” Meredith sneered.

“Not directly.”

“Be very careful of what you accuse my father of-“

“Or what?!” Fornell shouted back. “This isn’t IBSD matters anyway, and if it was you’re clearly to close to it-“

“This has nothing to do with IBSD!” She waved the the very thought away, all while she was engulfed in blue smoke. She raised her wings high and proud blasting away the mist. She stood before them in her blue gown and eyes blazing. “This threat comes from a Queen! One that will have you kneeling!” Meredith snapped her fingers and again Fornell and his agents found themselves on their kneels and their heads forcibly bowed. “I would rather not get caught up in the paperwork if I killed you, you aren’t worth my time. You will release my father and do what you must to remove him from whatever list you mistakenly placed him on. If you don’t then I will destroy anything and everything you hold near and dear. I’ll make you watch, I’ll force you to feel what they feel. I’ll make your life crumble apart and when you beg me for death, I won’t give it.”

Fornell spoke through gritted teeth. “Quite the threat-“

“Fornell for fucks sake! Just uncuff the guy!” Leon shouted from the railing up above. “Meredith, he’s not on any list, he’s not even a registered person of interest. Fuck I don’t even think he’s got any kind of ID!” Leon raced down the stairs and blocked Fornell from Meredith’s raging glare. “Mere- Your Highness. Please forgive him for not knowing better. Spare him.”

The rest of the room watched in tense silence while Meredith contemplated. The Doctor made eye contact with his daughter and nodded. It was the first time he’d heard her state the crown as her own. He was a Time Lord and it was her responsibility to protect him, but he was nervous of the outcome. He could see her loosing her grip, her battle with herself, eight years in serene peace may not have been enough time. She didn’t want her needlessly taking lives. After all, under their own law she had the right to terminate his captors. She knew this. She’d studied all of their laws, but this wasn’t necessary.

“Gallifreyan Law grants me the ability to destroy a Time Lords unjust captors.” Meredith’s voice was unnervingly calm. “Not to mention the abhorrent behavior that had been shown to me. I don’t often announce my title but he has threatened the livelihood of one of my last remaining people.”

“What the fuck is Gallif-“

“Shut up Fornell!” This time Gibbs spoke, walking around his desk and in front of Meredith. “Peaches. He didn’t know what you are. None of these people d-“

“What does knowing who or what I am have to do with how he has treated me? His arrogance since we met has left me in disgust. Regardless of who I am, people should behave in a respectable manner.” Meredith lowered her wings against her back forming them into a train on her gown as the trailed behind her. “I will release them, if they release my father and refrain from placing him, or my son for that matter, under arrest unless they have a legitimate charge.”

“Deal.” Leon took the cuff keys from the FBI Agent behind Fornell and removed the cuffs from the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been too tight. He turned to Fornell with a scowl on his face. “I respect you all for the work you do, but this was uncalled for.”

Fornell ignored him and stood up and gestured to his men towards Meredith. “Arrest her.”

“Did you learn nothing?!” The Doctor stood between his daughter and the agent.

“For threatening a federal officer-“

“Diplomatic immunity.” Meredith stated plainly. “If you’re done wasting my time,” She turned to Gibbs and Leon. “I think Sherlock and Mycroft might’ve found where Oboros is planning to appear.”

“Sweetheart, I wasn’t able to find Audric with the TARDIS. Like you, he doesn’t leave a signature.” The Doctor pointed a thin metal device from his pocket at the TV, blinking it on. “However, he did leave us a trail.” A severe weather report was blaring on the screen. A large storm cell developed in a straight line from here to Fairfax. “You’re more apt to fire... like I was-am... He’s taken after your mother.”

“Lightning...” Meredith stared at the screen, afraid of whatever destruction Noct left in his wake. “Father, take them all to Mycroft, Downing Street. I’ll find Noct and let Dean and Cas know. He stays.” Meredith pointed at Fornell. “When you learn to play nice with others, maybe I’ll lend a hand in the future.” She smiled sweetly before wrapping her wings around her self and disappearing.

“Fornell, I let you in on this case out of courtesy, and because I wanted you to meet an old friend of mine, but you seem to insist on being a pain in my ass.” Leon turned to the agent in question. “We’ve already had to rebuild the office once, try not to piss her off again.” Leon marched back up to his office. Fornell turned to Gibbs for answers but he was just as livid.

“I’ll answer any questions you have when I get back.” Gibbs sighed and made sure he had all his gear before following the Doctor to the elevator.

* * *

“John! Uncle John it’s me Noct!” Noct threw the pipe off to the side and knelt down beside him. “I know it’s crazy but it’s me! Where did he hurt you? Is Rosie-“ Noct glanced behind him at the little girl but John grabbed his shoulder drawing his attention back.

“Noct-“ John winced through the pain in his side. “Noct get her out of here-“

“I’m getting you both out-“

“No just... just get her out.” John was panting heavily.

Noct turned to Rosie and slowly approached her, she tried her best to push herself into the wall away from him. She was pale and thin. “Rosie... do you remember your cousin Noct?” She nodded. “I-... I’m him... I know it sounds crazy but I can prove it ok?” She just stared at him, unmoving. “Can... can we do our secret handshake?” She nodded and reached her hand out to meet his, they clapped their hands together twice and interlocked their index fingers to form the shape of a bird, which they made fly away. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes...” Rosie’s voice was hoarse and quiet. Noct scooped her up in one arm and went over to John, he was silent and still. Noct’s blood ran cold, he could still feel a faint heartbeat but he needed to hurry.

Noct took hold of his leg and warped them to the hospital in London. Lightening struck outside and the clouds grew dark and dreary. “Help him! Please!” Noct flagged down several nurses that came running. “He’s been stabbed, I think he tried to stitch himself up-“

Several nurses quickly lifted John onto a gurney and started down the hall, Noct followed close behind with another nurse asking him questions. He answered as best he could while consoling a crying Rosie. The nurse stopped him when he reached the doors to the OR, he wasn’t allowed any further. Another nurse came to check on Rosie, Noct followed him down several hallways to an examination room. The nurse made sure she wasn’t bleeding before fetching a doctor.

_**Tiv, is there anyway to get in touch with mum?** _

_**No. I don’t know of a way besides mobiles, but you don’t have one.** _

**_Wasn’t exactly a priority when we arrived._ **

_**To be honest, it probably should have been.** _

Noct rocked Rosie while she cried, gently hushing her tears. “You’re alright Rosie, when we find your Auntie Meredith, she’ll help you forget anything you saw or heard.” Noct tried his best to keep his own tears under control. “You’ve been so brave sweetheart.” She was slowly starting to calm down, whether by exhaustion or by finally relaxing, she fell asleep in his arms.

_**TIV!** _Noct’s eyes snapped open at a sudden thought.

_**If you find a phoneI’ll connect you to Downing Street.** _

_**I don’t think she’s injured.** _

_**No just dehydrated and undernourished.** _

Noct looked around the small room, beside the door was a small desk, where the doctor connected a laptop, but there was no phone. He gently stood from his seat, hoping not to wake Rosie and walked out to the lobby area. “Is there a phone I can use?” The receptionist nodded and placed her phone closer to him. He picked up the receiver and waited. The nurse stared at him, confused by him not dialing a number yet somehow still connecting to a call.

Noct breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his Uncle’s voice. “Hello?”

“Uncle Mycroft! It’s me Noct.”

“How did you get my direct num-“

“Never mind that, is my father there?”

“Yes we heard the news from your mother.”

“John’s not dead, I have Rosie here with me. Can you get him on the phone?” Noct adjusted Rosie’s weight in his arms and motioned to the doctor by their exam room for a moment longer.

“Audric! Where are you? What’s this about John and Rosie!?” Sherlock’s voice sounded hoarse and tear stricken.

“John’s in the OR I haven’t heard anything since they took him in. The fucking golem stabbed him two days ago but I think he tried to stitch himself back up. Rosie seems unharmed but they were locked in a room for two days, I don’t think they’ve eaten since.” Noct nodded at the doctor that approached and started fussing over Rosie who was still asleep. The male nurse beside him was scribbling down what Noct was saying along with any notes the doctor gave. “There was nothing I could do about Mary... There wasn’t much left of her to be honest...”

“Oh god...” Sherlock’s voice was shaken by the news. Even the doctor and nurse stared at him, noticing he too was covered in blood.

“It’s not mine, it’s from John.” Noct told the doctor. “Dad, get a hold of mum if you can, tell her where I am, the hospital nearest the Yard. The one Uncle John works at.”

“OK Noct, stay with Rosie, I’ll see if I can have Harry come get her.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” Noct hung up and turned to the nurse. “She’s AB+, her name is Rosamund Mary Watson, she’s six years old, she’s 112 centimeters, weighs...” Noct bounced her in his arms for a moment, “right now 17 kilos.” The nurse rapidly wrote everything down and gestured him into the exam room. He laid her down on the paper lined table and sat beside her.

“Noct?” Rosie woke from her sleep at the touch of the cold table.

“I’m right here Rosie. I’m here. You’re safe.” Noct held her little hand in his and stared at it. Only last week for her was he the same height and age. After what she’d experienced, this must feel like a lucid dream. “You’re going to be alright. These doctors are going to take care of you like you’re father does for other people, ok?”

“Ok.” She turned to the doctor that was watching everything carefully. “My name is Rosie, is my dad going to be ok?”

“Hi Rosie, I’m Doctor Hartworth, but you can call me Kevin ok?” He watched her nod. “I don’t know about you’re dad yet, they haven’t told me anything, but I’ll let you know as soon as I find out. We’re going to draw some blood and run some tests ok? Can you be brave for me?”

“Yeah, needles don’t scare me anymore.” Rosie looked up at the ceiling. Noct’s heart broke at the sight of the silent tears running down the side of her face. “Can my cousin Noct stay with me?” She squeezed his hand while the syringe filled.

“Yes, he can. We’re going to put you in a room after this and get you some fluids. I’m sure you’re thirsty.” The doctor handed the vials to the nurse and attached an IV to Rosie’s arm.

_**Audric, we need to find Oboros.** _

_**We’ll find him, I’m not leaving Rosie alone... we need to at least wait for Harriet to show up.** _

_**Very well.**_ Tiv was torn, he didn’t want to leave the child either, but the life of two agents were at stake as well.

They gingerly placed Rosie onto a bed and rolled her through the halls. Noct never let go of her hand once. They stopped in a room near the OR Reception area. The Doctor left right afterwards but the nurse stayed around, making sure all the equipment was set up properly. He seemed nervous for whatever reason and Noctis noticed. He was short and looked like he was swimming in his scrubs, ashy blond hair had been styled earlier that morning but after a ten hour shift, it lay fairly flat. Rosie drew his attention back, not having meant to stare at young man adjusting the instruments. “Yes Rosie?”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s alright to be scared.”

“I want to be like you, when you saved us.” Rosie wiped away her tears. “I don’t want to be scared.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Noct whispered loudly watching her nod. “I was scared too.”

“Really?”

“Rosie I was terrified. Do you want to know the secret to being brave?” Noct gently poked her nose making her giggle. “Being brave, means being scared and doing what you need to do anyway. Everyone get’s scared now and then, and there’s nothing wrong with that, but never let that stop you from what you have to do.” Noct pet her hair back behind her ear and wiped away a tear. “There’s nothing wrong with tears, you don’t have to hide them. OK?” Rosie nodded, her eyes were growing heavy again. “Go to sleep Rosie, you’re safe here.” After a minute she fell back into a deep sleep.

“That was sweet.” The nurse smiled at him. Noct felt his cheeks grow warm and cleared his throat. “Oh no don’t be embarrassed, I just meant... you’re good with kids. My name is Jack.”

“Noctis.” Noct reached out and shook his hand. “And thank you.”

“Did I hear correctly? You saved them?” Jack reviewed the heart monitor and marked different things on it.

“In a way... I found them, they’d been locked in a room for two days... That’s all I’m able to say at the moment.” Noct cleared his throat again and stood heading to the near by window. “I can’t really tell you more than that.”

“Are the police involved?” Jack came up and leaned against a table beside him. He seemed flushed for some reason.

“Yes... er... is everything all set with her?” Noct gestured at the array of equipment monitoring her.

“Yes, I gave her very mild pain killer, in case there’s any soreness or pain from the bruise on her head.” Jack motioned to the IV. “Other than being dehydrated and hungry there’s nothing major. At least so far we’re waiting on her blood tests. She’s fine aside from the few bruises we found.” He tried to reach up to a shelf above the small sink in the room but couldn’t quite reach the bag of pink cloth. Noct leaned over and pulled it down for him with ease. “T-Thanks.” Jack cleared his throat and placed the bag at the foot of Rosie’s bed. “It would be best if she changed out of her dirty clothes in bit. She’ll be more comfortable.”

“Alright.” Noct took his seat beside Rosie again. “Thank you Jack.”

“Of course... Noctis.” Jack grabbed his clip board and scribbled something on a scrap of paper. “I better head back to my floor. Kara will be her nurse while you wait for her father, but I’ll swing around with the bloodwork when it’s finished.” He handed Noct a piece of paper and smiled. “Should you ever feel like talking about what happened, I’m a good listener.” He casually waved and walked out into the hall.

Noct stared at the paper, on it was Jack’s number and a smilie face below it with his name. Noct sighed and placed it in his pocket. _**I just got back from Camelot today... and my head is still reeling from everything that’s happened since.**_

_**It all does come as a bit of a shock.** _

_**Think mum will be here soon?** _

_**I believe she’s here in the hospital, on her way up.** _

_**Oh, I haven’t been paying attention.** _

_**No, between your worry for Rosie and Jack as a distraction you hardly noticed anything else.** _

_**Bugger off, I don’t need you’re teasing right now.** _

_**Very well, it’s hard to find time to smile with what’s happening, I was simply hoping to get one out of you.** _

Noct closed his eyes and briefly chuckled. _**Alright, there. You got one out of me.**_

He heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall and turn the corner into the room. “Noct!” Noct quickly hushed her and pointed at Rosie still asleep in bed. “Audric, you had me worried you’d gone completely off the bend.”

“I almost did.” Noct pulled up his jacket sleeve and showed her his mark on his arm. The final line was only partially visible, still not fully complete. “I saw what you saw... I saw what he did to Aunt Mary... how he hurt Uncle John... but I didn’t see Rosie... and I hoped-“

“And you were right Audric. You were right and you saved them.” Meredith knelt down beside him. “I just spoke to a doctor, John is still critical and they... they had to amputate his left leg.”

“He was stabbed on his side-“

“And his leg, but he only had enough in his kit to suture the cut on his side. It got badly infected, there was no other way. Even then they aren’t sure if he’s going to pull through, the infection spread to his heart.” Meredith stood and paced the foot of Rosie’s bed. She snapped her fingers and Rosie’s clothing changed into the hospital gown. The dirt and dried blood vanished. “I wish I could change things... go back and fix it...”

“It’s a fixed point isn’t it?” Noct stared at the heart monitor, Rosie’s heartbeat was racing, and her hand was twitching in his.

“Yes... I feel so utterly helpless.” She watched as Rosie began kicking in her dream.

“Mum... do you think... you could block off-“

“I don’t know son. I thought it too... it could prove worse in the future if I block all her memories.”

“At least, the sounds. She could still know what happened... but the screams... the noises... keep that from haunting her.” Noct pleaded.

“Very well. I can do that much.” Meredith walked up to Rosie’s side and placed her hand on her head. “Forget what you heard child, don’t remember your mother like that, remember her as you knew her before.” A soft golden light surrounded her forehead before dissipating. “Sleep in peace.”


End file.
